Lovey Shovey!
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: Bankotsu is a resurrected mercenary, from 15 years ago. Mori-hime is a spoiled princess, with a dark secret. Neither one wants anything to do with the other. However, they'll need to team up to get out of this mess...
1. The Princess and the Mercenary

**Okay. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this one. But, watching some of the kung-fu and sword-fighting movies seemed to help inspire me. Enjoy!**

My name is Bankotsu. I am the leader of an infamous band of mercenaries.

We were unstoppable in our time, and were only beaten once.

Five lords and their armies managed to corner my brothers and me, while we were taking a break, and we were beheaded.

How I came to live again, I can't really be sure. It has something to do with the jewel shard embedded in my neck.

But, now, as my brothers and I walk among the living once more, we are given orders to attack certain people, in exchange for ever-lasting life.

Tonight is no different.

There is a castle resting on the face of the mountain before us.

The lord of this castle has a special treasure that our 'employer' wants... and we intend to take it for ourselves.

"Remember, there's no such thing as a ridiculous hiding spot." I said. "Check everywhere. Don't leave a single inch of this place un-checked."

We ran toward the building, weapons at the ready...

**Inside the castle...**

My name is Mori-hime. I am the daughter of a powerful war-lord.

I have never had to do anything for myself. I have servants waiting on me, night and day.

I get everything I want, when I want it. No one tells me no. No one.

I enjoy nothing more than sitting in front of my mirror, to paint my face, and do my hair, and change my kimono.

However, when there's nothing new to wear, and no one is trying to get me to read something, I like to go out to the court yard, and pester my older brother, Ryotarou.

He's the heir to this castle, which makes him very important, somehow.

He thinks that it gives him the right to show me up, and I'm quick to show him otherwise.

Tonight, I've been escorted to my room, and prepared for bed.

The servants have left me to decide whether or not I go to sleep.

I stare around at the room. The dull, boring room.

I have done everything this castle has to offer for entertainment, today... and I feel like I've slept all day.

Now I'm bored, and I want to do something.

However, the lights have been put out, and I can't see my clothes or face paints, and most everyone except for the boring guards have gone to bed.

There was nothing to do.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of heavy foot-fall, and scraping metal. Same old boring noises of the castle...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

Ginkotsu opens the gate for us, blasting them open, and blowing away the first few guards.

Jakotsu ran ahead, running straight for the sound of running guards. Suikotsu wasn't far behind him.

Kyokotsu smashed through the remains of the gate, picked up his first hand full of guards, and began devouring them.

Mukotsu wandered deeper into the castle grounds, being careful not to release his poison on us.

Renkotsu rode through on Ginkotsu, both of them firing at guards with their guns.

I slipped past them to go find the lord.

He was pretty well-known for his cleverness, and quick wit, so, he probably didn't have the treasure on him.

However, I hadn't had a decent battle in a while. If this guy was as good as they said I wanted to fight him. If not... whatever. I'd walk away with the treasure.

I found him running out of the armory, a naginata in his hands.

I smirked at his pathetic choice of weaponry, and raised my Banryuu up to strike...

**Mori-hime's POV:**

Sudden shouting spooked me just as I was going to sleep.

I recognized one of the voices as my father's voice.

"Baka! What's he doing up this late?" I growled, getting up.

I went to my door, threw it open, and stomped out.

I followed the voices over to my father's room.

I could see shadows moving rapidly inside.

"URUSAAAAIIIIII!" I screamed, jerking that door open. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! KEEP IT DOWN!"

Both figures looked at me.

One was my father, as I'd suspected.

The other was a man I'd never seen before. He was rather handsome, with long black hair braided down to his knees, and deep blue eyes with a wild look to them.

However, his skin was incredibly dark. This man had to do a lot of work where ever he'd come from. He was probably a farmer boy.

I looked at my father. "Send him away." I said. "Such a pheasant is not worthy of my presence."

The stranger glared at me. My father shook his head, and went to strike the man with his naginata.

Without even turning away from me, the stranger blocked him.

"Mori! Nigerou!" Father snapped at me.

"What for? You're a great war lord. You can beat a petty self-taught soldier." I said.

"Mori, please don't argue with me now! Run!" Father said.

I seated myself in the door way, and set my hands gracefully upon my knees.

"No. I'm awake now, and I'm bored." I said. "I'm going to watch."

The stranger slowly turned to my father.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" He asked. "I'm no expert on parenting, but, I know a spoiled brat when I see one!"

I felt a familiar burning in my belly, as two words echoed through my head.

"Spoiled... brat..." I growled. "How dare you..."

I jumped right back up.

Before I could do anything, the stranger pushed my father back, and grabbed hold of me, putting his blade to my neck.

Father stopped where he was.

"There we go." The stranger said. "Now, once more, where'd you-"

"HANASHITE!" I screamed.

I began yanking at his arm.

All of a sudden, he slapped his hand against my face.

I screamed against his palm, and struggled with his arm at the same time.

"Better." The stranger said. "Okay, this time: Where is the treasure?"

My father hit his knees, putting down his weapon.

"I don't have it." He said. "I gave it to someone else."

"Heh? You just gave it away?" The stranger yelled. "Do you know what you just gave up?"

He tightened his grip on me, causing me to cease all movement.

My father was silent, glaring at him, and making no move to attack.

For a moment, things were silent, but for my heavy panting from fighting the filthy creature holding me captive.

What was his problem? Why wasn't my father attacking?

Before I could ask another mental question, the stranger picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

I gasped in shock and began struggling to get down.

"Guess you're gonna have to go find it, then, aren't you?" My captor said. "If you want this brat back alive!"

He shook me, causing me to fall back into place on his shoulder.

"You beast! How dare you!" I yelled. "This is no way to treat a princess!"

I began beating on his back and kicking as he turned, and started out.

"Otou-sama, what are you doing? Stop him!" I yelled.

The stranger took off running with me, and made it hard for me to keep myself up.

I barely saw my father running after us, and slowly falling behind.

"I'll be back in a month!" My captor called back. "If you can't even tell me where the treasure ended up by that time, you can be sure your daughter'll be pushin' daisies that very same day!"

He carried me through a cloud of smoke, and I lost sight of my father.

I put my arm out, and slammed my elbow back into his head.

He was barely fazed and didn't even turn to look at me.

I twisted, and shook, and beat on him, doing everything I could to get free.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled. "I will not be used like this! Release me at once! Release me, I said!"

My captor ignored me, as he continued to run blindly through the smoke.

Other strangers came through the smoke, following him.

"What's going on, Aniki?" One of them asked.

"The war lord got rid of it." My captor said. "I'm keeping this wench to ensure he remembers who he gave it to."

"How dare you speak of me that way! You filthy barbarian!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Right down to the bone, babe! Get used to it!" He said.

He carried me down the mountain, his friends constantly making jokes about me, as I screamed, and fought him all the way down...

_Hime - Princess._

_Naginata - Japanese spear._

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_Urusai - Shut up / You're being noisy._

_Nigerou - Run away._

_Hanashite - Let go._

_I don't think I've been this proud of a story in quite some time. This'll be a nice change, too. I've never worked from a bratty person's POV before. I'm gonna have lotsa fun with this one! Please review!_


	2. Captivity

**Next chapter! I'm about to have some fun with it, too! Enjoy!**

"LET ME DOWN!" The girl shrieked for the thousandth time.

I swear, I've never met a louder, more annoying woman before her.

If she doesn't shut up soon, I may lose it.

On top of that, she's stubborn. She's been fighting, and screaming at me all night. You'd think such a spoiled brat would've given up and passed out by now, but, no. I had to find the odd-ball.

"Aniki, are you sure you won't use the poison Mukotsu suggested?" Renkotsu asked.

Oh, yeah. Each of my brothers has taken their turn to complain about this wench over my shoulder.

Even Mukotsu's complained, and offered to use his slowest-working poison; which causes sore throats as a side-effect; on her.

Renkotsu is the last to make a comment. That's it. It was time to drop her.

I ran ahead, so that we'd be hidden in the trees, and dropped her right beside me...

**Mori-hime's POV:**

Before I could scream again, he slid me off of his shoulder, and dropped me on the ground.

I landed hard on my bottom, and my head slammed against a tree.

I cried out in pain, and leaned forward to hold onto my head.

"Finally." My captor sighed.

My eyes began to get warm, and a lump grew in my throat. I had never been hurt so badly before...

They all began gathering around, and seating themselves around me.

"It's about time she shut up." One of them said.

"Don't worry. We'll have her sitting quietly like a good hostage in no time." My captor said.

My body began to shake.

I leaned my head down against my knees, in an attempt to steady myself.

"Wow. You were right, Oaniki." I heard someone say. "She's already shaking with fear."

Me? Scared? How dare he?

I sat up straight still holding my head.

"Fool! I'm not scared!" I snapped. "Your animal of a brother made me hit my head against this tree!"

They all stared at me for a moment.

Then, they looked at each other, and began to snicker.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the middle of a circle of cackling beasts.

What was so funny? I was hurt!

"STOP LAUGHING!" I screamed. "IT HURTS!"

They only laughed harder.

I looked around at all of them. How dare they refuse me? I am a princess!

As my eyes went just past the womanly man, I spotted a gap in their circle. An escape point.

They were all distracted, too. What a stupid bunch.

I jumped up, and ran out through that little gap.

All of a sudden, something crashed down in front of me.

I gasped, and turned to my left. Someone was already waiting on me there.

I turned to my right, and the man that'd carried me out here was right beside me.

He grabbed me by my neck, and raised me up to level our eyes.

"Listen up, wench." He said. "While you may be of noble blood, you're just another woman to us."

I glared at him, brought my right hand up, and tried to slap him.

He caught my hand, and put me down.

Suddenly, he raised his fist, and slammed it in my face.

I fell to the ground, holding my face in agony.

"Women, to us, are worth very little." He went on. "They are weak. They are whiny. And we show them no pity. You are no different."

He came to stand over me.

I could only lie there, crying in pain, and shaking with fear.

"So, you'd better watch yourself." He said. "You're next move could end your life."

This was ridiculous. Completely humiliating. How could they be so cruel?

"You wouldn't kill me." I said. "You still need that treasure from Otou-sama."

The man chuckled as he reached down, took hold of my yukata, and pushed me up against a tree.

"I figure your old man will be just as happy having your body back, so that he can bury his pathetic daughter." He said. "Understood?"

I turned away from him, not even bothering to answer his question.

I was not going to cooperate with him for very long. Just until they fell asleep...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She looked away, pouring tears, sobbing lightly, and shaking like a leaf.

I let go of her yukata, and started back into the trees.

"Come on." I said. "We can't stay in the same place for too long."

I put Mukotsu in charge of making sure the girl stayed with us.

He was bound to make her the most uncomfortable, of all of us, and she would be quick to move if she didn't want to deal with him.

That didn't seem to stop her from complaining.

"I refuse! I will not walk through such filth!" She yelled.

We'd come across a deep mud puddle the size of a large pond, and the quickest way across was to wade through it.

We were already half way through it. There was no point in trying to go around now.

"Jakotsu, go pick her up." I said.

"EH? Why me?" Jakotsu exclaimed.

I looked at him. "Because I said so." I said.

Jakotsu groaned, went back to the edge of the puddle, and picked up the brat.

He brought her over to us.

"Good. Now, drop her!" I said.

Her eyes shot wide open.

Jakotsu smirked, and tossed her down into the mud.

She cried out in shock, and looked at her mud-covered body.

"There. Now you don't have to worry about getting dirty." I said. "Get your prissy ass up, and walk with us."

She glared up at me, picking up a hand full of mud.

I swung Banryuu down, pointing it right at her neck.

She gasped, and swallowed, looking down at Banryuu.

"Yeah. I dare you to finish that action." I said.

She glared up at me, as she dropped the mud, and slowly stood up.

We got through without another peep out of her.

Only a little while later, she began whining about being hungry.

We put up with it for a while. But, eventually, we stopped to make lunch.

Renkotsu, the one in charge of cooking this time, placed a bowl in front of her.

She looked down her nose at it.

Wow. She's absolutely rotten. She won't even eat it knowing that we don't have anything to make one of the fancy meals she might have had at the castle.

And later, as the sun began to go down, her worst fit happened.

"I want a bath." The brat said. "I want a bath, now."

Now, none of us trusted her. She'd made several attempts at getting left behind, and escaping all day. This was probably another trick.

You'd think it would be easy to talk her out of it, too.

"Alright, this way." I said.

I led her to a nearby river.

She leered down at it, like she'd done with her meals before.

I sat down, and planted Banryuu down in the river bank.

"Well, get in." I said. "We can't stay for too long."

She looked down at me. "This is not a bath!" She said.

"Not yet." I said. "So, drop the yukata, and get in."

The brat let out a demonic scream.

"KIRAI!" She screamed. "I want to go home! I want real food, a change of clothes, and a real bath!"

The brat turned, and stalked off into the forest.

I grabbed Banryuu, and went to follow her.

To my surprise, she went right back to the group, sat down against a tree, and didn't speak again for the rest of the night.

She sat there, with her knees against her face, sobbing noisily.

As annoying as this was, she was quiet, and no one wanted to disrupt that.

After a while, everyone started dozing off.

Since the brat had fallen asleep a while ago, I decided I'd let myself close my eyes for a bit. I wouldn't sleep, though. She'd gone to sleep so much earlier, there was a chance that she'd wake up before me, and try to run. And I didn't need my hostage getting eaten by a youkai before I got my treasure...

_(O)Aniki - Older brother._

_Kirai – Hate(I hate this)._

_Otou-sama - Father._

_Yukata - A thin kimono meant to be worn while bathing, or when going to bed._

_I didn't get all my fun in here, but, the next chapter will have the rest for sure! Please review!_


	3. Well Enough

**Yay! Let's get this started, shall we?**

I found myself waking up against something rough, and very uncomfortable, which probably meant I was alive, and yesterday was not a dream.

I really had been taken captive by a bunch of barbaric men, hit, threatened, dirtied, given mush to eat, and forced out of a bath.

How awful this is. And I've done nothing to deserve it. How can they do this to an innocent princess like me?

I opened my eyes, and cast my gaze around.

All of them were asleep around the dying fire.

Amazing. They'd left me with yet another opening. And, this time, I was sure to get away!

My gaze settled upon the man who'd taken me in the first place.

He'd been the one to hit me, and threaten me. He had his men throw me into the mud, and feed me that filthy mush, not that I ate it.

He'd also told me that I would not have a bath if he could not watch me.

This filthy creature had been nothing short of cruel to me for the past day and a half.

It was about time he got his 'just desserts'.

I slowly stood up, and tip-toed over to the fire.

The wood was still hot. This would be the perfect revenge.

I picked up one of the smoldering sticks, and crept over toward him.

Once I was standing over him, I turned the burning end down toward him, and brought it down on him.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I heard it.

Thinking quickly, I reached back, and grabbed hold of what felt like a wrist as I turned over.

Opening my eyes, I can't say I was surprised to see her.

"You can't just leave well enough alone, can you?" I asked.

She took her burning stick in her other hand and tried to hit me again.

I snatched it out of her hand and threw it aside.

"You could've just run, and maybe gotten away." I said. "But, no. You had to go and push your luck!"

Her face became horrified, as she realized that she would not walk away from this one easily.

I swung her around, and threw her into a tree.

She let out a loud cry that woke everyone up.

All of them became eager to watch just as soon as they saw what was going on.

I got up, and walked over to her.

She made no attempt to get up, as she began to cry again.

I picked her up by her hair, and grabbed Banryuu.

The brat began blubbering for her life, staring at Banryuu in horror, and struggling to free herself from my grasp.

"Yeah, you regret it now, don't you?" I asked. "You're sorry for making an attempt on my life, and you want me to show mercy?"

She nodded, still blubbering.

I raised Banryuu. "Too late for that!" I said.

**Mori-hime's POV:**

He swung the blade. I shrieked in absolute terror.

I heard a slicing sound, and felt my face hit the ground.

However, I felt no pain, but for the fall I'd taken.

Slowly, I cast my eyes up, and saw the man holding a bundle of long, brown hair... my long brown hair.

I sat up, and began touching my hair.

It was short. Too short to do anything with it.

I looked up at that man, absolutely furious.

"There are things worse than death." He said.

He looked back at the others. "We all know that, don't we guys?" The man asked.

They all nodded, turning to glare at me.

Worse than death? What could possibly be worse than death? What is he saying?

I slowly stood up.

"Baka. There's nothing worse than death." I said.

The man looked back at me. "You sayin' you'd rather die?" He asked.

My back stiffened, and I cast my eyes around.

There were openings. I could run now, easily.

I turned to the right, and took off into the still very dark trees.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She disappeared into the forest.

I sighed, and swung Banryuu over my shoulder, as I started after her.

There was no doubt, she'd wake every youkai in this forest.

Stupid brat. I didn't have the patience to deal with her... alive, anyway.

I was gonna have to kill her, now. She was not gonna be quiet about that hair cut, and she was on the road to killing herself anyway.

I heard her shriek.

Wow. I actually thought she'd take her time.

I ran ahead, and found her wrapped up in a snake youkai's coils.

No way was I letting him kill her before I got the chance.

I spun Banryuu around, and cleaved the head off of that sucker faster than he could blink.

Blood spilled everywhere, some even hitting the brat.

Great. She was gonna scream some more.

I went around to her, as she crawled out of the snake's coils.

She looked at the blood on her hands, curiosity in her eyes.

I became curious myself, and waited on her to speak.

The brat looked back and forth between her hands, and then over at the severed head of the youkai.

"So... that's what death looks like?" She asked. "And this fluid... what is it?"

Really? She was so scared of death, and she didn't even understand it? On top of that, she'd never seen blood before. Maybe she'd never been injured, but, living with a war lord and his army, surely, she'd have seen it.

"It's called blood, stupid." I said. "It spills out when you're wounded."

She looked at her hands, still looking very curious.

After a moment, she cast her eyes up at me, and frowned.

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I cast him a glance. He was staring at me, as I tried to understand what this fluid was.

No. I cannot bother with this for now. I can't let him know that there are things I don't know. He'll use them against me somehow.

I frowned up at him. "What are you staring at?" I asked.

He scoffed, and looked at the path ahead.

"I'm waiting on you to run." He said.

What? Why on earth would he be waiting on me to run? He's been trying to keep me from running this whole time!

"Why would I run now? You've caught me." I said.

The man pointed his blade at me.

I shied away.

"You've been waiting for a chance to run." He said. "I'm giving you one. So, run."

He's giving me a chance? He must know he'll catch me...

I looked over at the path.

I could try to run... But, knowing there are monsters out here... and that other thing...

I scoffed, and stood up.

"Even if I could run any further, I wouldn't make it home." I said. "You bounced me around so much, I can't remember the way back."

He looked at me.

"You fought all that time, and you didn't even know the way back?" The man asked.

I winced at his words. But, remembering how I got the nasty bruise on my face, I decided not to retort.

"Baka no onna!" The man said.

I glared at him.

Before I could speak, a loud growl rang from my belly.

The man burst out laughing.

I only stood there, with my hung in complete humility.

I had never been so thoroughly embarrassed. Ever.

All of a sudden, his hand slammed into my back, knocking me to the ground.

My bruised face hit the dirt. The pain was unbearable.

Tears formed in my eyes, and sobs escaped my throat.

I heard him jump off the snake, landing beside me.

As though pushing me wasn't enough, he grabbed me up by my hair, and set me on my feet.

I slapped his hand away.

"Stop pushing me around!" I snapped. "I'll move for myself!"

"So move back toward the others!" The man said.

He pushed me again, sending me stumbling in my first few steps toward his brothers.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

To my surprise, she came calmly, and quietly, but for her pathetic sobs of pain and humiliation.

Back with the group, she sat far away from us, holding onto her face, while we prepared a quick meal before leaving.

This time, however reluctant she was, she ate her portion.

Her behavior was better today. She only complained about the heat of the day, and the aches in her body. Every so often, insisting we stop for a rest.

That night, she went to the river, thinking she was alone, and took the bath she'd refused the night before.

She cursed the wilderness, me, and pain as she bathed.

But, aside from that, she was quiet.

She came back, and went to sleep without another word.

Good. She's learning her place. It's about time...

_Baka - Stupid._

_Baka no onna - Stupid woman._

_Youkai - Monster (roughly)._

_Man, this took longer than I thought it would. Perhaps it's a smidge un-detailed at the end there, but, you have to understand, I had some difficulty writing this. Please review!_


	4. Talk

**Okay, that last chapter, I felt I wasn't getting into the 'bratty' character like I should have. So, I'm gonna do a lot better now! Not that I know what I'm going to do yet... Anyway, enjoy!**

"Itai!" The brat cried out again.

She held her hand to her chest, having burned herself again.

Over the past few days, we'd had her doing little chores for us.

Right now, she's trying to cook without burning herself again, and she's been screaming, and crying over it the whole time.

I'm surprised she hasn't cut herself yet. Clumsy as she is, it probably won't be long before that happens, either.

I sighed, pulling the pot top off for her.

"The least you could do is stop screaming when you hurt yourself." I said. "I mean, really. Is it that much of a surprise once you've done it for the hundredth time?"

She glared at me.

"Start dishing it up, already." I said.

I backed up a bit, giving her space to work.

As usual, she nearly spilled it on purpose many times. Whether she was actually being clumsy with her anger, or showing off to get me irritated, too, I don't know.

But, either way, she was already beginning to make me lose my patience.

Once we were done eating, she quickly gathered up the dishes, and started toward the river, not even bothering to wait on me.

Fantastic. She's in a bad mood.

"Renkotsu, go with her." I said.

He looked at me.

"Make a complaint, and I'll stick you with keeping an eye on her for the rest of the day, too." I said.

Renkotsu lowered his head.

"Hai, Oaniki." He said.

With that, he left to catch up with her.

I did not want to deal with that brat today. Her behavior'd gotten better since I cut down the youkai before it could get to her.

That meant she ate, and dealt with having someone follow her when she went off on her own.

She was still noisy, and whined about everything. I was usually the one to deal with this.

It's about time someone else dealt with her...

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I knelt down beside the pond, and began scrubbing at the pots and bowls I'd been given.

"Ridiculous... I am a princess..." I muttered. "Just as soon as I get home, I'll see them all hang!"

"Is that so?" came a voice.

I looked over my shoulder.

One of the 'kotsu' brothers had been sent to oversee my work. The only name I could remember, of all of them, was Bankotsu, the one who'd captured me in the first place.

All I knew about the others was that their names were also 'something-or-other-kotsu' names.

"Better not let your tongue slip like that. Oaniki might hear you." He said.

I scoffed, and turned back to what I was doing.

I sat there, scrubbing at that pot, pretending it was Bankotsu's face, and my hand was a rock.

About then, an odd question crossed my mind. I was reluctant to ask, but, I had to know, so, I sort of cast my eyes back at him.

"You're brother with the metal body... just how did he come to be?" I asked.

I already had an idea, but, it was rather ridiculous, and couldn't possibly be right.

The man looked at me, seeming a bit surprised at me.

"Hmm. It was a rather awful story, the one he told." He said. "He tells us that his older brother worked with lots of guns, and other machinery, and learned how to make a lot of them... One day, he thought he'd figured out how to make invincible bodies of metal, and used Ginkotsu to test his theory... For the most part, he was right, I suppose. Ginkotsu could not move, nor speak when we found him. I had to learn how to fix him before he was able to move for himself."

I gave that a little bit of thought.

"How did he turn his body into a machine?" I asked.

The man sighed in irritation.

"I keep forgetting how completely ignorant you are." He said. "His brother severed the original parts of his body, and replaced them with machines. He was executed before he could finish. Ginkotsu would've died, if we hadn't been there."

I leered at being called ignorant.

But, to hear what the metal man had gone through... And his brother put him through it...

Weren't these men brothers? Now that I was thinking about it, they didn't look alike at all.

So... these brothers weren't actually brothers at all? But they called each other brothers?

I shook my head, and then held it firmly between my hands.

"I don't understand!" I cried out. "Forget I ever asked! I should've known better!"

With that, I quickly went back to washing the dishes.

To my surprise, he made no immediate comment. I heard a shifting sound behind me.

"What's not to understand?" He asked. "Did I not put it simply enough? Need I go into further detail? I think you'd complain more if I told you in perfect detail."

He was... so patient. It was obvious that I'd irritated him. Why was he so calm with me?

I looked back at him.

"His brother did that to him... aren't you his brother?" I asked. "Aren't all the members of your group brothers?"

The man stared at me for a moment, as though this was basic knowledge, and he was waiting on me to say 'I was kidding'.

I said nothing, of course. I was completely serious.

That man sighed, and cast his eyes over in the direction of the rest of the group.

"Not by blood." He said. "The truth is, we've just been together for so long we can't help but consider each other family."

They consider each other family? Simply because they've been together so long? How is that possible?

I slowly turned back to the dishes, my mind in a new path of questions as I began scrubbing at one of the bowls.

"Stupid wench." The man went on. "There's no way you'd understand. Not until you've had a friend like that."

For once, I didn't really notice his comment. Not at first, anyway.

For a moment, I was stuck in thought, somehow remembering distant feelings... something I lost some time ago... And something painful... Very painful...

I shook my head, trying to shake off that pain.

"Ne, which 'kotsu' are you?" I asked.

"Baka!" He growled. "I'm Renkotsu!"

I turned to glare at him.

"Well, Renkotsu, I'll have you know, I am not stupid!" I snapped. "I was curious about the people holding me captive was all!"

I turned back to the dishes, and quickly began scrubbing at them once more.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

It was a long time before they came back.

When I finally saw them, I was a bit surprised to see that the brat was only complaining to herself about how sore her hands were.

What had Renkotsu done?

He immediately caught up with me, obviously tired of being near her.

So, apparently, she had been the same kind of troublesome she always was...

That night, she wasn't quite so noisy while preparing dinner. She even seemed a little less clumsy.

"It's about time you got the hang of this." I said. "I was beginning to think I'd never hear the end of your screaming."

She shot me a brief glare, before she accidentally dipped her finger into the hot pot, and cried out in pain once more.

When she finally stopped whining, and finished up dinner, something very strange happened.

As she hand Renkotsu and Ginkotsu their bowls, she seemed to be particularly careful not to spill, and nodded her head as she backed away.

Renkotsu must've told her the story of the time he'd used princesses as cannon balls. There's no way she was being the slightest bit polite without being threatened somehow.

And yet... she didn't seem scared.

Later, after she finished washing the dishes, she sat against a tree, facing Renkotsu and Ginkotsu as she fell asleep.

I watched her. She had to be trying to make me lower my guard. There's no way this brat was capable of being polite on her own.

Then, I saw it. She grimaced, and began tossing and turning in her sleep.

Renkotsu'd threatened her after all.

Good. I can sleep in peace tonight...

_Itai - Ow!_

_Hai - Yes._

_Oaniki - Older brother._

_Ne - Hey (call for attention)._

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_Maybe it's a smidge early for this? Nah, it's good. I like it this way. Please, review!_


	5. Humiliation

**Okay, losing interest... I ain't gonna stop writin' it 'r nothin', but, the reviews help... Enjoy.**

"UN-HAND ME AT ONCE!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs.

"Un-hand me at once!" Bankotsu mocked in the most ridiculous tone.

I'm stuck in his giant brother's hand. Why am I here? Simply because I accidentally dropped his white haori in the mud when I was sent to wash their clothes.

I wasn't terribly upset with myself for this, but, he's apparently furious.

"It was a complete accident!" I yelled at him. "I wasn't upset, but, I never intended to do it!"

"It was a complete accident. I wasn't upset, but, I intended to do it!" Bankotsu mocked, now putting words in my mouth.

I glared at him as I struggled with the hand wrapped around my body, swinging me back and forth as its owner walked.

I began to feel a tinge dizzy, from being held in a horizontal position, and swung back and forth, watching trees and such go by.

"Let me down! I'm dizzy!" I yelled at the giant.

He looked down at me, drooling.

"What's with that stupid look?" I asked. "Hurry up and let me go!"

He raised me up so that I was vertical again.

"That's it, you oaf. Now, put me down." I said.

The filthy giant merely stared at me with the same glare he always wore.

"What are you staring at? Set me down! How hard is that to understand?" I yelled at him.

"Aniki." He said, slowly turning to look down at Bankotsu.

I looked down as well.

"Threaten, but, don't do anything until I tell you." Bankotsu said.

"Eh? Threaten what?" I called down.

All of a sudden, the giant's grip began to loosen.

I gasped, and took hold of one of his fingers, as his hand opened wide.

"Baka! This is not funny! Let me down!" I yelled.

The giant raised me up over his head, tilting his face up to look at me.

What was this? What kind of twisted joke was this?

It was a moment before I was sure I knew.

I cried out in embarrassment, and tucked my legs up against his palm, obscuring his view up my yukata.

"HENTAI! RELEASE ME! NOW!" I screamed.

Somewhere, deep behind all my angry and embarrassed thoughts, I regretted that demand.

That regret was brought to the front of my mind, as the giant opened his mouth, and began to shake his hand.

I screamed in absolute horror.

"WHAT IS THIS? FILTHY CREATURE, STOP SHAKING ME!" I screamed.

Suddenly, he jerked his hand up into the air, pulling me along briefly, before he jerked his hand clear out of my grip.

I cried out in shock, as I tumbled down toward his mouth.

The only wind rushing at me was that of his breath. That foul smell. I'd never smelt anything like it.

The only thing I could see was his teeth. Incredibly sharp, and covered in strange substances.

The only thing I could hear was my own terrified scream.

And then, I realized something.

All of this, except for my screaming, had stopped moving.

My lungs ran out of air, and my scream came to a choking halt.

As I began trying to catch my breath, I found that I was being held up by the back of my yukata.

I heard a whistle from bellow, and looked down.

Bankotsu had his hand over his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Quite a set of lungs ya got there." He said. "I've never heard such an incredibly long scream."

I shot him a glare to kill.

I would not speak, though. This was the threat he'd spoken of. There was little doubt that he could have this creature actually eat me if I spoke out of turn. I could only wait until he was calm enough to have this thing let me down...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She glared at me from Kyoukotsu's hand, where she hung helplessly.

She waited on my word. Like a dog, although a lot slower, she was learning her place.

Right about then, she made a face of slight surprise, not looking at anything in particular.

"Hmm? Doushita no?" I asked, wary of her answer, but, still curious.

The brat cried out in shock as she slipped right out of her yukata, narrowly catching the bottom before she fell into Kyoukotsu's mouth.

I laughed out loud. She'd felt it comin', and she didn't make any move to stop it.

She quickly climbed up her empty yukata, letting it fall around her in an attempt to cover herself.

"This is not funny!" She yelled. "You'd better not be looking at me!"

"Makes no difference to me!" I said. "Ain't nothin' I haven't seen!"

The brat froze inside her yukata.

After a bit, she readjusted her grip, and looked out at me.

"What did you mean by that?" She asked, almost too quiet for me to hear.

Damn, I'm too used to her screaming.

I scoffed, and started walking again.

I heard her gasp. "YOU DIRTY RAT!" She shrieked. "YOU'VE BEEN PEEKING AT ME! YOU BARBARIC **PERVERT**!"

"Relax." I said. "It's not like I enjoyed watching you. I was making sure you didn't run off, or get eaten. Not to mention... you're flat."

I swear, I may not have heard that scream, but, I felt it.

The ground shook with her voice, and I heard it echoing in the distance, as though she'd been out there when she screamed.

Just as soon as she went back to her usual screaming, I noticed that Banryuu was still quivering from it.

Ginkotsu fell over. I could hear her scream still ringing in his machines.

Wow. This brat was dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if I went back, and found that castle celebrating her departure.

"Kyoukotsu, lower her." I said.

She gasped for breath and in terror as he lowered her down toward his mouth.

"No, I mean away from your face." I said. "Keep a hold on 'er, though. She might turn into a youkai on us."

Kyoukotsu groaned in disappointment, as he pulled her away from his face, and we started away once more.

The brat clung to that yukata for dear life, trying to keep it wrapped around her, as she mumbled to herself.

I heard some of it. She was whining about only having a yukata to wear, and planning ways to get back into it without showing anymore skin. A bit late for that one, though.

The whole time she was up there, she never put her arms through the sleeves. She was so desperate to keep from being seen. Why she didn't just give up on the proper way, and put her yukata on backwards, I really don't know.

But, all that time, through shaking, and swinging, she clung to that yukata, until nightfall, when I had Kyoukotsu set her down to start on her chores.

Once down, she scurried off into the trees, holding tight to that yukata.

"Get your ass back out here." I said. "You've got work to do!"

For once, she said nothing directly to me.

All I heard was the rustle of cloth, and some sobbing while she was back there.

When she came back, she was only sniffling, and her face was soaked with tears.

I had to threaten the remainder of her hair to get her to do her usual chores.

She would not eat, or go bathe that night.

The next day, she refused to move on her own, and she fought everyone who tried to carry her.

We had Kyoukotsu carry her because he had the least trouble holding on to her.

After a while, she stopped fighting, and just sat in his hand, making no noise that I could hear...

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I sat still, not that I could move with the giant fingers wrapped around my legs and arms.

I was... angry, I guess. I'd been peeked at while I was bathing, and told that I was poorly-endowed.

I had been left to swing from my yukata, unable to cover myself, and, when I was put down, I was expected to work as though nothing'd happened.

Barbarians... how dare they do this to me? I am a princess!

I cast my eyes around at all of them.

Though filthy, and cruel... six of them could actually be considered human...

I slowly looked up at the giant.

I had met some rather large men before. However, they would all cower at this creature's feet.

He was much too big to be human... Yet, Bankotsu claims all of them to be human...

What was the story behind this 'man'? I wanted to know but... I was too unsure to ask. He could probably eat me if I asked the wrong question. No. I was going to pretend I didn't care... if I could...

_(O)Aniki - Older Brother._

_Baka - Stupid._

_Yukata - Thin kimono._

_Hentai - Pervert._

_Doushita no - What's the matter?_

_Not quite there, yet, but, I almost covered what I wanted to in this chapter. Next chapter should cover it. Please review!_


	6. Learning more

**Okay, drama-fest! My word, I love writing stories like this! Enjoy!**

I gathered up the bowls and pots, after everyone'd finished their meal, and stood up, waiting to see who would follow me tonight.

They were huddled up, and whispering amongst each other.

They'd all been more hesitant to approach me over the last two days.

I've almost been left to myself a bunch of times.

I still can't be sure what I did. But, I wanted to do it again, and see if I could have some time to myself.

"Alright, you go." Bankotsu said. "She's scared of you. You can keep her in line without much trouble."

I heard someone groan.

To my dismay, their most barbaric member came walking around toward me.

I hated him. He looked at me with the most horrifying look... like he wanted some kind of awful torture to befall me. Like he wanted to _make_ some awful torture befall me.

He stopped in front of me.

"Well? Get moving!" He said.

I jumped, and quickly started toward the river.

Once we were at the river, I knelt down, and began scrubbing the dishes.

With my eyes turned away from him, and my hands occupied, I didn't feel so uncomfortable.

Perhaps, if I just don't look at him...

"N-Ne." I said.

"What now?" The man asked.

I could feel my pulse beginning to speed up a bit. He was still scary. But, it was a bit late to take it back.

"H-How... H-How did the giant come to be?" I asked.

There was a brief silence, only filled by the light splashing sounds made by the bowls as I washed them.

"What's it to you?" The man asked.

I scowled at his impudence. I wasn't going to do anything about it, though.

"Knowledge." I said. "Bankotsu said that all of you were human... yet, he doesn't look human."

I put the bowls aside, and began scrubbing at one of the pots.

The man chuckled, quietly.

"Kyoukotsu is just what his name is." The man said. "He's had bad luck from the very start. Born ugly, and cursed with stupid parents. They didn't know how to deal with all the villagers picking on him, so, they took him to the mountains during the winter. They died out there. He ate them so that he could survive."

My stomach clenched.

He... _ate_ his own parents? And this man just said it like it was nothing?

Had they done worse? How could it possibly get worse than this?

"While he was wandering those mountains, he came across a youkai battle field." The man went on. "With all of them dead, he didn't have much trouble eating them, either. The youkai flesh was what made him grow like that. His stupid parents brought about his hatred for humans."

My whole body was stiff, but for my shaking hands.

How awful... These men... did they all have such awful backgrounds?

"Hurry up, already." The man said. "Aniki's waiting on us!"

Very slowly, I processed the images before me, and started scrubbing the pot, again.

"That's awful." I said. "Eating his own parents?"

"They were dead, they were no good to him any other way." The man said. "Besides... what're you gonna do in a situation like that? Starving, with no way to find food, and little chance of someone finding you before you died..."

I couldn't imagine it. And I didn't want to.

I shook my head, and began scrubbing like mad.

Once I had the dishes clean, and gathered up, and we were on our way back, I found myself thinking about something other than the blisters on my hands.

Ginkotsu had bones of silver, and was skilled with machines.

Renkotsu was normal, but, he, too, was skilled with machines.

Bankotsu was absolutely barbaric.

Kyoukotsu was, in a way, terribly unlucky.

So... which one was this one?

Hmmm... snakes... sleeping... misty... none of these really suited him... but, if I had to pick one...

"Jakotsu, right?" I asked.

"I'm Suikotsu, baka." He said.

"Eh? That's strange. You don't sleep that much..." I said.

He leered back at me.

I held a little tighter to the pots in my arms, feeling a bit uneasy now.

"My name refers to my old self." Suikotsu said. "He's asleep inside me... for good this time."

The unease slowly settled back down.

"Old self?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"He was a doctor." Suikotsu said.

This is an odd way to refer to one's self. As though you have a second being...

"You mean 'you' were a doctor." I corrected him.

"Whatever shuts you up." Suikotsu said.

My back stiffened. So, he _did_ have a second being? Or, was he simply mad?

I shook my head, keeping all comments on his sanity to myself, as I began walking a little faster.

I walked right next to him all the way back to the group, still curious about his 'old self', but not saying anything... yet...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

Finally, they were back.

Shockingly, the brat was walking right next to Suikotsu, looking more thoughtful than fearful.

She set the pots and bowls down beside Renkotsu, and went to her decided tree to sit.

"Suikotsu, what did you do?" I asked as he sat down with us.

He sighed in irritation, scratching his head.

"Nothing." Suikotsu said. "That wench asked questions about Kyoukotsu's past, and then about mine. I didn't give her anything useful, though."

Renkotsu cast his eyes over at the brat.

"She asked about Ginkotsu, too." He said. "Whatever she's trying to figure out, she's trying to gain trust first. She hasn't asked about anything that could lead to our un-doing."

I narrowed my eyes at that brat, as she closed her eyes, and settled down against her tree.

"Alright." I said. "If she wants to know about our pasts', that's fine. She'll get nothing else, though."

We all spread out to settle in for the night.

They all fell asleep slowly.

Before I could follow them, I heard a buzzing sound.

"Geez, what do you want now?" I asked.

I got up, and went to find the source of the buzzing...

_Ne - Hey (call for attention)._

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_I got name translations off of the InuYasha Wikia, and they seem to be accurate. I'm making up the stories behind the Shichinintai. They're not real, nor are they in any fan fictions I know of. Please, review!_


	7. War Work

**Enjoy!**

I stirred, just a little.

Somehow, though, it was enough to slide off the side of the tree, and begin falling.

I narrowly caught myself on my beaten hands, and sighed in slight relief.

I looked up to see if I'd woken anyone.

No one seemed to have been disturbed... by me, anyway.

Bankotsu came out of the trees, and reclaimed his spot by the long-dead camp fire.

He looked just a bit thoughtful.

As thoughtful as a stupid barbarian can look, anyway.

I leaned back against my tree once more.

"Oi." Bankotsu said, quietly.

I raised my head, slightly.

"Get ready to work hard tomorrow." He said. "We'll be splitting up, and you'll be stuck with one of us for a while. Do a good job, and I'll stick you with Renkotsu this time."

I frowned at him, as he leaned back against a tree, and closed his eyes.

Splitting up? Whatever for? And what's good about being stuck with Renkotsu? He's not the worst, but, it's not like I like anyone here!

I can't say anything, though. He'll kill me.

I sighed, settling back down, and closing my eyes to go to sleep.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

Morning had arrived. I was up, and stretching the sleep out of my body, getting ready to wake the brat.

I'd just gotten a new assignment from our 'employer' telling me that he needed us to take care of a few nuisances for him.

Why he asked us to do this without even letting us complete our first task, I can't be entirely sure.

But, he has enough enemies to split us all up, and spread us across the land.

This was going to be difficult to do, considering we hadn't really separated since we formed the Shichinintai, and I only knew so much about each of our opponents, so, I didn't really know who to send where.

I was going to have to talk it out with the others, but, first, I had to make sure they got fed so that they'd be in a listening mood.

I went over to the still-sleeping brat, hooked my foot under her ankle, and pulled her to lie flat on the ground.

The sudden movement shocked her awake, and she let out a yelp of surprise as her head hit the ground.

She sat right back up, holding her head in pain.

"Get to work." I said. "We've got a long day ahead of us, and we don't have much time to dawdle!"

For a moment, she just sat there, shaking.

I leaned to the side, trying to see her down-turned face.

I couldn't see anything that would tell me what she was thinking.

"You heard me." I said. "Get up, and get to-"

All of a sudden, out of nothing, she threw her head back, and took a deep breath.

"I HEARD! I HEARD! NOW STOP PESTERING ME!" She shrieked.

Everything else seemed to lose its sound in the wake of her scream.

The others were all awake now; frozen and staring at her in shock.

It'd actually been a little while since her last scream, and we'd all gotten used to the quiet, again.

The brat huffed, stood up, and began gathering the things she needed to start on a morning meal.

What the hell? I woke her up, made her mad, made her scream, and now she's going to do what I asked of her? What's her deal?

She picked up one of the pots, and started toward the river, not even bothering to wait on my word.

"Oaniki." Renkotsu said.

I shook my head. "She'll come right back." I said. "She doesn't know how to get herself home, or ward off youkai."

I leaned back against a tree, and waited for the brat to come back, and finish cooking.

She was moving really fast, with a scowl that could kill on her face.

Slowly, one by one, everybody moved away from her, and even began inching toward hiding behind something.

"Quit fidgeting." I said. "She's only pitching a fit, it's not like she's gonna do anything!"

The brat paused, and looked at me.

She had a problem. I could see it in her eyes, but... I couldn't tell what it was.

The brat raised the knife, and pointed it at me.

Moments of silence passed, and I began to wonder if she was challenging me.

Her message became clear when she held up the brown sack that usually held our food.

"You're out of rice, and running short on vegetables." Her voice was strangely mature, all of a sudden.

Another moment of silence passed, as she continued to point the knife at me.

Then, slowly, she turned back to what she was doing.

Soon, she was dishing up bowls, and everyone was getting to eat.

She was particularly slow to get to her food, though... as though something she didn't like was in it.

I can't believe she's still so picky. She cooked the stuff, too.

Once everyone was finished, and the brat was off washing dishes, I had everybody gather around, so that I could explain our new mission.

"That guy wants us to destroy his enemies." I said. "There are three that he spoke of, but, if we're going to split up, we might as well take out some of our old enemies, as well."

They all smirked, beginning to fiddle with their weapons.

"It's just a matter of deciding who goes where." I said. "I haven't quite figured that out, yet, so, here's how we'll do it..."

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I set the pots down, and turned to see who'd been sent to follow me.

To my shock, no one was there.

Oh, no. They were not leaving me out here. Not after they made all that fuss about keeping me prisoner, and with all those youkai in the forest.

I went right back to the camp site, ready to ask them why they'd just left me.

Until I got there...

"We'll send Kyoukotsu after this guy, 'cause he'll be easiest to defeat, with comrades to knock around, and distract him." Bankotsu said. "Mukotsu, you should go for the wolf youkai. He's got jewel shards, and no skills in particular. Suikotsu, the last youkai is very quiet, very steady. Knock that out of him. The rest of you will come with me."

They all smiled and nodded.

"Honestly, are you that stupid?" I asked.

They all glared up at me.

I stepped back once, realizing I'd insulted them, slightly.

"T-That plan is insufficient." I said. "You'll get half your group killed in an instant, should you execute it."

"Yeah?" Bankotsu asked, still glaring.

Be careful, now. They're all watching you, practically begging you to make a mistake. Say something wrong, and they'll kill you.

"Assuming everyone in that group knows how to fight, you'd do best to send someone who can attack from a distance, and Mukotsu." I said. "A wolf youkai will be very strong, so, send someone stronger. A quiet youkai is a confident one. He knows he's strong, and he probably won't even bother you if he doesn't think you're worth his time. It'd be best to leave him be."

Slowly, they all turned to face each other.

"What do you think, Oaniki?" Suikotsu asked.

"She's a war lord's daughter, I guess she might know something." Bankotsu said.

I folded my arms in irritation.

"The plan makes sense..." Bankotsu went on. "Alright, brat. If you're so worried, we'll do it."

I scoffed. "Hardly." I said. "At least, this way, you won't lose as many men..."

He glared at me. I stepped back once. What did I say? I most likely saved his brothers! He should be thanking me, at least.

"S-So, who am I stuck with?" I asked.

That was a very big mistake. But, I know better than to ask that question again, I promise you...

_Oi - Hey (call for attention)._

_Youkai - Monster (roughly)._

_Oaniki - Older brother._

_Now, maybe I made them seem a little too dim, here, but, they seemed like the careless type in the anime. So, there. Please, review!_


	8. Thinking

**Here I go! Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

"Come now, Mori-hime. Won't you keep up with me?" Mukotsu asked.

I continued to glare at the grass beside the road we were on.

I couldn't believe he'd stuck me with this man again! After all I'd done for him!

On top of that, he'd tied me up like a dog and given Mukotsu the rope.

Maybe Mukotsu wasn't quite so forceful as to pull me around, but, this was humiliating.

"Ungrateful rat!" I said to myself. "I'll see him hang yet!"

Mukotsu sighed, and looked ahead.

"I really wish you'd forgive us for taking you prisoner like this." Mukotsu said. "We've had such troubled lives, all of us. We only captured you for a treasure that could make life just a little bit easier for us."

I'd have crossed my arms if they weren't tied to my sides. I didn't care that the treasure helped them. I only cared that they got it, and sent me home, soon.

"How did you come to be?" I asked, annoyed with hearing about that non-existent treasure again.

For a moment, he said nothing, and I wondered if he'd heard what I said.

I slowly brought my gaze around, to see him walking on, his head a little lower than before.

"Are you hard of hearing?" I asked. "How did you come to be?"

He raised his head up once more.

Still, he did not answer me.

I will not be treated with silence! I will get an answer!

I ran to catch up with him.

"How did you come to be?" I asked, loudly.

He looked up at me with the most eerie glare.

I jumped back as far as the rope would allow me.

Mukotsu had never glared at me before. This was new, and could only mean I was in trouble.

"I-I... I..." I stuttered. "I-I'll b-be quiet now."

He turned his gaze forward once more, and stopped walking.

"You would do well not to bring that up again." Mukotsu said.

He started walking again, and jerked the rope, forcing me to follow him.

Odd how he just forgave me like that. How bad had his past been?

Mukotsu led me down the road, calmly, not even bothering to ask me to keep up with him anymore.

Clouds began to build up over-head. Wind blew just a little stronger than before. The air became much cooler, as did the road.

It was about time. I was so tired of hot weather. My feet were scolded from walking on the blazing road, and my cheeks were still burning from the sun beating down over-head.

I let out a sigh of relief, as a gentle breeze brushed over me.

Things were becoming pleasantly cool. The outdoors was almost tolerable.

I was able to calm down to a mild irritation, from my constant state of annoyance.

For a moment, I forgot that I was tied up, and being led toward a potential battle, that was sure to lead to blood-shed.

I closed my eyes, and slowly lost myself within my thoughts, and memories...

My chest began to ache... like I had been holding my breath for some time.

I could feel myself breathing, but... I still felt like I was suffocating.

My skin felt cold, and wet. I felt someone's fingers in mine, clinging tightly, but shaking like they were trying to get free.

The scenery ahead of me was a gross green color, with something flying up in front of me, and dark streaks dancing all around.

All this... what did it mean?

I felt myself spinning forward, almost weightlessly.

Suddenly, my face slammed into dirt, and a hand landed hard on the back of my head.

With difficulty, I tilted my head up to find that I was now surrounded by dripping wet trees, and rain was pouring around me.

Mukotsu lifted his hand from my head, and yanked a jar from the basket tied to his back.

Just past him I saw a giant, anthropomorphic rat writhing in the mud.

"Oh, does the poison hurt?" Mukotsu taunted. "This one ought to put you out of your misery!"

He pulled the top off of the jar, and a yellow smoke erupted from within, enveloping the rat.

It wasn't long before it's pained cries stopped.

The smoke cleared as the rain continued to fall. The rat was dead.

I stood up.

"Such a nuisance." Mukotsu said. "All these youkai suddenly coming out like this. Mori-hime, you didn't pick that shrub from a while back, did you?"

I looked at him.

I didn't even know how I'd gotten here, and he expected me to know about a plant we'd passed along the way?

"What shrub?" I asked.

"Hmm, so you weren't paying attention." Mukotsu said. "I suppose they were only waiting for us to get away from the others. This way, Mori-hime. The rat left us some shelter."

He led me into a cave.

It reeked of rotting food, corpses and the creature's own stool.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, slapping my hands to my face. "I refuse to stay in there! That smell is horrible!"

Mukotsu looked at me, already putting sticks together for a fire.

"Well, I suppose you don't have to stay here." Mukotsu said.

He allowed me the slack to back up a bit, which I took full advantage of.

"I'd have thought, however, that you would prefer this to the rain." Mukotsu said.

I raised my head slightly, and cast a glance outside.

It was pouring out there. However, it was warm due to previous summer heat-waves.

I would be just fine going out in the rain.

So, I slowly eased my way out, struggling with his grip on the rope, and sat against the outer wall.

"I won't go anywhere." I said. "It sickens me to say. However, you are the only one here who can protect me, as far as I know."

There was a bit of a pause. I could only guess what was going on.

Then, the rope dropped.

I wasn't going to ask why. I wasn't going to look in, and see what he was doing now.

I quickly picked up the rope, and began working to untie the knot.

It was no simple task, with my arms bound beneath the rope.

And the knot he used was rather complicated. I barely knew how to tie this one myself.

How such a stupid man came to learn this knot, and tie it properly was beyond me.

I started rolling around, and flipping, rubbing that knot against anything upon which I could find purchase.

It was a slow process, but, it was working.

Soon, I had it undone, and began pulling the rope off of me.

"Too much rope." I said. "What a waste. He probably needs this for his battle, too. He's going to die, where ever he is, and it's because he worries too much about my behavior!"

Once I had the rope off, I began wrapping it up so that we could carry it with us.

Mukotsu came out with a bowl in one hand, and a small bottle in the other.

His eyes went wide upon looking at me.

I put the now bundled-up rope to the side, and brought my full attention to Mukotsu.

"What are you gawking at?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I lowered my head, realizing my mistake.

"I have brought your meal." Mukotsu said, handing me the bowl. "Drink the contents of this bottle after you've eaten."

I looked at him as I took the bottle.

"Why?" I asked, very unsure of this bottle, now.

"My skin secretes a light coating of poison, from all the poisons I've consumed over the years." Mukotsu said. "That's the antidote for it."

Casually as he'd walked out, Mukotsu turned, and walked back into the cave.

I could only stare in shock at the spot he'd been standing in, as though he hadn't left.

He was trying to feed me poison! And he wasn't even trying to hide it!

Slowly, I set the bowl and bottle down, and turned away from it.

Things were getting worse and worse every minute I spent with this man.

"CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?" I screamed to the top of the trees.

Thunder roared from above, and lightning flashed across the sky.

Instinctively, I squished myself up as close to the outer wall of the cave as I could possibly get.

Once that thunder passed, and the lightning was gone, everything was still, but for the sound of the pouring rain.

Mukotsu wasn't even coming out to ask about my scream.

I suppose it was nice to hear nothing, for once. But, at the same time, it was un-nerving.

I felt something... something powerful... and it was coming... to take my life...

_Youkai - monster._

_Well, I didn't cover quite as much as I wanted to, but, I can't make this chapter too long. You've gotta get up to go to the bathroom, or get a snack, or whatever sooner or later! Please, review!_


	9. Breathless

**Okay, let's finish where I left off in the previous chapter. I'll try to get it all in. Enjoy!**

I cast my eyes around the now dark forest.

Mukotsu was asleep inside the cave, with the fire slowly dying.

I was still sitting outside, wanting to sleep, but unable to.

I was soaking wet, and the wind was blowing around a lot, making it a little chilly out for me.

And this feeling... of being chased, when I'm sure I'm not, is keeping me from settling down.

The wind blew by, causing the trees to sway, and me to shiver.

_Snap! Swish! Crash!_

I yelped in shock, and pressed my face against my knees.

My body was now stuck in a constant tremble, and I couldn't stop it.

Was I going to die? Was I going to be saved? Or recaptured? Why wasn't I being moved yet?

I slowly looked up, and spotted a stick on the ground.

It'd fallen out of one of the trees because of the wind.

I heaved a sigh of relief from my aching bosom, not even realizing I'd held my breath.

My head fell back against the stone wall behind me, and I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"The power..."

The voice was low, and raspy.

My eyes shot open.

"It's here... the power... it's here..."

I raised my head back up.

A pair of glowing, green eyes was slowly advancing toward me from within the shadows.

"You... you have the power..." the voice came again. "Give it to me... give me the power!"

I was frozen with horror as a human figure emerged from the trees.

It looked familiar in the worst possible way. I dreaded this person... whoever they were.

"If you won't give it to me... I'll kill you..." It said.

The person picked up the stick that'd fallen, and came at me.

I cried out in shock, and jerked to the side, trying to avoid the blow.

Everything spun around, and I couldn't be quite sure why.

I slammed against a tree, and, suddenly, I couldn't breath.

I tried to pull in a breath, to no avail.

My chest was rejecting the air, somehow.

The figure turned to look at me, and my priorities were immediately rearranged.

I was still capable of movement, however difficult it was to do so.

I got up, still trying to breathe as I ran into the forest.

My chest was burning, and aching, screaming for air.

I could do nothing for it. I couldn't even stop to try to do something for it.

My life was in danger right now. And it seemed I would die whether this person caught me or not.

"The power! Give me the power!" My persuer hissed at me from behind.

I felt something pierce my back, and slice across.

I tried to scream in pain, as I fell to the ground. All that came out was a faint wheezing noise.

I hit the ground.

The figure was too fast to stop, and tripped right over my back, causing me further pain.

I laid there, writhing in pain, trying to breathe, and getting nothing.

The creature slowly rose to it's feet.

I couldn't do anything to defend myself, or run.

It picked up the stick once more.

I ceased all movement, knowing I was done.

Nothing I could do would save me now.

My vision began to grow cloudy. I was dying now, wasn't I?

This was... such an awful feeling... it hurts... death is... painful...

All of a sudden, the figure came down on me.

I closed my eyes, preparing for another painful impact.

I heard a _thud!_ noise, and felt nothing.

Foot steps shuffling...

"Mori-hime, are you alive?" came a voice. "If you are, you must take this elixr at once. This poison is lethal to humans and youkai."

I opened my eyes.

Mukotsu was standing over me with a bottle in his hand.

My chest ached as my heart rate picked up with excitement. I was alive.

I brought my hands to my neck, desperately trying to breathe once more.

"Mori-hime?" Mukotsu said.

The clouds cleared.

I see now. That was Mukotsu's poison I was seeing.

My eyes started trying to close. My chest was aching badly. All I could do was lie there, trying to catch my breath.

"You can't even breathe, can you?" Mukotsu asked, his voice becoming faint in my ears.

I wanted to yell at him. Scream at him. Tell him how stupid he was... but, I couldn't. I didn't have the air I required for speech, let alone life.

Right then, I felt something wrap around my wrists, and lift me up.

I was shaken around a bit until I was leaning against something.

My backed burned against whatever it was.

"Calm down. Try to take a breath now." came a voice.

I was thinking of dancing wildly, and holding my breath, but, that might work.

Idiot. What did he think I was doing?

After a moment, I began to feel my breath returning to me.

I sat where I was, simply gasping for air, enjoying the feeling of being able to breathe once more.

"I suppose you don't need the antidote after all." Mukotsu said. "If you couldn't breathe, you probably didn't take in enough for it to be lethal."

His words meant nothing to me. I didn't care about much anything else, as I slipped down into a deep, deep sleep.

That morning, I woke to a breeze over my shoulders, and a stinging on my back.

My yukata was part-way off.

I opened my eyes, and spotted Mukotsu using a mortar and pestle to grind up some roots, and leaves.

"Please, be still. I have been treating your wound all night." Mukotsu said. "The medicine on your back right now is thin like water, and will run off if you move too much."

Medicine? So, he doesn't just make poison?

Another beeze blew over me, stinging my back, and causing me to shiver.

"Urgh! It hurts!" I said.

"Please, bear it." Mukotsu said. "Just until I can get this on it, and cover it up."

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"It will begin to rot, and start you on a slow death." Mukotsu said.

I grimaced, and settled down on the ground.

The only sound I could hear for a while was the light grinding noise between the mortar and pestle.

Much too quiet. And I was terribly bored.

"So..." I said. "Who was that? The man you killed?"

Mukotsu looked at me.

"That was no man." He said. "It was a nasty creature. Created when someone breaks a mirror in scorn. It takes the form of whatever the person was angry at when the mirror was broken."

I turned my face up a bit, and spotted the creature.

It appeared to be wearing my father's armor.

And there was a time... quite some time ago... that I broke a hand mirror he'd gotten for me.

He'd brought back fewer treasures than he'd promised me that time... I wonder... did I go too far?

Mukotsu finally put the pestle down, and came to me with the mortar.

"Just a little bit longer." He said.

Mukotsu began slathering the gash in my back with the contents of the mortar.

I winced in pain.

"Be still." Mukotsu said. "I'll move quickly, but, you must be still."

I struggled to stay still, as he began using swifter movements to cover my wound.

Strange... he was so patient... not quite like the others would've been with me.

It was as though... he'd done this for others before me.

"You were... a medicine man... weren't you?" I asked.

Mukotsu paused, briefly.

He removed his hand for a moment, and brought it back with more of this mysterious substance.

"And a talented one at that." Mukotsu said, quietly. "My village would not have survived as long as it did without me. However, they refused to return my kindness. They thought, since they'd been so 'good' while I treated their wounds, that I was obligated to give them the medicine everytime they asked, whenever they asked for it. They beat me whenever I refused, and there were many times when I refused."

Mukotsu put the mortar aside, and picked up a long ribbon.

"Sit up, and I'll finish dressing your wound." Mukotsu said.

I hesitated. I wasn't too keen on the idea of just lying there, half naked, while he put the medicine on me. Sitting up... I had little choice. Perhaps he'd kill me if I didn't behave.

I was careful to keep my arms around my chest as I sat up.

"So... you created poisons to kill your village... am I right?" I asked.

Mukotsu began quickly wrapping the bandage around my torso.

"Stop now." He said. "I will speak no more of this."

I lowered my head. I was right, wasn't I?

A few minutes later, he'd almost wrapped up my whole upper torso.

"Move your arms." Mukotsu said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Then I can't cover the whole cut." Mukotsu retorted.

I frowned. With my skin open like it was, it was easy for him to poison me. But, he... this is the one thing I'd been trying to avoid with him.

I sighed, slowly putting my arms out, and closing my eyes.

I felt him begin wrapping again.

After a little bit, I began to think I was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't that interested in me after all.

But, then... a sudden increase in pressure on my chest threw away all doubts in myself, and I shrieked like never before...

_Hime - Princess._

_There we go. Just a touch long for my taste, but, my sister keeps begging me to write longer chapters so... there you have it, sis! Please, review! Not you, sis, you can talk to me directly._


	10. Still learning

**Enjoy!**

I was rushing down the road, quite a bit faster than Mukotsu, making sure he was not close enough to touch me.

"Mori-hime, please! Slow down!" He cried.

"NEVER!" I screamed.

I picked up my pace just a bit.

"Please! You must understand my situation!" Mukotsu said. "I am a lonely man, and you are an enticing young woman!"

"SILENCE!" I screamed.

I clutched tightly to my pitiful yukata, somehow still feeling that filthy creature's hands on me.

One of the few times I decide to trust someone from the group called the 'Shichinintai', and he completely violates me! The nerve!

The sound of many swords slashing at something caught a small piece of my attention.

There was an army up ahead, wasn't there?

I quickly ran ahead, soon coming across a ravine.

Down in it, to my dismay, was the womanly man from the Shichinintai, in a circle of dead soldiers, and a small group of people trying to fight him.

His sword was actually a chain of swords. He didn't have to move from his spot as he jerked his swords back, and then forward.

One man with silver hair and dog ears stepped forward, and knocked the feminine man's swords back easily with one swing of his sword.

I lowered my head, and sat down on the edge of the ravine to watch the fight.

Mukotsu was close behind me, running right up next to me.

"Oh, excellent job!" Mukotsu said. "You've found him at last."

He pulled out a couple of his poison jars, opened them, and poured some of the contents into his mouth.

This was not new to me. I knew he could consume poison without worry. He used them as spices for his food many times.

Once his mouth was full, he closed both jars, and put them back.

He took a deep breath, raising his mask, and blew the poison out into the ravine.

The feminine man jumped back out of the poisonous mist, and looked up at us.

The look on his face was that of a child who was interrupted during a thoroughly entertaining game.

I could swear I heard him curse Mukotsu, too.

"There." Mukotsu said. "We have his attention. Let's go find a meeting point."

I jumped up and took off before Mukotsu could rise from his kneeling position. Still don't want to be very close to him.

I ran a short ways into the forest, and found myself a spot to sit.

Mukotsu caught up, and fell to a sit, looking winded.

It didn't take him long to catch his breath, and begin refilling his poison jars.

For some reason, he didn't speak a word to me, or try to explain himself.

He hadn't stopped trying to get me to forgive him since this morning. What happened to make him change his mind?

Soon, the feminine man came walking up behind Mukotsu, picked up his foot, and put it down on Mukotsu's head.

"What's the deal?" He asked. "Unleashing your poison on me like that..."

Mukotsu shook the feminine man's foot off of his head, and looked back at him.

"Relax. I knew you'd get away." Mukotsu said.

The feminine man huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Why'd you cut me off like that?" He asked. "I was enjoying that battle."

"You were about to lose." Mukotsu said, simply. "I stepped in to make sure you'd be around to help wipe them out in another battle."

The feminine man walked around, stopping in front of Mukotsu with his back turned to him, obviously ready to leave.

"That woman in the bunch... Kagome, I believe her name was..." Mukotsu said.

"Hmm? What about her?" The feminine man asked.

Mukotsu began packing up his poisons and such.

"I want her." Mukotsu said.

"If I can have InuYasha." The feminine man said.

"Done." Mukotsu said.

I raised my head in slight irritation. He stopped appologizing because he'd found someone else he wanted more than me. I did not like being ignored. However, I'd excuse it this time. I did not want him to touch me again.

The feminine man started away.

Mukotsu started off in another direction.

With little hesitation, I followed after the feminine man.

He looked back at me, and frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm just going to follow you." I said. "I won't be any trouble. I just don't want to stay with Mukotsu anymore."

The feminine man scoffed, and turned to look ahead.

His scabbard had scales on it. His sword was long, and serpentine.

I see. He's the one called Jakotsu.

Well, now I know how to address him. But... how does a man get to be so feminine?

I looked him over, letting my gaze rest on his irritated face a moment longer than anything else.

He gave me the nastiest glares of the entire group. I had to be very careful about when and how I asked about his past.

"Oh, yeah!" Jakotsu said, suddenly.

He grabbed the front of his kimono, and began shaking it, as though trying to cool himself down.

I raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior. Today wasn't all that hot at all. The rain had fixed that well.

A dazed look spread across his face. Something was very pleasing about this action, to him.

"W-What... What are you doing?" I asked.

His pleased look faded away as he turned to glare at me.

"Making sure my beloved InuYasha can follow me!" Jakotsu said.

InuYasha? Bizzare name... A dog's arrow duplicate?

"How does that help, exactly?" I asked.

"Baka! InuYasha has a very strong sense of smell!" Jakotsu said. "And he likes to fight... Mmm, he's bound to follow me!"

He? What in heaven's name... ?

"Y-You... love... a man?" I asked, trying to sound calm, wondering if he was joking with me.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Jakotsu snapped.

I jumped back.

A shiver ran up my spine, and a cold tingle crept into my belly.

Many sick images floated through my mind.

I'd never felt more disgusted than I did in that moment... I would say nothing, though. It was obvious that he was protective of this... habit, and he was not one of the more forgiving members of the Shichinintai. Not to mention... I wanted to forget I'd ever learned about this.

I wanted the images in my head to stop, again.

Maybe I can change the subject...

"So... what made you become a killer?" I asked.

He looked back at me, obviously caught off guard by my sudden change in subject.

I lowered my head a bit, slightly embarrassed at my own randomness.

"Hmm. I guess... since you're a woman, I'll tell you." Jakotsu said.

Because I'm a woman? Why?

"I grew up in a house like yours." Jakotsu said. "Really fancy, with all the guards, and maids... I had a lot of sisters, and my old lady adored them. My old man died before I was old enough to remember him. The old lady didn't want anything to do with me. She was too busy spoiling my sisters. For a while, I started dressing up, and behaving like my sisters did, to see if I could get her attention. She and my sisters laughed at me, for it. Then, my mother found a new husband. He was young and handsome... probably after my mother's riches... but, he understood why I dressed up. He understood me. He was the one to teach me how to handle the Jakotsutou. I loved him so..."

More shivers ran up my spine. There would be no avoiding this subject, would there?

"I went to confess to him, one hot summer night..." Jakotsu said. "I poured out my heart to him... In a moment, the man I'd come to love became just the same as my old lady... I wouldn't let her keep him, though. I killed her and my sisters... and then slowly killed him, gently planting a kiss of love and death on his lips as he left this world... "

I've made some revisions to this story. The detail he put into murdering his mother and sisters was too much for me to repeat.

I didn't know how to reply without getting myself killed. I was simply horrified by the stories I'd heard from each member of the Shichinintai. I didn't know whether to feel more scared of them, or, if I should pity them.

I still hadn't heard one story, though...

"Ah! This spot is perfect!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

I jumped, and looked around.

We were standing in a sunny forest clearing.

Jakotsu climbed up on top of the boulder in the middle, and began shaking his kimono more vigorously.

"The wind's good, too! Oh, I can't wait!" Jakotsu cried.

I looked around, as I backed up against a tree.

Jakotsu kept babbling gory fantasies to himself, as we waited on this 'InuYasha' to show up.

For a moment, I felt as though he'd been just a little too full of himself, expecting someone to follow him by a scent trail... until he actually came...

_Hime - Princess._

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_InuYasha - Dog arrow duplicate. As in, a near perfect duplicate of his father._

_Okay, so, I'm not prejudiced against homosexual people! I meant no disrespect with any of this! It was all for the sake of Mori's new 'bratty' character! That in mind, please, review!_


	11. Understanding

**Last chapter wasn't my best ever, but, I got something done with it. Now, I'll tell you that almost all of these pasts are made-up. The only one ever revealed was Suikotsu's, so, I had to make them up! Anyway, enjoy!**

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Jakotsu roared at me.

I looked over the pile of mushrooms that were surrounding him.

They were all wiggling, and I couldn't find it in me to touch one.

"How do I...?" My voice trailed as I spotted an acorn amongst the mushrooms.

There were sealing characters on it.

So, these mushrooms were just illusions?

I reached out, and plucked that acorn from the bunch of mushrooms.

All at once, all of those mushrooms became acorns, and fell off of Jakotsu.

He kicked the ones at his feet, sending them flying across the clearing.

I swear, I saw a bird fall down somewhere in the trees from being hit by one of those acorns.

Jakotsu stepped down from the boulder, and turned to glare at me.

I leaned back a bit, ready to start moving away, if it came to it.

"You are absolutely useless!" He said. "If you're going to stick around, and spy on my date, you might as well kill off interferences! You could've easily knocked that fox out if you threw one of the rocks at your feet!"

I cast a brief glance downward, and saw that there were, indeed, rocks at my feet.

Bringing my eyes back up to Jakotsu, I frowned just a little deeper.

"As though I'd scratch up my hands any more than they've already been scratched!" I said. "I'm not going to ravage myself if I don't have to!"

I shouldn't have said that... I shouldn't have even thought it.

Before I knew it was coming, Jakotsu's fist connected with my face, throwing me across the clearing, and sending me rolling across the ground.

"You know, it's little snot-nosed, bratty bitches like you that really piss me off!" Jakotsu called after me. "I don't know how I put up with you even this long!"

Fear over-took me.

The moment I was up, I started running.

I could hear Jakotsu's sword lashing at the ground behind me.

I was evading him, though. Perhaps he was slow. Perhaps there was a chance I would escape with my life.

I saw the trees coming to an end ahead.

No! Stop! You need to stay in the trees for protection!

I pulled back, and dug in my heels... to no avail.

I tumbled out of the trees.

Beyond those trees was a steep hill. With no time to regain my balance, I fell forward, and went rolling down that hill, over rocks, and twigs.

I screamed and cried in pain, and couldn't stop myself from rolling. Not even when I reached level ground.

Suddenly, I hit something. It felt like two, upright sticks.

I heard a splashing sound, as I began trying to steady my dizzy head.

Something hot and wet splashed onto my back, scolding me, and causing me to scream.

I writhed around, trying to apply pressure to my burning back.

I couldn't touch it, though. The cut on my back would not allow it.

I was vaguely aware of the voices around me.

People were screaming, and yelling. Beyond that, I heard metal clanging, and the sound of lots of fluids spilling.

I cast my some-what steady eyes around in time to spot a couple of soldiers fall to the ground, blood flying from their bellies.

I'd rolled into an army camp ground, and the soldiers there were all going after Jakotsu, who was eagerly slaughtering them as they came at him.

Their numbers began increasing, obscuring my view of Jakotsu.

I slowly sat up, lightly weeping in agony, as my cut protested to my movement.

I could see Jakotsu again. His face was slowly losing his previous smile, as the soldiers gradually increased their numbers beyond Jakotsu's limit.

He was becoming fearful for his life. He was about to lose this battle.

On one hand, I was happy. I was the reason this filthy abomination was about to be destroyed.

On the other... he'd called me useless... a snot-nosed brat... yet, here he was, about to die... I could decide not to help him now... I could choose to let him die, as pay-back for his cruel words.

As I watched the fear become more and more plain on his face, I thought about his pitiful past... about all the pitiful pasts of the members of the Shichinintai... and how they said I could never understand the pain they've gone through.

My chest ached now, blocking out the pain in my back. Something, in the deepest darkest part of my mind, was trying to surface.

Slowly, I cast my eyes over to one of the dead soldiers, and spotted a sword.

"Wakaranai... ka?" I said.

I reached over, and pulled that sword out.

The blade shone like the sun itself. It was perfectly smooth, but for a few notches in the edge, from having collided with other blades. The hilt was firmly attached. It wasn't falling off anytime soon.

A very good sword if I do say so myself.

I slowly rose to my feet, the sword still in hand.

A choking sensation rose up in my throat. My body felt a bit colder. For a moment, I felt like my hair was floating around me. Pain... like no other... but, why?

I pushed it back. I didn't want to remember this pain.

I raised the sword in my hands, and brought it down on the first man I could reach, putting a deep gash in his back.

He screamed in agony, falling to the side, knocking over a few other soldiers.

I plowed through, swinging that sword as I'd seen my brother swing it.

I wasn't sure how many soldiers I'd hit. I just knew that I was getting closer to Jakotsu with each one.

Soon, I found him, trying to swing his chain of swords, but, unable to get enough force to do damage, because he was crowded by so many men.

I raised the sword, and quickly started cutting away at them.

They fell away easily. Some began challenging me, keeping me from doing anymore damage for a minute, before I killed them.

I was now becoming surrounded, and beginning to panic.

All I could do was fight. I started to forget the moves I'd watched so many times back home, and found myself screaming when blocking attacks coming my way.

"Oh, shut up, already!" Came a shout.

Right about then, everything fell silent, and all the soldiers froze with horrified looks on their faces.

I spun around every which way, expecting someone to strike.

All of a sudden, they all leaned toward me.

I shrieked in horror as they piled up on top of me.

It was quite a little bit before I realized that everyone in that pile, except for me, was dead, and stopped screaming.

With difficulty, I crawled out of that pile, putting my hands on the ground to brace myself to get my feet out. Before I could, a pair of feet stepped into my line of sight.

I knew these feet all too well. I'd spent so many hours staring at them today, for lack of new scenery to stare at.

I turned my face away from them as I pulled my legs out of the pile of dead soldiers, and stood up.

"What's your deal?" Jakotsu asked, exasperated. "I was going to kill you back there. Why try to help me?"

I looked up at him.

At first, I thought it was because I wanted to prove a point. Then, I thought it was to push away the strange pain. But, now... No, it couldn't be. There's no way I pity this creature enough to care...

I scoffed, and folded my arms.

"I had a point to prove to you." I said. "No one destroys my pride in such a manner as you did, without having their actions repaid in full."

His face fell, slightly. What? Did he actually expect me to say I cared? Was he disappointed?

For a moment, the two of us were silent. I began to feel strange... this probably wasn't the first time I'd disappointed someone... but...

I shook my head, and looked around.

"I... I'm going to gather some supplies for our travels." I said. "Wait right here."

I went into the camp, and gathered up some food, and medical supplies into a basket.

Along the way, I found a kimono, with a purple floral pattern. It was a bit short, but, it was pretty.

I quickly pulled off my yukata, and pulled the kimono on, before I continued my search.

Once that basket was full, I went back, and found Jakotsu still in his place.

He was watching a giant bee, hovering a foot from his face.

After a moment, that bee flew off, and Jakotsu looked at me.

"Hmm? Weren't you just wearing a white kimono?" Jakotsu asked.

"Baka!" I scoffed. "I couldn't keep wearing that flimsy thing. It would surely fall apart at the rate I'm going."

I picked up two sheathed swords, and stuck them into my obi.

"We don't need those." Jakotsu said.

"They're for me." I said. "I have a knack for sword fighting. I will not be left defenseless when I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Now, where are we headed?"

Jakotsu sighed, sliding his sword back into the sheathe on his back as he turned, and started walking toward a nearby road. I followed him through the night.

By morning, we reached a temple, where Jakotsu sat down to talk to Renkotsu, while I was stuck serving them food and drinks the whole time...

_Wakaranai ka - Don't understand, huh?_

_Yukata - Thin kimono._

_Baka - Stupid._

_Geez... I don't know what to say. Maybe you do, though. Please, review!_


	12. Village life

**I'm hoping this'll start getting better soon. Like, serious drama kind of better. I have big plans for this one! Enjoy!**

"Baka! He's over here!" Jakotsu roared at me, as I stood up straight.

We are fighting with Koga, the wolf youkai, and I can't seem to land a single blow.

He's too fast. Despite having memorized some of my brother's techniques, I simply wasn't as fast as him.

I huffed, turning to look, only to find they'd gone again.

I turned again.

All of a sudden, a new youkai came flying at me.

I gasped, and brought my swords up to block it.

The creature knocked me back, pressing the flats of my blades to my chest.

The creature's mouth was almost at my face, its saliva dripping down, and burning my skin with it's poison.

I screamed in agony, as I pulled one of my swords out from under the creature, and began trying to stab it.

The skin was thick. I could only pierce it enough to get the creature to roll off of me, shocked by the pain.

I got up, ran at the writhing creature, and stuck both of my swords into it.

After a little bit of a struggle, it finally gave in, and died.

I stood, panting for a bit. I'd pestered my brother about being all worn-out and sweaty after his battles before... now, I began to feel... like a hypocrite. He was sure to pick on me about this if he ever found out...

With what little strength I had left, I pulled those swords out, and returned them to their scabbards.

"Baka! Where were you?" Jakotsu roared at me.

I turned.

Koga was nowhere in sight. Jakotsu was perfectly irate. And there was fire light in the distance.

He can't really be angry with me, can he? I didn't call that youkai to come attack me! There's no way he can hold this against me!

"You're too slow!" Jakotsu snapped. "Kyoukotsu could move faster! Don't join a fight if you can't keep up!"

He jerked his sword back to him, and shoved it back into its sheathe.

"I'm going on ahead!" Jakotsu said. "Catch up when you think you can!"

He turned, and ran toward the fire light.

I frowned, as I watched him run off.

Now, I had no intention of following him. Quite the opposite, actually.

However... off in that direction... on our way from the temple, I'd spotted some rice fields. No doubt, there was a village nearby.

Going this way, then making for the fields, surely, I'd find somebody down there.

So, after letting Jakotsu put some distance between us, I started running down the path as well.

I ran straight for those rice fields, and began looking around for some sign that someone'd been there recently.

In the darkness, I could see faint lights. There it was. Just as I'd suspected.

I ran as fast as I could to that village, and soon had the pheasants there give me a meal, and a place to stay.

The floor was hard, and uncomfortable, and the food was bland, but, anywhere and anything was better than what the Shichinintai offered...

**A few days later, in Bankotsu's POV:**

"Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu were killed, that couldn't be helped." I said. "But, I still have someone to blame for it. I'd punish her, if you hadn't let her run off!"

Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu have returned, half-way successful, and missing the brat.

"Geez... she was being slow." Jakotsu said. "And she still complained... even when she gathered up the gall to start fighting battles..."

I raised my head slightly.

"Fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah... it shocked me, too..." Jakotsu said. "It started like this..."

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I bent over again to pick up yet another rice plant.

My back cracked as I did so.

My whole body was aching like never before. I couldn't complain about it, though.

These spiteful pheasants have stolen my swords, and forced me to work in the fields, until I've learned my lesson. I didn't even do anything to deserve this!

I called for a bath, and for my kimono to be cleaned. Nothing they couldn't do. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Stupid people... I am a princess! I should not have to do any of this!

I slowly straightened up, holding onto my back, for fear it might snap.

I stretched a bit, and looked around.

Everyone else was planting new sprouts already.

I looked into my basket, and glared at it.

I wasn't quite finished yet. I had another five or six sprouts to go.

They told me I'd gotten the easier rows. Those liars.

These rows were every bit as long as the others, with more sprouts in them.

"Keep going, ojou-chan." came a voice.

I scowled. This was the voice of Keisuke. An old man with a mocking attitude. He was like Bankotsu with a brain.

He wasn't frail, either. He twisted my arm around behind my back before I could slap him, once. He's usually the one in charge when the youkai attack the village. Oddly, though, he's the only one to get hurt in those battles.

I reached down, and continued about picking up the sprouts.

Just as soon as I was done, Keisuke came to me with a basket in his hand.

This was my first basket of sprouts to plant.

"It does you no good to keep that nasty glare on your face." Keisuke said. "You look prettier with a smile. So, smile while you finish this job. It'll go much faster that way."

He took my basket, handed his to me, and walked away.

My hands were shaking with fury, as I stomped down into the filthy water once more.

For hours, I was there, stuffing sprouts into the mud, readjusting them when Keisuke spotted the smallest problem with them.

By sunset, I'd reached the final row, and Keisuke simply sat on the dry land, watching me, sipping water from his bamboo canteen.

I was about on the edge now. No one would let me have any food or water because I hadn't finished my rows in the rice fields.

Cruel... absolutely barbaric... worse than the Shichinintai!

Silent tears streamed down my face, as I worked through my hunger, and dehydration, until the sun had set...

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_Ojou-chan - Young lady._

_Not too much longer... give me five chapters, and I'll be into the main conflict! Please, review!_


	13. Keisuke

**Enjoy the story!**

I hung my head low, as I followed Keisuke through the village.

Back home, I would never have imagined doing all the things I have in the past thirteen days.

Cooking... cleaning... farming... battling... None of it was involved in my plans for my future...

I cast my eyes up at Keisuke's back.

He'd been criticizing my work this whole time. I wanted nothing more than to take one of my swords, and...

"If I did so badly, back there, why didn't you do it yourself?" I asked.

I didn't really want an answer, but, I asked anyway.

Right then, Keisuke stopped.

I stopped a little ways' behind him, becoming aware that he may punish me for asking such a question.

Slowly, Keisuke turned to look at me.

"How would you learn how to plant them properly if you didn't get to plant them yourself?" He asked.

Hmm. Sharp point...

"I don't have to! I am a war lord's daughter!" I said. "I have servants to do this for me, once I get home!"

"And, until we find your father, and he comes to get you, you have to pitch in, and help us." Keisuke said. "It's a fair trade, isn't it? We will protect you, feed you, and house you, just as long as you help us with some of our daily chores?"

Put that way... and said aloud... it sounded as though I was getting the better end of the deal.

However, I knew otherwise.

I was working out in the sun, where my skin would burn, and turn an ugly brown color. And I'd be in the mud, slipping, getting dirty, and wet. My hands were blistered, and scratched up from everything I'd been through.

"Hardly!" I said, folding my arms into my sleeves.

Keisuke sighed, shaking his head, as he turned to continue onward.

"What do they teach young ones in those grand palaces?" I heard him whisper.

I did not see what that had to do with anything.

But, I had been taught many things. Manners. Grace. Poise. Everything one might need to impress other royals.

My mother'd tried to teach me about silly things... plants, and animals... stories for children... all stupid things.

Why she tried to teach me those things, I didn't know. She was always very spontaneous, with reasons that she felt were very good. She must've hit her head a lot when she was young.

Somehow, though, I've managed to grow up without her ridiculous character traits, and become a sensible woman...

However... that face of hers... she was almost always smiling... she was always beautiful... yet, she never painted her face... I had yet to accomplish such beauty...

All of a sudden, I bumped into something, bringing me back to the world before me.

I had continued following Keisuke, without even thinking about it, and he'd stopped right in front of me.

"Ojou-chan, get out of here!" Keisuke whispered.

"Eh? What is it this time?" I asked.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you will turn around and run, right now!" Keisuke hissed.

I glared at the back of his head, turned, and started away.

"Geez. What's wrong with these pheasants?" I asked. "Making royals work is bad enough! But, telling them what to do, and, the moment they're nearly done, tell them to do something else is absolute insanity!"

All of a sudden, I began to feel an eerie aura... something dangerous was watching me.

Was this what Keisuke was trying to warn me about?

I picked up my pace, now jogging away from Keisuke, back toward the fields.

Behind me, I heard a loud crashing sound, followed by Keisuke's own cry. What caused him to make such a noise, I couldn't be sure. I didn't care.

I was going to escape. I was going to live.

I started running as fast as I could.

The wind whipped around me, creating that loud rushing noise, and drowning out all else.

I didn't hear it, as something ghosted up behind me.

I didn't know it was there until something struck my feet, causing me to fall forward.

I cried out in shock as my face collided with the dirt.

Something heavy landed hard on my back.

I gasped, as all of my precious air was forced out of me.

"Ojou-chan!" I heard Keisuke's voice.

I began struggling to get up.

The creature on my back began growling, taunting me.

Panic set in. I was fighting for all I was worth to get up.

I heard a cry of pain behind me, and saw Keisuke go flying forward.

Some kind of a cat creature walked up to him, lifted him, and began beating him.

"I said to myself 'just get it and go'." It said, throwing him down in front of me. "But, it's just too much fun to knock you around!"

I could only watch as this creature beat up the man who'd been nothing... but...

I wanted to say rude. I wanted to say cruel. But... my head would only say... kind... caring...

Despite pushing me to do all forms of ridiculous chores... Keisuke had been the only one to stand in my favor, when I needed a place to stay... All others were ready to simply send me on my way out of there...

During my chores, he would teach me how to make them just a little easier, and faster.

He would bring me food and water as I needed them.

Now that I was thinking about it... he was only stern when I refused to do chores... even the ones that turned out to be so simple... just like...

Keisuke let out a roar of pain, as the cat creature raked its claws across his chest.

Watching his blood fly... something was different. This wasn't like those soldiers I'd killed, or the youkai I defended myself from.

I put my hands on the ground in front of me.

"Keisuke..." I said.

A strange heat ran through my whole body, as I pushed down on the ground.

"No..." I grunted, beginning to fight with the weight of the creature on my back.

Its claws dug into my back. I couldn't find it in me to scream. I was focused on pushing on the ground.

I felt space between me and the ground.

Quickly, I brought my knees up under me, giving myself more space.

That was it.

"BAKA!" I screamed, forcing my feet flat on the ground, and standing, knocking that creature to the ground.

Keisuke looked at me, holding his chest as he went down on one knee.

"Ojou-chan... run..." He said.

The cat creature on the ground began rolling to get up.

The cat attacking Keisuke turned its attention to me.

I had no idea where my sudden increase in anger, and confidence came from, but, I was not going to waste the strength that came with it.

"I am not so cowardly as to run from a couple of lowly tom cats!" I hissed. "I will stay right here!"

Both cats came at me. I put my arms up to defend myself, as their claws closed in...

_Ojou-chan - Young lady._

_Keisuke no baka - Keisuke you dummy._

_Maybe this was a bit short, but, I'm in love with this chapter! I hope y'all liked it, too! Please review!_


	14. Valiant fighter

**Oooooh! I'm so excited! I hope y'all are ready for this! Enjoy!**

I stood there, panting, my grip on the sword hilt shaking.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the tops of the distant trees.

The whole village was cluttered in cat bodies from the war that'd ensued last night.

I had those first two cats fighting for their lives.

I'd have saved the village so much trouble if I'd managed to kill them before they called for reinforcements.

But, no. I was too slow... The whole village joined the battle, and, somehow, we won.

I raised my head, and looked around at the remains of the horrific battle.

I spotted movement amongst the cat bodies.

My grip on the sword tightened, and my legs stiffened. All of my senses grew sharper.

"Ojou... -chan..." came a hoarse whisper.

A certain relief washed over me.

"Keisuke!" I said.

Without a second thought, I released the sword, and ran to see him.

Just as I got there, I tripped over one of the bodies, and fell down on top of him.

He groaned in pain.

I fought my own pain to sit up, and looked down at Keisuke's face.

Tears streamed from his eyes. Was he in this much pain?

"Ojou-chan... thank you..." He whispered.

I felt strange. Keisuke had thanked me a few times... but, this one felt so sincere.

"I knew... you were strong..." Keisuke said. "Maybe... no one else can see... but, I can... you're just like her... my daughter..."

A feeling of butterflies grew in my stomach, and I cast my eyes away.

"B-Baka." I said. "I only meant... I didn't mean... I was just fighting..."

All of those would've ended in 'to protect you'.

However... I couldn't finish a single one of those sentences.

Keisuke grimaced in pain, and his whole body stiffened.

I put my hands out toward him. Not sure what to do, though, I couldn't bring myself to touch him.

Keisuke settled back down, and slowly raised his hand, wrapping it around mine.

"I never did ask your name..." Keisuke said.

That was true. Never once had I told anyone here my name.

"Might you honor me... with the name of the woman who saved my village?" Keisuke asked.

I watched him for a moment.

His eyes... he was so... proud... of me.

I cast my eyes down at his calloused hand. All these scars and burns... this man had done so much, some of it had to be worth his pride... and he was proud of me.

"My name... is Mori." I said.

Keisuke's face became surprised, briefly. Then, a bright smile spread across his face, as he turned to look at the sky.

"Mori... sou ka?" Keisuke asked.

His eyes slowly slid closed, and more tears streamed down the side of his face.

His hand fell limp.

Keisuke had fought... valiantly. He deserved this rest.

Very slowly, I leaned forward, and rested my head on his chest.

With the battle won, and the village safe, I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

"Are we almost there?" I groaned. "And don't say you were sure she disappeared here!"

"Well, I was!" Jakotsu whined back.

That brat is proving to be truly difficult.

Jakotsu was sure she disappeared at fifteen different points in this forest, and not one of them shows signs of her actually having been there.

The sun is working its way up, now. We've been looking all night.

She doesn't really matter that much, but, it would be nice to go ahead and find her, before her body begins to decompose.

"Oh! That's right!" Jakotsu said suddenly. "I think I know where she went!"

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I blinked my eyes open.

Though the room was dark, the light from the door was bright, and hurt my still sleepy eyes.

My body was almost numb with exhaustion. I didn't want to move. I probably had to, though. Keisuke was sure to come dump water over me if I didn't.

Very slowly, I rose from the floor, and found that my injuries had been wrapped while I was asleep.

No one had bothered to put my kimono back on, though.

I grabbed it, and slid it on.

Exiting that house felt like somebody was stabbing me right in the eyes.

For a moment, I couldn't really see.

"Ojou-san." came a voice. A woman's voice.

I blinked, clearing my vision, and saw one of the women in charge of clothing the village.

"Are you well enough to be up and about like this?" She asked.

I gave her a funny look.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

She lowered her head, slightly.

"Last night... you saved my oldest son." The woman said. "He's the only child of mine that remembers his father's face."

For a moment, I thought I might point out how silly it was that she thought her son's memory was that important. But, I was too tired to make any comments of the like.

"I'll be alright." I said. "Where's Keisuke? Has he decided my chores yet?"

The woman gave me a look of surprise.

"You... You don't know?" She asked. "Keisuke-san... he died in that battle. We all assumed you knew... since you were the last to speak with him."

To say I felt different would've been an understatement.

My skin grew cold, and my chest ached.

I began having trouble breathing, and my face got warmer.

Was I... going to cry? Whatever for?

"Sou... ka..." I said. "... Has someone else decided my chores, then?"

The woman shook her head.

"We were sure you'd be resting all day..." She said.

I lowered my head.

"I see." I said. "Well... as you were."

I turned, and started away.

As I walked through the village, I saw everyone there working to clear the corpses from the village.

All these people... they were exhausted from last night... yet, they continued working hard...

My father had told me of village people before... when I was little... He would say they were supposed to do all these chores for people of high titles.

I see now, that he forgot to say... they needed to do this for themselves as well. Every day.

They had no time to rest. They had no one to do this for them. They had to work every day for the rest of their lives just to make sure they made enough for the high titles, and themselves.

And now they had to clear all these bodies out of here before they could work...

One man slipped, trying to lift a fat cat into a cart, and landed in a position where he couldn't lift it.

I stopped, and turned to face him, and the other men now trying to lift it.

My foot inched toward them.

Some of the bodies in the high pile began falling, increasing the weight that they were trying to lift.

For a moment, I stood there, watching them struggle.

How sad was it... these grown men couldn't lift such a load...

But, then... it was my fault that they had a load to lift...

Very slowly, I began moving toward them, preparing my aching body for some heavy-lifting...

_Ojou-chan/-san - Young woman._

_Sou (desu) ka - Is that so? / I see._

_Too fast, maybe? Oh, well. This is only practice for my real novels. Please, review!_


	15. Aftermath

**Enjoy!**

"This is where I fought Koga." Jakotsu said. "That wench got distracted with something, while I scared Koga off. I told her to catch up when she could, and started away. I was sure she followed me most of the way at least."

I looked around, and spotted a youkai corpse.

There were rotting stab wounds in the creature's back. A little too blunt for Jakotsu's style.

The brat had to have done this... unless that Koga guy had time to break away from Jakotsu, and kill a youkai for no particular reason.

I looked up at the sky.

A trail of smoke ran across it, back toward the fields we'd seen along the way. Probably from a nearby village.

Hmm. Guess they're burning bodies.

"Let's go see about that fire." I said. "I get the feeling she may be there."

"Hai." Jakotsu sighed, exasperated.

We both headed back up the road, and down to those fields.

Not many people were actually there yet.

Mostly women and older children.

Something big must've happened.

We made our way to the village, where they were burning a pile of neko youkai bodies.

There'd been a battle here, huh?

The brat's probably dead, then. I can only hope they're not burning human bodies, too.

I approached an old woman, and grabbed the front of her kimono.

She gasped as I lifted her up to my eye level.

"I'm looking for a girl. Short hair, bitchy, and a scowl to kill." I said.

The old woman calmed down a bit.

"You would be wise not to speak of her that way." She said. "That dear Ojou-san saved us last night."

I scoffed. "Never mind. Where is she?" I asked.

Villagers began looking at us, some getting weapons out.

"You'd best not disturb her." The old woman said. "She has worked so hard, and just lost a dear friend she didn't know she had."

Geez. Why can't I ever get a straight answer?

I tossed that old woman to the ground, and started through the village.

People came at me, trying to stop me.

They only led the way for me, as I cut them down, and headed straight for the place they were keeping me from.

They began screaming for a girl, as they realized they couldn't stop me.

The constant screaming was annoying, and kinda made me wanna turn, and kill them before I continued.

But, I spotted the brat before it crossed my mind.

She was crouched in a field, over freshly turned dirt.

Her kimono was blood-spattered.

I made my way out to her, and found that her entire aura was different.

Something had changed about this brat. It couldn't be all that big, though... right?

"Oi." I said.

She was still for a moment, watching that dirt, as though she actually felt it was worth watching.

Slowly, she turned to look at me.

Though the gesture was small, and only meant to answer me, there was... grace in her movement.

And her eyes... curious, and... pitiful.

What happened to her?

"Let's go." I said. "We have somewhere to be."

Disappointment grew in her eyes, as she turned away from me once more.

One of those youkai possessed her, didn't they?

"Hey, I'm not fallin' for any 'innocent' acts." I said, reaching out to her. "Let's go!"

Just as my fingers touched her arm, she raised her head.

In a second, she was up, two swords out, and coming at me.

I had Banryuu up in half that time and her blades collided with mine.

Her eyes met mine... and I have to say... I don't think I've ever seen eyes like hers were then.

She had a protective glare on her face, with so many different emotions behind it.

What did this village do to her?

The brat pulled back, and tried to attack again.

Using Banryuu, I spun those swords out of her hands, so that I could catch her by the neck.

Both of her hands wrapped around my wrist, but, she didn't fight, as tears streamed down her face.

"D... d-doushite... kanashiku?" She stuttered through her broken voice. "I came out of that with the fewest injuries. They consider me their savior... why am I upset?"

I felt... strange. She was asking me this... like she wanted me to console her. I started feeling weird about holding her there... her tears soaking my hand, and that question lingering in my mind.

I dropped her.

The brat fell to her knees, still crying.

I wasn't really sure what to say. She was so broken right now... not that that had a factor in this. No. I just wasn't sure if I could say something without sending her right back into her usual hell-raising rage.

After a moment, she began trying to rub away her tears, and pick her swords up.

"W... Where... where are we going?" The brat asked.

I watched as she re-sheathed her swords.

She was... careful.

Had the battle in the village taught her this much?

"Hakureizan." I said. "We're going to meet somebody there, and then I'll take you back home."

She looked up at me, a questioning look on her face.

"Just to check." I continued. "We're gonna see if your old man's lookin' for that treasure. We'll probably leave again if he doesn't have it."

She frowned, slightly, as she rose to her feet.

"I haven't much choice in the matter." The brat said. "Ikimashou."

She came to me, and waited on me to start moving.

Going back through the village, we found Jakotsu enjoying himself, killing villagers all over.

The brat pitched a hissy fit about having worked too hard to protect this village, threatening to kill him if he didn't stop.

I had Jakotsu stop just to... shut her up. Yeah. She was annoying...

The brat walked out of the village quietly, from there on.

She took all of her orders without fuss, and even put in a little effort to get them done quickly.

While shocking, I didn't complain. I kept a close eye on her, though. I didn't know how good her acting skills had gotten, and couldn't be sure if she was trying to pull a fast one on us...

_Hai - Yes._

_Oi - Hey (another call for attention)._

_Doushite kanashiku - Why sadness?(Why am I sad?)._

_Ikimashou - Let's go._

_Lovin' this! So glad I got it in at last! Please, review!_


	16. Painful Truth

**Yay! Drama! Enjoy!**

I watched her carefully, as she sharpened her sword.

The brat hadn't spoken in three days. She won't even glare at me anymore.

While the quiet was enjoyable, her lack of emotion was really bothering me. I had to get her angry, or something.

No amount of insulting seemed to bother her, though. And I wasn't too keen on complimenting her...

I watched her drag that stone across the blade again. She had an idea of what she was doing, from the looks of things. Who was the patient soul who put up with teaching her about swords?

"Hey." I said.

She gave a nod, showing she'd heard me. As much as this annoyed me, she probably wouldn't listen if I told her.

"How come you handle swords better than cooking pots?" I asked.

She paused, mid-stroke.

Finally, some emotion crossed her face, as she looked at me.

Unfortunately, it was the glare she usually put on when I'd pushed her too far.

"Have you nothing better to do?" She snapped. "I'm in pain! And I don't know why! If you're going to distract me from figuring that out, at least make it worth my while to pay attention to you!"

The brat jumped to her feet, shoving the sword back into its sheathe.

"Believe it or not, I am a war lord's daughter." She said. "It's not a very stimulating occupation, and I have to go looking for something to do when I don't have anything else! I watched the sword smith, my father, and my brother for years, and I've memorized most of their techniques! The maids weren't near as interesting to watch is all!"

With that, she stormed off into the trees toward the river.

Everyone sat up, having been awakened by her sudden out-burst.

I was just a little shaken.

This girl had gotten under my skin like no other person I'd ever known.

Screaming, whining, crying, complaining, and screaming some more. Then her attitude... she had no problem talking back to me until I threatened to kill her.

Truth be told, this girl'd been a big pain in the ass... but, this was the only way she was tolerable from the looks of things... it's this or the creepy, empty husk of a ghost she was before.

"Go back to sleep." I said. "I'll take care of her."

I got to my feet as they settled back down, and started away to find the brat.

She was crouched by the river, reaching toward the water with a shaking hand, but, not making contact with it.

I took two steps forward, just enough to see the water.

There was nothing in it. Nothing I could see, anyway.

I began to realize... she'd never actually gotten into the water when she bathed before.

I thought it was because of the slippery river bed, or the cold water.

But, now, there seemed to be something about it that bothered her.

Her head turned upward slightly, and she frowned as she spotted my reflection.

"What?" I asked.

She flopped down on her butt, and crossed her arms.

"Kinishinai..." The brat said. "Demo... I am curious... How did you come to be a mercenary?"

Geez. This wench is so random. How have I kept my sanity this whole time?

Slowly, I sat down, ready to make her think twice about ever even glaring at me, again.

"I guess I was born for this..." I said. "My old man never did like me. He would knock me around the village, no matter where we were, and had me doing all of his chores, while still taking credit for them. When we'd get home, he'd beat my old lady, too. She let him do it. She would knowingly and purposely ask him to beat her..."

The brat was beginning to sit up straighter, watching me a little more closely.

"One day, after taking it for about twelve years, and slowly becoming stronger than him by taking on his chores, I'd had enough of it." I went on. "I grabbed an old pitch fork, and headed home. I slaughtered him right outside the house before he could get inside, and beat my old lady. I thought she'd be happy to know that we were going to be okay from then on."

The brat now held her knees to her chest, listening calmly.

She seemed more interested than scared.

I guess I need to put in more detail...

"My old lady panicked when she saw the blood splatters all over me." I said. "I told her what'd happened, and she ran out to check on him, and see if he was alive. It didn't take too long before she realized he wasn't, and started yelling me. I don't know why she was upset, or why she tried to hit me for it. But, once I put that pitch fork through her neck, it was all done. The village found out the next day, and all of them came after me, trying to kill me. I ended up slaughtering them all, because they would not understand why I killed them..."

For a moment, she just sat there, watching me.

She didn't look scared, or uneasy in any way.

The brat tilted her head to the side.

"Interesting story." She said. "I might've guessed you killed your parents... surely every child wants to... however, I highly doubt this story is all true. Fathers don't beat their children. Women don't take beatings from men."

I sat up straighter, glaring her down.  
>"Maybe your parents weren't like that." I said. "But, then, your old man has the riches to buy you things to keep you and your old lady out of his way. He didn't have to beat you."<p>

She returned my glare.

"That is not the case!" She growled.

"Isn't it?" I asked. "So, when he takes you out with him, he teaches you things, and laughs with you? When he gets home, he hugs your old lady, and tells her he loves her? When you go to sleep, he pats your head, and tells you to sleep well? Does he give you gifts because he loves you? Or, is it to get your whiny ass out of his face?"

Her eyes were wide. She hadn't chosen what to feel, yet, but, I could tell I'd finally gotten through to her.

After a moment, anger returned to her eyes.

She raised her hand like she might hit me, and left it hanging.

For a little while, she sat there, glaring at me, hand shaking in the air.

It was about time. She can't say anything. She can't really do anything. She did not have a perfect life, and she knew it. Whether she would admit it or not.

She slowly lowered her hand down to cover her face.

I got to my feet, and started away.

Back at the camp site, I settled down in my spot.

The brat didn't come back until morning. She started her chores as soon as she got here, lighting the fire herself for once.

She was quiet all day, not even complaining about the heat, as we made our way to Hakureizan.

Somehow, I felt a little... uncomfortable. Like I'd said more than I should have to her. Like I'd gone too far.

I cast a glance back at her, making sure she was still tailing us.

Her head was hung low, hands at her sides, and a gloomy aura emanating from every inch of her.

My feeling got a bit stronger, as I turned ahead.

She was in pain, wasn't she?

She hated me, now, didn't she?

She would never... I shook my head.

No way. She just didn't cook something in our breakfast all the way through. My stomach's upset. That's all...

_Kinishinai - I don't care._

_Demo - However._

_Yay! Love it! Finally getting somewhere! Please, review!_


	17. Interest

**Eeeep! I'm going to love writing this one! Please, enjoy reading it!**

I sat just inside the 'barrier' of Hakureizan.

The remaining members of the Shichinintai have gone up the mountain, leaving me to think by myself.

I was still thinking about what Bankotsu'd told me yesterday... and beginning to think he was right.

My father... he always preferred my brother over me. My brother got all the special lessons, and treatments. I don't think my father even knew I existed until... three moons ago...

I held my head firmly between my hands.

I don't know why... but... I don't want to remember what brought my father to notice me more.

I hated the feeling of that memory trying to surface. I felt... bad... about myself... when I felt that memory coming back.

Something bad happened... that's all I knew...

I shook my head, and looked around, trying to keep myself from crying again.

I found myself looking up.

Mist covered the sky, for the most part. There wasn't much to see... except for a dark shadow, high over-head, circling over me.

Hmmm... I don't feel anything... I guess it's just a hawk hunting a rabbit in my general area.

"Oi!" came a voice.

I sighed, as I got to my feet.

Bankotsu came through the mist, without his brothers.

"Let's go. We've got a long trip ahead." He said.

Bankotsu walked right by me, without stopping.

I followed him away, without fuss.

As we headed away, I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Bankotsu probably felt it, too, as he kept casting glances back at me.

Something was following us. And it wasn't friendly.

I was feeling like this often, now. Ever since I was kidnapped... And the feeling was always confirmed by some creature attacking.

Perhaps I should...

I brought my eyes up to look at Bankotsu's back.

Remembering all he'd done to me... No. I would not warn this barbaric creature of any danger coming this way. I could defend myself now. I didn't need him.

I jerked my gaze back down to the ground as he turned to look back at me.

"What?" He asked.

I remained silent, as I continued to stare at the ground.

He could think what he wanted. I wasn't going to become vocal, now. My throat hurt too badly.

"Hmm. I like your answer." Bankotsu said.

He looked ahead, as we continued on.

I cast my eyes around, looking for a sign of our pursuer.

There were no traces around us... surely this person wasn't stupid enough to come at us from the front. With Bankotsu up front, they're sure to be slaughtered in a second.

I, however, was on the weak side. Even if I wasn't helpless, I was a woman. No creature would suspect me to be very powerful.

Finally, I started hearing something. Lots of footfall, and metal clanging.

Perhaps they were this stupid?

I raised my hands to my swords.

Bankotsu was perfectly calm even though I was sure he'd heard this, too.

What was going through his mind?

I started spotting shadows running around. Not really fast though. Almost like power-walking.

"Jakotsu said you can fight." Bankotsu said. "The villagers said you slaughtered those bakeneko back there. Care to show me your skills?"

I looked up at the back of his head.

He... wanted to see me fight?

Hmm. I guess it couldn't hurt to let him live a while longer... at least until I could see my castle...

I pulled my swords out, and hurried around in front of him.

Human soldiers started coming through the trees.

I started cutting through them, using the most impressive moves I'd learned from my brother.

Each time I killed, I cast my eyes over at Bankotsu, briefly, and saw him watching me.

He watched closely, but, he was not impressed with anything he saw from the looks of things.

Frustrated, I fought just a little harder to make the moves look professional.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

She ran at those soldiers, and began slaughtering them.

I noticed their expressions... they had none.

Something was wrong with these soldiers.

Whatever it was, it made them easy targets for her attacks... her some-what expert attacks.

Expert, as in, I didn't expect her to know these moves.

Some-what, as in, she obviously didn't practice basic moves before trying these.

She was copying moves she'd seen somewhere. Clever, I guess. For the brat that she is. Still, I can't take this anymore, she's much too clumsy.

I put Banryuu down, and slid past a couple of the soldiers to get to her.

I took hold of her hands, holding them on the swords.

She jerked her head around to look at me.

"Chill out, it's me." I said. "Your technique is all wrong. It should go somethin' like this."

She looked ahead as I guided her hands through the moves as they were supposed to be done.

"It's interesting that you know these moves." I said. "I'm guessing yer just copying 'em from what you saw. Impressive. But, yer missing a few key elements."

I guided her through some new moves, which she allowed easily. She knew these, too, huh?

"Strength, and speed. You can gain those within another month or two, if you work at it." I said. "Then, there's practice. I can help you there."

I helped her slaughter the rest of them before I released her hands.

She fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion as she looked back at me.

I put my hands on my hips.

"'Course, I'm not gonna teach ya if ya ain't willing." I said. "I don't wanna make you scream anymore than I have to."

She scoffed, and stood up.

For a moment, this brat just stared at me, distrustingly.

She was interested in the offer. But, at the same time, she felt wary of me.

The brat raised her swords, and pointed them at me.

I looked down at the two points aimed at my chest, and then the one wielding them, and smirked.

"Alright. Let's do this, then!" I said.

_Bakeneko - Ghost Cat (look this up, it's really interesting)._

_Sad that this is my only translation... but, I'm happy with this chapter. Please, review!_


	18. Priorities

**Yay! I've been waiting to write this one for so long! I meant to put it in the last chapter, but, it didn't feel right! You can only write what feels right! Anyway, enjoy!**

I stuck one more soldier through the chest.

For the past three days since that first group showed up, they've been coming non-stop.

I suppose... I am glad for Bankotsu's training... I can slaughter them more easily... but, I wonder... where are they coming from, and why are they attacking me? Bankotsu, I understand. But, me?

I whirled around, slashing another soldier across his chest, and spotted the first golden rays of sunlight in the distance.

We'd been fighting all night. My body was sore, and my eyes were heavy.

I didn't want to fight anymore.

With a heavy sigh, I cut through two more soldiers, walked over to a tree, and flopped down against it.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" I cried. "I WANT TO GO HOME AND GO TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!"

Tears streamed down my face, and sobs escaped my aching chest.

"Oh, what wonderful timing!" I heard Bankotsu somewhere in the mess of soldiers.

I watched while he slaughtered the rest of them.

The whole time, I was crying, because I knew he was going to nag me.

I sniffled, and turned away, as his gaze came to rest upon me.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

Finally, I had all of them dead, and I could look at the brat.

She'd had my back these last three days, fighting with me, keeping up with her chores even better, and even sharpening Banryuu for me, once.

She was doing all this, and keeping up with her own training, and she chose to break down _now_.

I was growing to think she was tolerable these last three days. I guess I should've known it wouldn't last.

This brat was not going to accept that nothing in real life was easy. She was not going to give anything any real effort.

As she sat there, crying, and shaking, I felt... disappointed. I don't know why. I never expected much out of her. But... I did hope that... maybe...

I shook my head, and walked away, taking my place by our long stomped-out fire...

**Mori's POV:**

That expression in his eyes... I'd seen it before... so many times...

So many people looked at me this way... Bankotsu was disappointed in me.

As he settled back down into his place by the fire, I felt... strange.

I didn't... like myself. I was... hurt.

Despite my exhaustion, I found it impossible to sleep.

I crawled my way over to the nearby pond, and looked into the murky water, at my reflection.

My face was normal. But, in the darkness, my eyes appeared to be blackened, and evil.

I brought my hand up, and ran it across my cheek, leaving three streaks of mud on it.

I looked at my hand, and then at the mud.

With some hesitation, I took that mud, and used it to paint my face.

I had to get rid of my ugly face... I couldn't bear to look at it anymore.

As I finished, I looked up, and saw... the same face... just mud splattered.

More tears spilled over, washing some of the mud down my face.

Slowly, I lowered myself down to the ground, beginning to cry.

That memory was fighting with me again. Harder this time.

I was so weak this time... I remembered seeing another face in water... someone else's face.

I faded away to sleep before I could remember who it was.

I woke to a sudden rising sensation, and looked around, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

I spotted bird-like talons over my shoulder, and looked up.

A woman with beady eyes and feathers on her arms was standing over me.

She wore sorceress' robes and a necklace of human bones.

She was flapping her arms, apparently preparing to take off.

I gasped, and let out a shriek of horror, looking around for some way to fight, or escape.

There was a stick in the water.

I reached for it.

Before I could get my fingers around it, I was dragged up into the air.

I screamed in terror.

"Oh, no you don't!"

I jerked my attention up slightly, and saw a blur of white and tan coming at me.

I closed my eyes.

I heard a slicing sound, followed by two screams, one of them was my terrified shriek.

All of a sudden, an arm wrapped around me, and I felt a light thudding, as my feet touched the ground once more.

I opened my eyes.

Without a word, Bankotsu let go of me, and ran at that bird woman.

She summoned a halberd of her own out of thin air, and they collided in a deadly battle.

Things moved so fast, they appeared to be a tornado of feathers, ripping up their surroundings.

I saw blood go flying, and got a bit anxious.

Before I could figure out who was hurt, they tore further into the forest.

I ran to follow them.

I found the path they'd torn into the forest. Lots of feathers and blood... no actual body yet.

I cast my eyes up, wondering if she'd carried him off.

The trees were shorter here. I could see much farther out.

In the distance, I spotted my castle on the mountain face.

My priorities rearranged, as I looked back at the path.

Home... it was so close!

I ran with every ounce of power I could summon.

To my dismay, I finally found Bankotsu.

He was leaning on Banryuu, which was stuck in the harpy.

His haori was half torn off, and blood was dripping from his mid-section.

I stopped; sure he wasn't going to let me pass.

Slowly, he released Banryuu, and stumbled backwards, slamming into a tree with a pained grunt.

There was a huge bloody spot in his belly.

He covered it with his hand.

I slowly made my way over to him, and knelt down to meet his eye.

He looked at me.

Carefully, I cast my eyes down to his injury, and reached up to it.

I dabbed some of the sticky red fluid seeping through his fingers, and looked at it.

I'd seen so much blood lately... but, not his.

"Baka... still don't understand blood, and injury, huh?" Bankotsu asked.

I looked at him.

He was injured... I could run!

I bounced up, and ran off into the forest; in the direction I'd seen my castle.

I was going home! I could relax there! Father would have the maids prepare a meal for me, and I could sleep in my own bed! And perhaps father had new... gifts... for me...

_Does he give you gifts because he loves you?_

My gaze lowered.

_Or, is it to get your whiny ass out of his face?_

The words echoed through my mind, and pierced my heart.

My foot caught on something.

I gasped as I fell forward, and my face slammed into the dirt.

I didn't get up. My shoulders shook violently, and tears streamed from my eyes.

Thinking about it now... I did... whine to my father... about gifts... about boredom... I don't quite remember how it started, but, he only gave me gifts when I asked. Never of his own accord.

My hands balled up into fists... Bankotsu was right... my father didn't... care... about me...

Now he's back there, injured from protecting me, and disappointed in me... I'd treated him so badly... when, all along, he was trying to tell me about the pitiful charade my father had me living...

I raised my face out of the dirt.

That injury... Keisuke's was just like that... and he died of it...

Suddenly, my heart was racing, and my stomach clenched.

I sat up, and looked back. I wasn't too far. If I hurried, I could probably get there in time...

As I brought my gaze back toward my knees, I spotted something.

There were purple flowers growing on the side of the road.

I'd seen them before... long ago... my father'd come home injured... I never saw the injuries... but, the maids took flowers like these into his room, and I saw the silhouette through the walls.

I could use these to help Bankotsu.

I jumped up, snatched a hand-full of those flowers, and ran back through to Bankotsu.

He was trying to stand up, still holding onto his injury.

Bankotsu looked at me, and surprise grew in his eyes.

I was... relieved... to find him still alive. My tears would not stop pouring.

I rubbed at them, only to have more pour down my face.

"You... you need to rest." I said. "Sit down, and let me... let me treat your wound."

I finally managed to look at him, and saw how distrusting he looked.

I was going to have to tell him, wasn't I?

My tears faded away into my pride, as I began trying to force the words up.

"You... were... r... r... r-right..." I gagged on these horrible words.

Yes, I was sorry for the injured man before me, but, not enough to just forget everything he'd ever done to me! Just enough to try to help...

Bankotsu cast his eyes down at the flowers.

"My father... he... doesn't care... about me..." I said. "But... I have learned things... from him... these flowers are what the maids used to treat his wounds... If you'll at least sit down..."

Bankotsu brought his eyes back up to meet mine.

"What's got you so concerned all of a sudden?" He asked.

Pride over-took me in that moment, and I scoffed.

"As though I'd be concerned for a being such as you!" I said. "No. I just... don't want to see someone else... that I know... die..."

His face changed. It looked a bit like surprise. I can't quite say what was on his face.

I watched him. He watched me.

My concern grew back a bit, as I watched more blood drip through his fingers.

I took a step toward him; feeling like my heart might leap out of my chest.

This was so new to me. I'd never felt such concern for anyone. And now... I would've been willing to give up all of my treasured belongings to help him... and I would be... glad...

_Baka - Stupid._

_Wow... still not done with this bit... But, I'm lovin' this! I haven't felt this good about a story in so long! Please, review!_


	19. Noticing

**Enjoy!**

She put one of the flowers over the gash in my stomach.

The contact was the first to cause me pain. Not very much.

Then, as she placed more flowers onto my injury, I began to feel a burning.

I fought back the urge to yell, not wanting her to make a crack about how pathetic I'd sound.

"What did you just put on me?" I growled.

The brat looked at me.

"The maids called it 'Fire Flower'." She said. "Stupid women, I know. These flowers look nothing like fire."

I let out a grunt. "Maybe there's another reason!" I growled, sarcastically.

She finished covering my wound in the flowers, and sat back while I tried not to writhe in pain.

These flowers felt _exactly_ like fire. The burn was almost unbearable.

If I didn't get my mind on something else, I was going to lose it, and possibly destroy some things in the process.

"Ne," The brat said.

I looked at her.

She had a slight accusative look on her face.

Not a subject I'd touch if I wasn't desperate, I guess...

"I've asked everyone about their pasts," She said. "And none of you have returned the gesture. Do you want to know about my past or not?"

Oh. Great. She wants to argue.

I scoffed. "What's to know?" I asked. "Yer a war lord's daughter. You were spoiled all yer life, and yer selfish attitude hasn't changed much since I kidnapped ya. All the surprises ya might've had for me have come out."

She glowered at me, as though there was something I was missing.

"I'm right, though." I said. "High titles are pretty easy to read."

The brat lowered her head.

"Never mind." She said, simply.

Without another word, she got up, and started gathering sticks.

"What? Yer just walking away?" I asked. "Yer not gonna force it on me?"

The brat didn't look at me, as she continued to pick up sticks.

"You don't care... You just want to argue with me..." She said.

"Me? Yer the one who brought up a subject for argument!" I said.

She looked at me with a 'look who's talking' sort of expression.

Right... I was the only one getting defensive here...

I raised my head slightly. "That's yer fault." I said. "I'm used to arguing with ya when ya start a conversation! Ya always start something!"

She jerked her attention away, but, she didn't continue picking up sticks.

"I hate you..." The brat said. "You teach me all this about 'real life'... and you still won't trust me when I finally begin to believe you... I could be home right now, living my easy life... I came back because something wouldn't let me leave you to die... I get the feeling that I was a fool to obey it."

She picked up another stick, and held it up in front of her, as though inspecting it for certain qualities.

I couldn't find it in me to speak. _I_'d taught her all this? She considers me to be the reason she's... not as selfish. She came back because she thought I was dying?

I watched her as she continued picking up sticks.

No one ever considered me to be a teacher of any sort. Not even the members of the Shichinintai.

The brat built up a pile of sticks, and began working to light it.

As I thought about what little time we'd actually spent together, I realized that she'd taught me things, too.

I'd never been half as patient with any other woman, as I'd been with her. And you never would've been able to convince me that a princess could fight without any proper training until I saw her fight for the first time.

I watched her as she collected some wild vegetables, and water to start cooking.

She was perfectly careful, this time. No cuts, as usual, and no burns. Actually... this time... she bore some form of grace, while she cooked those vegetables.

She would not look at me if she could help it. She kept her back to me except for when she handed me a bowl of the vegetables.

Not a sound. Not much activity.

She kept us there all day, making sure she got all the chores done before I could ask about them.

I'd never seen her this vigilant. Maybe I had taught her something.

I was bothered by her silence, though. I couldn't tell if she was planning something against me.

I needed to hear her speak, but... I wasn't sure how to make her talk without starting an argument.

As the sun began to set, the brat began checking under the flowers, which no longer burned me, and frowning at the injury beneath them.

She looked a bit anxious. Like I wasn't healing as fast as she expected me to.

She kept checking on into the night, not even getting settled in somewhere to doze off while she waited.

The brat was ready to stay up all night, from the looks of things.

While I was unsure about her intentions, I was a bit too tired from fighting, and then sitting in the heat of the sun all day. I let myself doze off, for a bit.

I woke up the next morning to feel a slight pressure on my left shoulder.

I looked over, and my whole body froze.

There was no need for this reaction. I probably would've just shaken her off, and yelled at her.

But... I couldn't move.

The brat's head rested lightly against my shoulder while she sat there, sleeping.

Her eyes were closed lazily. A small sparkle in her lashes caught my attention. Had she cried herself to sleep?

Bellow her eyes, I noticed her lips. They had a light peach color to them, and were set just so that she looked like she was waiting on a kiss.

This brat... actually looked... cute, where she sat.

If I didn't have any sense whatsoever, I might've found her... tempting.

Still, I couldn't pull away, as I felt myself leaning closer. My eyes zeroed in on her lips. I couldn't stop myself... until I heard a slight moan.

I froze as she stirred against my shoulder.

She leaned forward, away from me, and rubbed her eyes.

The first thing she looked at was my flower-coated injury.

The brat quickly reached over, and lifted a flower.

A small smile touched her face as she saw that the wound was gone.

"Youkata." She breathed.

I settled back down against the tree, and closed my eyes before she found out I was awake.

What had just happened to me there? Why was it such a temptation to...?

And why her? This scrawny little brat hardly had the sex-appeal to meet my standards!

... Still... I don't think I'll forget that, any time soon... I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly as when I saw her that morning... and I probably would never want it that badly again...

_Ne - Hey (call for attention)._

_Youkata - Thank goodness._

_Yay! Loved it! So glad I fit in some extra romance! Okay, now you know how I feel, tell me how y'all feel! Please, review!_


	20. Comfortable

**Eeeeep! New drama ahead! Enjoy!**

I finished sewing up Bankotsu's haori, and yanked the thread out to cut it.

Spending a few hours with the village tailors while I was staying with Keisuke had actually paid off.

I could make my own kimono if I wanted to, now.

I handed the haori to Bankotsu as I sealed the needle and thread back into the little wooden box I kept them in.

Bankotsu inspected my work, making sure to tug on it a couple of times to test the seam strength.

"Hmm. Not bad." He said, pulling it on. "I've gotta hand it to ya, yer a pretty fast learner."

The compliment sent a shiver of discomfort, and caution up my spine.

I cast him a wary glance as he fastened his obi, and stood up.

"Come on." Bankotsu said, not addressing the compliment at all. "We've taken a day longer than we should have. I've gotta be somewhere after this."

I stood up, having packed everything up before he woke up this morning, and we started away.

He'd been strangely tolerant of me all day. Too tolerant. I made sure there was an entire 'Banryuu' between us the whole time.

As we approached the mountain, though, I felt myself drawing just a bit nearer to him.

I began to feel very unsure of this visit as I followed Bankotsu up the mountain.

When we reached the top, my father was there to meet us, having been informed of our approach as we were climbing, no doubt.

He looked right at me, and made a face as though he was shocked to see me alright.

"Mori, daijoubu ka?" He asked. "Has he hurt you?"

I lowered my head.

"Doushita no?" My father asked. "Mori, you know I couldn't come after you, right? He was going to kill you if I didn't stay, and look for the treasure he wanted!"

I moved a little closer to Bankotsu.

"Doko ni irun desu ka?" I asked. "And, for that matter, what is it? No one's called it anything but 'the treasure' since I've been kidnapped."

My father lowered his head.

"If I'm correct... he's looking for a Shikon no Tama kakera." My father said. "It's more than what it sounds like, Mori, believe me. I acquired it three moons ago, and gave it to your mother for safe keeping. We've checked every inch of her room, and dug up her body to check her too. We assume... she lost it in the river, three moons ago... when you two went to look for that comb you lost by the river."

I gave him a funny look.

I didn't remember going to the river. Particularly not with my mother. I'd never had any real interest in that pheasant woman.

I folded my arms inside my sleeves.

"So, you're looking in the river, then?" I asked.

My father nodded.

"No, you're not." Bankotsu said.

Both of us turned to look at him.

"You're standin' right here, babbling, and decreasing your daughter's chance of survival!" Bankotsu said, bringing his halberd around, and pressing the blade to my neck.

I gasped slightly in shock. It'd been a while since he'd threatened my life.

My father straightened up, slightly.

"Forgive me for coming to see that my daughter is alright." He said, trying to show courage.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

What did he care? He'd always sent me away before. Why was he so eager to see me now?

My father took a step toward leaving.

"I'll go if you will." He said.

"Fair enough." Bankotsu said.

Slowly, he eased me to turn with him as we began walking around.

Not five steps away, he allowed me to walk freely.

I heard someone whisper my name, and looked up.

My father was on the ledge above us, making gestures for me to follow him up there.

I frowned, and looked ahead, staying near Bankotsu.

As we got off the mountain, I found it difficult to stop thinking about what my father'd said.

I never did go to that river... right?

The most time I ever spent with my mother was at meal times, and when she would come tell me 'good night' right before I went to sleep... right?

An ache rose up in my throat. What was this?

"So, why didn't ya go with him?" Bankotsu asked suddenly.

I raised my head, and looked at him.

"I gave ya the opening." Bankotsu said. "Ya could've gone home."

He... was going to let me go? He was giving me the option to return home?

After all this time, being so cruel to me... this can't be real.

"You're the one who said... he didn't care about me." I said. "Why stay somewhere where you don't matter to anyone?"

"I never said he didn't care." Bankotsu said. "I asked ya if he cared, and gave ya the pieces ya needed to give yerself an answer. He was pretty eager to see ya, too..."

I scoffed, lightly.

"Probably another high-paying suitor." I said. "Probably gave him special weapons, and a big meal in exchange for my hand. Again, I would've given you the treasure from the start, and saved myself all this trouble if I had it. I do not have the treasure, nor do I know where it is."

I lowered my head back down to stare at the road again.

"And... what is so important about this Shikon no Tama kakera?" I asked.

Bankotsu laughed once, and resituated his halberd.

"As the name says, it's a jewel shard." He said. "I already have one, myself, and I've been allowed to keep the shards of my fallen brothers. These shards are pieces of a powerful jewel. The ones we keep allow us to live in this world, even though we were killed fifteen years ago."

Chills of fear rolled down my spine, as I raised my head once more.

"These shards make the users more powerful, so, everyone's after them." Bankotsu said. "So, my mission is to get them all before everyone else. If ya know where that jewel shard yer old man found is, now's the time to speak up!"

I still had no clue where this jewel shard was. Thinking about it, though... I vaguely remembered seeing a glowing pink jewel shard... but, the scene around it is dark... I don't know where I saw it, or when.

I wasn't going to give that too much thought, yet, though. I was still letting Bankotsu's death sink in.

Injury and death were still so new to me. I only recently learned that, once dead, you _cannot_ come back.

But... now he's trying to tell me otherwise... this is not a simple thing to process.

I slowly pulled my attention to Bankotsu, who was watching me with a look of curiosity.

"You... died..." I said.

He gave me a bit of a sad look, and turned to look at the sky.

"Yeah... it wasn't fun... death." Bankotsu said.

"I would imagine not!" I cried. "Why not say something like this from the start? Here I was, thinking there was no way to come back once you died... and now you say there's a way to do it."

"Like that's something ya just casually bring up." Bankotsu said, looking at the road ahead. "Besides, it doesn't matter. Yer alive. Yer not gonna die anytime soon, if ya don't get on my nerves before I send ya back home."

I frowned, and looked away.

He was right. I was alive. I didn't need to worry about a jewel that brought the dead back to life.

However... I did need to worry about going home... I didn't want to. Going back, I'd be stuck again. Bored, with nothing to occupy my time, and no one to care about me... and... Bankotsu wouldn't...

I shook my head. "I don't want to go back." I said.

"What's that?" Bankotsu asked, bringing his hand to my forehead.

I cast my eyes over at him.

"I don't want to go back!" I said.

"So, you'd rather stay with me? Working like a maid, and fighting in wars?" Bankotsu asked.

I did not answer. However... I would've said... yes.

I didn't like all this work... but... it was something to do, and... I think... I was becoming... comfortable with... Bankotsu.

"Hmm." Bankotsu said. "Well, you've got a few more days to make your decision. Think about it while we're on Hijiri island."

I followed close behind him, as he led the way toward this 'Hijiri island'.

All the while... even though I probably should have been thinking about what my father said... I began wondering why... I wanted to stay with Bankotsu.

He was infuriating, and vulgar, and always threatening my life.

But... at the same time... I was comforted by his presence. He's protected me on several occasions now. He's almost learned when it's just not alright to pester me... and when I was fighting with him... somehow... I didn't feel as sore, or tired.

In many ways, I hated him. He was one of the barbaric creatures I was sure I'd never associate with before he kidnapped me.

But, in some ways... I did... like him. He was someone to look up to, and learn from... Not to mention, he was the most attractive pheasant I'd seen in my few days outside the castle.

Dare I say... I could consider him a lo-... friend. That's right. A friend.

I shook my head, and looked ahead, as we continued on...

_Daijoubu ka - Are you alright?_

_Doushita no - What's the matter?_

_Doko ni irun desu ka - Where is it?(very formal)._

_Shikon no Tama kakera - Shard of the Jewel of Four Souls._

_Finally, some decent translations. I need to get back to those. I'll never learn anything new if I don't use them more often. Anyway, glad I got this in! New drama can bud from this scene! Please, review!_


	21. Moments

**Yes, yes, yes! I must get something done with this! Not entirely sure how... yet... Enjoy!**

I woke to the sound of heavy breathing.

Looking over, I spotted the brat, rolling around on the ground, clutching at something un-seen.

She's been doing that lately. It gets more violent every night. She always wakes up, looks around like she heard something coming, and goes back to sleep.

Even though she seems alright with whatever it is, I'm getting curious.

And she's becoming noisy. Her heavy breathing's becoming garbled moans, and gagging sounds.

Once more, she gasped slightly, as she woke.

The brat looked around, checking to see that the coast was clear before she calmly fell asleep once more.

I sighed, letting myself fall asleep again as well.

That morning, the brat got to work just as soon as she woke up, looking like she was under a spell.

She rubbed her eyes a lot, and kept running to the nearest water source to wash her face.

This was getting old. Fast.

She finally came back, trying to quicken her pace. She knows I'm impatient.

This didn't make her any less annoying.

It only made it easier to forget about her antics when she got back. Which made it more annoying when she continued.

We finally made it to the lake. The island I was supposed to be on was in the middle of the lake.

Hope he didn't expect me to swim there. Not that I couldn't do it, but, I had this sneaking suspicion about the brat...

A couple of swipes with Banryuu later, one tree turned into a boat, and I pushed it into the water.

The brat watched, discomfort beginning to emanate from her.

Something had always been weird about her and water.

She would never step into the river to bathe. She wouldn't really go near water if she didn't have to.

She wasn't really afraid of it, from what I'd seen. She seemed... disgusted by it. I can't really say for sure.

"Well, this should get us across." I said. "Unless, of course, you want to stay here, where youkai can reach you, and you'll have to fight alone. I have to be out there."

The brat looked out at the water, then at me, looking torn.

She didn't want to be on the water, that was for sure. But, she wanted to come with me.

She probably only wanted to get away from the youkai... but, somehow... I did want her to come along... just because she was becoming a good servant. Yeah. That's all.

The brat lowered her head, looking defeated.

"I suppose I'll come along." She said, easing over toward the boat. "You're sure this will support both of us, as well as Banryuu?"

"Who said I was sure in the first place?" I asked, teasing her.

She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Relax." I said. "I can swim. And it's nothing to bring Banryuu along with me."

The brat frowned deeply.

"Fine." She said, slowly climbing into the boat.

"You don't have to come." I said. "It was only a suggestion."

She looked out at the island.

"Don't make this difficult." She said. "I'll go. I'm curious about this place you call an 'island'. Don't make it sound like I'm forcing myself. I'm not."

ME? This brat was the one making this difficult!

I scoffed, and set Banryuu down in the bottom of the boat, which sunk down an inch or two with its weight.

Once the boat stopped rocking, I picked up the long pole I'd carved from the tree's remains, and stepped in with the brat.

The boat was sturdy, and somehow stayed afloat as I pushed us out into the water.

Once in a while, I cast a glance back at the brat.

She was frowning at the water for a while.

As we reached the half-way point, she began struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Oi," I said.

She looked up at me.

"Nemurenai." I said. "You won't sleep tonight if you sleep now."

She scoffed, and looked out at the water again.

"I can't get comfortable here anyway." The brat said. "This boat's all rough and sharp in places. I'd never sleep on this."

I felt a sense of relief to hear her retort like that. She hadn't really fought with me in a while, and it didn't feel right... Hmm. I need to ask her about that, too.

I gave a sharper thrust on the pole as we came to the shore, causing the boat to bump into the ground, and making the brat gasp in slight surprise.

"Baka! Be careful!" She snapped at me.

I smirked, jumping out of the boat, and turning to look at her.

She was moving slow, easing herself up, and inching toward the front of the boat.

A little too slow for me. She was gonna pay for this.

As she reached the end of the boat, I put my hand out to her.

She looked up at me. I kept on smiling, urging her to trust me.

This brat was a strong one, though. She watched me closely, as she cautiously reached out to my hand.

I let her settle her tiny hand in my palm before I closed my hand around hers, and pulled up.

She stepped up onto the bow, to keep from falling.

That's when I jerked my hand up, and away from her, attempting to snatch it out of her hands, and make her fall in the water.

That's what I was going for, anyway.

Against all my expectations, her grip on my hand suddenly increased as I jerked my hand up, and she swung off the boat, going up with my hand.

She swung right into me, her face nearly level with mine.

Her eyes went wide with shock. My eyes hurt from returning her expression.

Right in that moment, I forgot what I was doing. I forgot why I was there.

I found myself staring into her eyes, past the shock of the moment.

The aura slowly changed to something entirely different, and made it difficult to move.

I felt a spinning sensation in my stomach, but, I was perfectly fine.

A bright shade of pink spread across her face, and she almost looked... cute.

She stared at me. I stared at her. Neither one of us really moved.

All the urges to move felt like they might destroy the world... the moment was that tense.

And yet... it was nice. We were so close, which would normally have been uncomfortable. But, now...

My hand wrapped around hers once more, and her grip on my fingers relaxed.

Like that time I found her sleeping on my shoulder, I felt drawn to her.

Her eyes grew wider, as she watched me move a little closer.

There was barely a wisp of air between our lips.

All of a sudden, she turned away from me, and let go of my hand, trying to slide out.

Her eyes were tightly closed, and her hands had begun shaking.

She'd done it. The moment was gone.

An irritated sigh escaped my chest, as I dropped her in the water like I wanted to in the first place.

She gasped at the shock of the cold water, and jumped right back out, moving away from me.

There were no words to describe the bitterness I felt then.

I don't know what was going on in the moment that we'd been caught in, but... I wanted to finish it. I don't know what would've happened, but, I was already regretting not having gone through with it.

The brat wrung out her kimono, and turned to look at me.

"I... I'll get started on the afternoon meal." She said.

With that, she was off.

All day, she did what she could to avoid me, taking full advantage of this youkai-free island to wander all around, and even sit in one place for a few hours.

Maybe... there was a chance... that she regretted letting that go, too...

As night fell, and she finally came to sit in the shrine with me, she avoided eye-contact, and neither of us made a comment about the other.

We couldn't speak, or fight. I thought neither of us would be able to sleep, until she laid down on the floor, and let herself doze off.

So, there I sat, looking through the busted door, angry as hell, and wondering why.

What happened today was nothing. It wasn't anything I couldn't easily brush off... so, why couldn't I brush it off now?

The brat began to toss in her sleep again. She was breathing loudly, and forcing herself to cough and gag. I could hear strangled sobs this time.

She was making too much other noise for her to create words, but, looking over, I could see her trying.

She was mouthing 'Okaa-sama' at first. And then she switched over... mouthing my name, instead.

The brat began thrashing her head around; making it difficult for me to see what else she was trying to say.

Curious, I made my way over to her, trying to see what was making her so upset.

I sat beside her, and spotted the words 'kill me' on her lips.

"HE'LL KILL ME!" She screamed, suddenly.

Her eyes snapped open then, and she screamed, quickly getting up on her elbows, and backing away.

The horror in her eyes was just like when I'd first threatened her life. I guess she began to doubt that I would actually do it. Something she dreamt about must've erased all her doubts... and she thought I was going to do it now... why?

_Oi - Hey (You've got the idea in your head now right? Americans use it too for crying out loud)._

_Nemurenai - Don't sleep._

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool._

_Okaa-sama - Mother._

_Well... I can't say I did my very best here, but, I tried. And I came up with that BankotsuXMori moment on the fly, so, this is probably better than I was going to make it. Anyway, please review!_


	22. Nightmare

**Yay! Drama! Drama! DRAMA! I'm SO not sorry about making y'all wait on this! I am an evil drama queen, out to take over the world with my evil cliff-hangers, and deep plots!... lol... Enjoy!**

Blue mist was floating all around me. I was soaking wet. My hair fluttered around like there was wind. There was a similar force around me, but, it couldn't be wind. My chest was tight, and my breath would not come to me, try as I might to catch it.

This... was a memory... a very fuzzy memory, but... it was recent enough. I could probably...

I blinked, and things came a little clearer. I saw a figure in front of me.

My mouth began to water, for some reason.

My chest got tighter. A slight panic began to set in.

The figure began moving toward me.

I blinked again. This time, I could tell the figure was a woman.

Her clothes and hair were fluttering all around her.

Her hand came clear as she reached out to me, and gently placed her hand on my face.

I blinked again as her thumb touched a spot near my eye, and slowly stroked down my cheek.

I lost my breath completely. I was now sucking water into my lungs, gagging, and coughing, trying to breathe.

My eyes closed tightly, and my hands came up to clutch at my throat, as though that would help me breathe.

I felt lips press to my forehead, and opened my eyes.

That pendant... it was only a rock in the shape of a heart, on a string of stallion hair.

But she treasured it so... My mother's pendant.

The woman gently peeled my hands away from my throat, as she pulled back to look at me.

It was so dark. I couldn't really see her.

We were rushing through a water current, with nothing to see, nothing to grab onto.

So, it surprised me when she held up a glowing pink object.

Her face was lit by the glow, revealing a sad smile.

This woman leaned in toward me once more, putting one hand on my shoulder, and bringing the pink object up to my throat.

I felt a brief, sharp pain, which was quickly dulled by the cold, swirling water.

The woman leaned over by my ear, and spoke into the water, attempting to tell me something.

My heart ached in that moment. I couldn't quite tell what she said, but... it meant something to me.

Why was she putting this thing in my neck, though? What... No...

My eyes went wide, as I remembered this entire thing.

My mother followed me to the river, to make sure I didn't fall in while we looked for my comb.

The current was so strong from recent rains; I slipped on the river bed, and grabbed her hand as I fell in.

I pulled her in with me.

Neither of us could swim, and both of us were drowning.

My mother pulled out that shard... At the time, I had no idea how important it really was... she looked at it like it was a way out, though... She looked back and forth between me and the shard for a moment or two.

In the end, she decided to give it to me, and both of us drowned in that river.

Eventually, I washed up on a distant bank, and was resurrected by the shard in my throat.

The reason I blocked this out before... I saw my mother right beside me, lying still, and smiling slightly... try as I might, I couldn't wake her... I cried that day... and they were the most painful tears I'd ever shed... I didn't want to remember the pain of that day...

My mother... she saved my life when she could've saved her own... why?

Why would she let me live after all I'd done to her? And how could she die with a smile, knowing the person she'd saved was me?

Tears poured from my eyes.

But, then... if she'd lived with it... the Shichinintai would've...

Realization dawned upon me. If I kept this shard... Bankotsu was going to take it away... and I would die.

I shook my head, trying to speak into the water. But, what was I to say? I couldn't tell her to keep it, or they would kill her. I couldn't keep it, either. They would kill me in an instant.

Tears tried to form in my eyes. All I could tell my mother was that Bankotsu would kill me.

She was un-phased by my words, and smiled as the water pulled us apart...

My eyes shot open.

"HE'LL KILL ME!" I screamed.

The first thing I saw was Bankotsu, looking down at me.

I shrieked in terror, and quickly dragged myself away from him.

I backed myself into a corner, staring at him. Looking for some way of escape.

He stared at me, looking annoyed.

"If it's any consolation, I don't feel like killing anybody right now." He said.

I didn't believe him. He was trying to distract me. I was sure.

I looked all around.

Nothing. I was stuck between a wall and a fancy pedestal.

I wouldn't be escaping this time.

"So, you finished the dream this time, right?" Bankotsu asked.

I stared at him, terrified.

Why was he taunting me so?

"Is it going to stop now? Or, is there something I have to do to keep it away?" Bankotsu asked.

He's making a joke about this! He's going to kill me, and call it 'keeping the dream away'!

I closed my eyes, and leaned my face down into my knees.

"Don't taunt me... If you're going to do it, make it quick!" I sobbed. "Surely you're capable. I've seen all the things you can do... surely you can make this painless..."

I began sobbing against my knees, scared of death, but, ready to welcome it.

I had been such a despicable person... I didn't deserve to live...

"I'm so sorry... for all I've done..." I said. "You've tried to teach me better... just as she did... and I spat in your face... I should've died a long time ago..."

Admitting all this... I never would've done this before... and I probably wouldn't have done it in front of anyone else, either...

After a moment, I noticed how quiet it was, and opened my eyes, expecting to see some form of after-life.

But, I was still in the same shrine building, in the same spot.

The only difference was that Bankotsu was now seating himself beside the door, and looking out.

I looked around for my own bloody body, wondering if I'd been killed, and not crossed over yet.

Nothing. I was alive. I was not in any noticeable danger. Bankotsu wasn't paying me any noticeable attention.

"I'll let all that slide for now." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I have more important things to think about, right now. Unless that dream you had was about the jewel shard."

He cast me a glance.

Right... he doesn't know where the shard is yet... I only just found out myself.

"You did say someone was gonna kill ya." Bankotsu went on. "Who is it? And why?"

"You." I blurted out before I could think.

He brought his full attention to me.

Oh, no, he wants to know why I think he's going to kill me!

Please, find something! What did we fight about today? Ummm... better yet... what didn't we fight about today?

"I was dreaming... about earlier today... by the lake shore..." I said. "I'm not entirely sure how important that was... but, I haven't found it in me to look at you, let alone speak... we were so quiet today... I was wondering... what happened out there? When I turned away... I immediately felt like I'd done something wrong... our silence only feeds that feeling... are you going to kill me for that?"

His head seemed to sink back down onto his shoulders as I told him this, like he had lost interest. I could see him thinking, though.

So, there was something important going on then... I felt it, yes. It was so strong, it scared me then. I wasn't sure if that was going to become good or bad. I felt embarrassed afterwards... and that soon developed into curiosity... by the end of the day I was sulking. I didn't know what would've happened... that may have been the scary part before... but, now, it was the part that hurt most.

"Nah." Bankotsu said. "I don't kill people over stuff like that."

He cast his eyes outside once more.

"Besides... it wasn't important... right?" Bankotsu asked.

My breath was caught. I wanted to press... find out what that was... but... considering my current situation... any form of annoyance... and he would kill me.

I nodded, and sat back.

I was scared to death of him, now.

If he found out I had the Shikon no Tama kakera, he was sure to kill me. I didn't have the skill required to fight him off.

I would have to run at the nearest opportunity. I wasn't entirely sure when that would be. But, he was waiting here for somebody to show up... an opponent... their arrival would mark my departure... hopefully...

_Wow... no phrases... oh, well. There's always next chapter! Please, review!_


	23. Uncertain Allegiance

**Enjoy!**

"It's about time!" a voice shouted. "I'm sick of waiting in this awful place!"

I woke to a loud crashing sound.

I cried out in shock, curling up into a ball as a bunch of wooden planks fell on top of me.

I half expected Bankotsu to come after me.

I heard him leave the building, and knew his opponent had shown up.

Thinking quickly, I rose up out of the debris, and peeked out.

The hanyou boy that Jakotsu wanted so badly was outside.

After a little bit of talking, Bankotsu went at him.

Good. He's distracted.

I picked up my swords, just in case, and started out.

I had to move slowly. Distracted or not, Bankotsu was sure to notice any kind of hurried movement.

Easing each step into the flowers, I made it just past the shrine... when someone jumped up in front of me.

I cried out in absolute terror, and put my arms out in front of me to push them away.

The person before me took hold of my wrists, and pulled me forward to meet his eye.

A very... passionate-looking monk was standing in front of me, holding my hands, and staring at me like he was trying to hold my attention with only his eyes.

He couldn't very well be a monk, the way he was looking at me. But, his clothing is that of a monk's robes.

"Oi! Brat!" someone yelled at me.

I jumped, knowing the voice, and ducked my head down, as though that would've helped.

"What're you doing?" Bankotsu kept yelling at me. "I'm busy right now! If you just have to be out, yer gonna have to fight for yourself!"

I looked over at him as he turned back to his battle.

He's not suspicious of me at all? Does he trust me that much?

"You're with Bankotsu?" The monk in front of me exclaimed.

I jerked my attention back to him, and glared at his stupid bewildered expression.

In one swift, some-what shocking movement, I slid my hands out of his grip, and whipped out my swords.

"I don't want to fight." I said. "However, if I must...!"

I went at the monk, fighting for my chance to get out alive.

He defended with his staff, making no real attempt to return my attacks.

I landed small blows, putting shallow cuts in his arms, and one across his chest.

His defense was all too good for me to get my stronger attacks through, though. Or... was it?

I took a deep breath, knowing this was a very risky move. But, perhaps, if I thought this out just enough, I could get away with it.

I took one more swing as I crouched to the ground, my heart speeding with fear, and uncertainty.

My heart racing caused my muscles to tense up, and feel weak.

Despite that weak feeling, I forced all my power into my legs, and jumped up as high as I could.

Being in the air was scary. I almost panicked.

But, watching the monk go by beneath me, I felt a certain thrill.

This was exciting. My brother'd never managed a jump like this. And to think that I was doing this... it was amazing.

I landed behind the monk, and pointed my swords at his back.

"Don't move!" I said. "If you so much as flinch, I'll run you through!"

"Brat! Get out of there!" Bankotsu roared.

I looked around. I saw no danger of any form. But, I didn't see him either.

Thunder boomed above, and I looked up.

Bankotsu was in the sky, clouds gathering just above him, sparking here and there, lighting up his face.

I felt a tingle in my neck, and somehow knew this was the power of his jewel shards.

Without another thought, I ran for the beaten up shrine, and ducked inside as I heard Bankotsu shout: "Ryuuraisen!"

I screamed in shock and terror as I began hearing explosions outside.

I could hear stones hitting the walls of the shrine, and see burnt dirt flying in through the door.

People were screaming in pain and fear outside.

Was Bankotsu the culprit? Was he creating these explosions? If he was capable of this...

All of a sudden, something smashed through the ceiling, and crashed to the floor, sending debris flying everywhere.

I quickly crouched down, putting my face in my knees to protect myself.

I stayed right there, shaking in horror as I waited for all this to end.

Soon, everything just fell silent, but for the ringing in my ears.

My body was shaking with fear. I couldn't find it in me to still my body as I looked to the door.

I couldn't see anything, but, I heard a 'thud' sound outside.

"Hey! Brat! Ya still alive in there?" I heard Bankotsu call out.

My trembling became even harder to stop. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to see me.

But... if I didn't look... he was going to get curious and come after me.

I eased myself to my feet, and inched over toward the door.

I could see the damage he'd done to the island. There were many burn marks in the ground, and everyone'd been thrown around, and injured. This would be Bankotsu's style... perhaps he did do this...

"I-I'm a-alright!" I stuttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Bankotsu smirked slightly, and his face lightened, as though a grim aura just left his general area.

"Good! Go ahead and get started on lunch." He said. "I'm just about done here!"

I gave a slight nod, and he turned away.

With that, I began easing my way back out of the shrine, and toward the lake shore.

As I was walking, I could hear Bankotsu talking to his opponent. His voice was just short of a grunt. Was his opponent that strong? Was Bankotsu having trouble with him?

I stopped, and looked back. His opponent had his sword up, with a strange aura whirling around it. A dangerous aura.

Bankotsu's right arm was all bone from an attack he'd taken while I wasn't looking. He would have trouble wielding Banryuu now...

My whole body grew tense, and my heart beat faster. Memories of Bankotsu teaching me about 'real' life, and combat began racing through my mind... and suddenly the thought of his death was completely unbearable.

InuYasha began moving in for an attack.

I gasped in horror, and began running back, pulling out my swords.

He was moving much too fast. I'd never reach Bankotsu in time.

Even knowing this, I ran. I couldn't stop myself. I had to try to save him.

The dirt was beginning to stir with InuYasha's attack, and some of it touched my eyes, causing me to close them.

Not sure if I'd gotten to him yet, I whipped my swords forward, hoping I hit InuYasha.

I heard a loud squealing noise as my swords tore through air.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a large trail of light cut in front of InuYasha, stopping him in his tracks.

I looked at my swords. A thin smoke was rising off of them, and the blades were glowing with heat.

I'd done that?

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha roared.

I looked up as InuYasha slammed his sword down on a barrier, right over Bankotsu.

Inside that barrier, Bankotsu was staring at me in surprise, and curiosity.

I would only be able to stare back for so long, though.

Slowly, his image was becoming more transparent.

My mother'd tried to tell me stories about something like this. People began to fade away like this when they were about to disappear forever according to her.

I shook my head, and ran after him.

The barrier stopped me from getting to him, and I could only watch as he faded out of my sight.

The barrier fell when Bankotsu was gone. My arms fell to my sides.

Every part of my body wanted to move at once, but, I knew nothing would do any good. There was nothing I could do... Bankotsu was gone... somehow, I was upset... even knowing that he would kill me... this was his fault!

"BAKA!" I shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE HATING YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Tears poured from my eyes, as I turned to InuYasha.

He was the one who killed him...

Somehow, I wasn't scared of him… at all…

As a matter of fact...

I raised my swords at him, feeling my blood beginning to boil as it ran through my veins.

"You... You won't live to see night fall!" I said.

He looked at me with the stupidest look on his face. I never thought I'd find someone who looked stupider than Bankotsu.

I went at him.

InuYasha put away his sword, and caught both of mine in his hands.

I glared up at him, twisting my swords, and cutting into his hands.

He winced slightly. "Chill out for a sec, will ya?" He snapped.

Behaving like him... how dare he...

I shrieked with everything I had, feeling my swords quiver with the sound.

He stumbled back, releasing my swords.

Once my breath gave out, I went at him, and slashed an 'X' into his chest.

He let out a grunt of pain, taking one of my swords, and snapping it with one hand.

I froze, shocked at his power.

"Now, listen." InuYasha said. "I don't know why you're so upset about him being gone, but, he ain't dead."

This caught my attention, and I looked up at him.

"Somebody sent him somewhere else." InuYasha said. "He's probably fine, where ever he went."

All the pain in my body melted away as the words sunk in.

Now, all I had to worry about was staying away from him. As long as he was alive... I would be at peace...

I allowed myself a breath. "I see." I said. "In that case, I'll be off."

I started toward the lake shore.

"Oi!" InuYasha called after me. "What're you to Bankotsu?"

That question felt like a slap in my face.

I stopped, and lowered my head to think.

Bankotsu seemed to hate me for the most part... and then I started working harder... and after I saved that village... his attitude toward me had changed...

I slowly turned back to look at InuYasha.

"I was... a comrade." I said. "Now... I'm a target."

With that said I turned back and ran for the boat on the shore.

I hopped in, and very carefully eased myself off the island.

What had I been to Bankotsu?

The question lingered in my mind... I only told InuYasha how I felt about Bankotsu... I couldn't really be sure about his feelings...

"What am I to him?" I asked aloud, as I began floating up to the shore.

I thought back on all the time we'd been together, and how he'd always gotten me angry just so that he could laugh at me.

"I'm just a toy to him." I said. "He thinks I'm here just for his amusement... no more of that."

I climbed out of the boat, and started off into the trees.

I had an idea of where to go to get back to the village. Maybe... but, without Keisuke, would they let me come back?

My hopes were dampened, as I advanced deeper into the forest.

Fears set in as I began encountering youkai, and having to fight them off myself.

For I knew... no matter what... as long as I lived with this shard, my life was going to be just like this... forever...

_Baka - Idiot._

_Geez... It took a whole week to write this thing. I hope it's good. Please, review!_


	24. Shock

**Yay! New drama! I'm so ready to write this! Enjoy!**

I raised my sword to block the worm youkai coming after me.

My sharp blade split it down the middle with ease, as it fell at me.

With that creature writhing in the dirt on either side of me, I was now safe... momentarily, anyway.

I'll have to take my food, and run with it. All these youkai won't let me rest until they get my Shikon no kakera.

I gathered my things, and headed into the forest.

Things were so much easier with Bankotsu. He killed youkai like he was shaking rocks out of his foot gear. He always had something to teach me, too. Those things he taught me were the only reason I was still alive right now.

I cast my eyes up at the orange sky. The sun would set soon, which is why I was eating now. I would need the energy to survive night fall...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I finally got off of Hakureizan, and started feeling just a little less sick.

I could finally think.

And the first thing I thought about was finding the brat again.

That attack... she was holding something back, I know it... even if she's using that power to defend me, I have to know what she really is, and why she didn't say so sooner.

I set off into the distance, heading for the lake.

I've been gone for a few days, now, though... she may be dead, if she didn't get over her problem with water, and leave the island... even then, she might've gotten herself killed.

That brat was so stupid... until she started listening... and learning...

Youkai began coming at me. These weren't very strong youkai, but there armor was impossible to break. You had to catch them in their joints to kill them.

This gave me a bit of an idea, as I began slaughtering them.

Once all of them were dead, I took pieces of their armor, and started away with them...

**Mori-hime's POV:**

I stood there, shaking a little.

Before me, there was a big cave. A pair of yellow eyes were glowing from inside, and they did not look happy to see me.

I could hear this creature snarling, and a dripping noise inside.

I probably would've passed the cave on by if this creature hadn't spotted me, and begun glaring at me.

Now, I was stuck. If it decided to turn away from me, I was free to go on my way. If not... I had little choice other than to be ready.

I stood so still, my body was aching from lack of movement.

This creature refused to move, though.

My hands began trying to move toward my swords, while my feet were trying to run away.

My will to keep still was dying away quickly. This creature needed to make a move soon, or I would.

I cast my eyes around for something to distract me. I felt danger all around me, somehow.

It was probably just me dying to move, but, I felt so uncomfortable there.

I looked back at the cave, and the eyes were gone.

Relief washed over me, and my whole body relaxed as I turned to start walking.

A demonic screech erupted from the cave.

I saw those yellow eyes coming at me right before I was knocked to the ground.

I cried out in shock, and pain as something huge and heavy pinned me to the ground.

On top of me, there was a bear youkai, growling, and drooling on me.

I could smell death on him.

And I could feel his intentions in my throat.

This creature was going to eat me, and take my Shikon no kakera. Little did he know, he would have to defeat the power of that shard first.

I put my hands on the ground, and forced my knees down, too.

I summoned up my deepest fear for my life, and darkest anger for having been humiliated, and called out the power of my Shikon no kakera.

"I... am... a... PRINCESS!" I shrieked, lifting myself up, the bear's paw still on my back. "I... will... not... be... TRIFLED WITH!"

I jumped out from beneath the bear, whipped out my swords, and put two cuts across his nose.

He roared in slight pain. But, he was more irritated by this than anything.

I put more cuts on his face, even sticking his eye ball at one point.

That was going too far for him. In a blink, something heavy slammed into my side, and threw me up out of the trees. I watched in horror as the ground rushed up at me...

**Bankotsu's POV:**

A scream echoed through the trees. I knew this scream all too well.

I began running toward it, wondering how she'd survived so long without me.

She was good with a sword, no doubt about that. But, she didn't like hunting for food. That was always my job.

The trees began thinning.

I heard another scream, coming from somewhere above me.

Looking up, I saw her tumbling through the air, swords falling from her hands.

A line of tall trees got in the way before I could see what happened to her.

I turned to head in the direction I'd seen her falling in.

I used Banryuu to cut down trees in my path to make my trip quicker.

I reached the base of a cliff, and saw a bear youkai climbing up the side, and reaching for something on a ledge.

"No you don't!" I said.

The bear tried to look back at me as I jumped up, spinning Banryuu over my head to get power for my strike.

As I reached the creature, I dug Banryuu deep into its back, causing it to roar in pain.

"Think that hurts, huh?" I said. "Eat this! Ryuuraisen!"

A wave of lightning ran into the creature, making him scream in agony as it fried him.

After a few seconds, I pulled Banryuu out, and bounced off of the bear's corpse to the ledge.

The brat was just getting up as I landed beside her. How'd she survive that fall? No human could survive a fall like that?

I waited for the bear's corpse to fall over and make its noise before speaking.

"What've you been up to, huh?" I asked.

She froze, still trying to catch her breath.

Very slowly, she turned to look up at me.

"Right. Just trouble." I said. "Anyway, I need to talk to ya."

Her eyes were wide with terror.

I saw her limbs tense up.

Quick as lightning, she jumped up, and took off running faster than I'd ever seen her run.

I can't say I was shocked at her expression. She was looking at me like that the whole time we were on the island.

But, I didn't really expect her to run.

Irritation began to set in, and I took off after her.

It was nothing to put myself right in her path.

She cried out in fear, and fell backwards trying to turn around.

I stuck Banryuu in the ground, hoping that would help settle her nerves. Maybe she thought I was mad because she didn't follow me when I was taken to Hakureizan. If so, she needed to know that wasn't her fault before she had a heart attack.

She continued to back away from me as I moved toward her.

"What?" I asked. "What's your problem?"

She rolled up, and took off running again, this time turning to run into the trees.

Great. She thinks I'll kill her.

Which I might do if she keeps running like this. Just so that she'll stop and listen.

I chased her into the trees.

It took a few times getting in her way to get her cornered against a tree, where I caught her hands.

She fought me. Looking at that skinny brat, you'd think she wouldn't be able to fight too hard. Hell, the last time I had her pinned like this, she couldn't fight.

This time, though, she put up enough of a fight that I had to keep my grip on her, or she'd get away for sure.

She was crying, and screaming, not letting me get a single word in.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do about this, but, I didn't have the patience to wait on her to wear herself out.

So, I did the first thing that came to my mind that would make her stop.

As she was going to turn her head to the right again, I leaned down, and pressed my lips to hers.

She froze at the contact. I could feel her pulse still racing in her wrists, but, she was standing still, and she wasn't making any noise.

Even though she was quiet now, I didn't feel like moving away.

I really don't know why. But, now that I had her, I wasn't going to let go yet.

No. I was going to enjoy that for as long as I could, and make sure she was perfectly calm before I released her...

_Well, that cut could've been better, but, I'm proud of this chapter. I went a whole chapter with only a few lines of speech! That's rare for me! Please, review!_


	25. That's how it is

**Eeek! I've been waiting to do this for MONTHS now! I've been so excited for this chapter! Enjoy!**

I wasn't sure what to do in that moment.

Bankotsu had found me, somehow, and, for whatever reason, he's decided to kiss me.

I'd never actually been kissed before. No man was ever good enough for me to get that close to.

I'd never actually seen a kiss before, either. What little I knew about kissing was what my mother'd told me so many years ago.

She never gave me an example as to what a kiss looked like.

But, she did say something of interest to me back then.

When one does decide to kiss someone... that someone is considered very precious to the person who kisses them.

So, this was very strange, and shocking to me. Bankotsu considered me to be very precious to him? I was almost sure he hated me.

But, then... all those times he protected me... the fact that he hadn't killed me, even though he'd threatened me so many times... and he seemed to value my abilities, as he called on me for so much, then... I meant something to him.

And now that I could see that... he meant a lot to me, as well.

That knowing brought about a strange new fear... I didn't want him to know how I felt yet... It felt so nice to value him the way that I did, but, I wasn't ready to tell him how I felt. He might get all big-headed, and take advantage of me.

Since I didn't have the space to move away, I waited for Bankotsu to release me.

It was quite a little while before he finally loosened his grip on my wrists, and backed up.

He looked down at me with a very solemn expression.

My breath hitched; as I noticed his eyes as though it was the first time I'd ever seen them.

His deep, night-sky blue eyes gazed at me with emotions I'd never known before. These emotions were beautiful, and beckoned me toward him. I wanted to know what they were. I wanted to know how I could feel them, too. I wanted to know.

He blinked once, and brought his eyes down as he placed both of my wrists in one of his hands.

I followed his gaze.

He reached his free hand into his haori, and pulled out some kind of a package.

"I gotcha somethin'." Bankotsu said.

I looked back up at him, further surprised by his kind gesture.

Very slowly, he released my hands.

I did not move them from their spot against the tree right away, though.

I was trying to decide what to do first.

On one hand, I wanted to take the package. I hadn't gotten any gifts in so terribly long, and I wondered what Bankotsu would've gotten me.

On the other, my arms wanted to wrap around his neck, and pull me closer to him. He was more incredible than anything he could possibly give me... somehow.

And, off on the third hand that sprouted from my back, I wanted to fight. He would still kill me if he found out... now, maybe he wouldn't find out from me. But, with all the talking youkai around, eventually, he would find out.

My body began to ache from sitting still for too long. Particularly my spine, which was still healing from that fall I'd taken.

I brought my arms down, and gently reached forward, watching him carefully.

As I took hold of that package, Bankotsu gave me a small nod, telling me it was alright to take it, as he let go of it.

Bankotsu allowed me some space as I opened that package.

To my surprise, I found the contents were brightly colored, and glittering in the sun light.

I removed the cloth covering it, marveling at the beautiful set of armor Bankotsu had just given me.

"Not many people know about this, because not many people can get close to insect youkai." Bankotsu said. "But, not all of them are the dull colors of the forest that they appear to be. It's just camoflage. Scrub at it long enough, and it comes off. I got you the stronger stuff, in case you get cornered again."

He leaned back against a tree, folding his arms, and crossing his legs as he usually would have.

I looked over at him.

Had anyone else given me this gift, I probably wouldn't have looked at them.

But, since it was him, it was probably best that I looked at him while I asked:

"How do I get this on?"

Bankotsu raised his head.

"Really? All that hype about knowing how to dress yourself, and you can't put armor on?" He asked.

I scowled at him. "Like I would've dressed myself in armor!" I said. "I'm a princess! Armor has never been a necessity for me! Besides, this is built differently. I've never seen armor quite like this."

Bankotsu sighed, and came toward me.

I winced as he snatched the biggest piece from my hands, and walked around behind me.

He wrapped it around me, and began tugging at it irately.

I stood there, trying to seem calm, just grunting at the force of his yanking on the strings of the armor.

With Bankotsu's help, I was soon wearing my new armor, and feeling rather... pleased, with it.

Despite being wary of Bankotsu, I was happy with this gift he'd given me.

He seated himself on the ground beside me, and I looked at him.

"Back on the island, you used an attack." Bankotsu said. "Something similar to youkai magic. Now, I know yer not a youkai. You'd have done better at fighting me before. So, what are you? Hanyou? Mahoutsukai?"

That attack... it was the power of my Shikon no kakera. I didn't want to die... but, after the sincerity he'd just shown me, I couldn't lie to him, either.

This never would've bothered me before. I would've lied to his face without a second thought if I hadn't come to tolerate him so well...

I cast my eyes off in the other direction, feeling new tears coming. I was scared for my life... but also scared that this would put some kind of a rift between us.

"Why... why does it matter?" I asked.

"I don't wanna take ya into battle, thinking yer some kind of power house, and find out yer not as strong as I thought." Bankotsu said simply.

That's all? He only wants to know so that he doesn't give me a job that I can't handle?

I lowered my head, not entirely sure of myself just yet.

"B... Bankotsu..." I said.

I heard him stand. "Am I right?" Bankotsu asked. "Yer not human?"

"No, I am human." I said. "I just... don't want to say..."

"Say what?" Bankotsu asked.

My hands found their way up to my face... I didn't start doing this until I'd been with the Shichinintai for a few days.

I suppose I was trying to protect myself... while I was hurting inside.

Bankotsu reached out, grabbed a hold of my face, and tried to pull me to look at him.

I jerked out of his grip, and stepped back, allowing him to step in front of me again.

"I can't read your mind, stupid brat!" Bankotsu snapped. "If you can't say what's your deal is, I won't know!"

That did it. I'm so tired of that...

"STOP CALLING ME A BRAT!" I shrieked. "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I HAVE YOUR FREAKIN' JEWEL SHARD SO GIVE ME A BREAK YOU BASTARD!"

I gasped at myself, at first shocked by the language I'd just used. I had always been taught against language, no matter who I was learning from. This was a bit of a new, and disturbing experience.

Then, I realized what I said.

The weight already resting on my shoulders was now heavier than it'd ever been, and was tempting me to sink to the ground, and cry in absolute self-pity, and horror.

Bankotsu stared at me. I stared at him.

Tears came to my eyes, and I found no reason to hide them this time.

My swords were gone. I couldn't fight if I tried. He was standing within an arm's reach of me, so, it would be all too easy for him to take the shard, and run.

I let out one small sob, and raised my head.

"Just take it already!" I said. "I have never deserved this second chance at life, anyway. I wish you the best of luck in keeping yours!"

Bankotsu lowered his gaze to my neck, and raised his hand.

I closed my eyes tightly, ready to bear the pain of his fingers digging into my neck, and ripping the shard out.

His fingers lightly grazed my neck, and he froze.

"So, that's how it is?" came a voice.

I opened my eyes, and turned to look around.

A creature wrapped in baboon skin was just a little ways' away, watching us.

My shard was tingling like never before. My body was frozen with absolute horror.

"You've found the shard, and you've known where it was the whole time." The creature spoke in a taunting tone. "However, instead of taking it, like I expected you to, you've been protecting the bearer, letting her keep the shard. Why is this? Such an infamous mercenary like you... You couldn't possibly care for her?"

A shock ran through me in the next second, as I was jerked back.

I fell to the ground, watching as Bankotsu ripped through that creature with Banryuu.

The creature turned into bits of thick vines, and moss.

Bankotsu was not calming down, though.

He jerked me up in a second, by my hand this time, and started running.

Try as I might to stop him, or ask where we were going, nothing made him stop, or look back.

Terrified, and unsure, I allowed him to drag me on through the forest, still unclear as to what had just gone on...

_Youkai - Monster / Demon._

_Hanyou - Half-Demon._

_Mahoutsukai - Magic User._

_Loved this chapter! So much more drama than I originally planned, but, I loved it! It SO works! Please, review!_


	26. Oniisama

**Eeeep! Drama! Lovin' it! Enjoy!**

I slowly sat up, and cast my eyes around.

I was safe within the confines of my old bed chamber.

I was clean, and dressed in one of my silk yukata.

My body and head ached slightly from the exhaustion of my long journey away from home.

Nothing'd moved. Nothing'd changed.

It was almost as though I'd never been gone... Just like he said...

_A few hours previous..._

Bankotsu stopped, suddenly, and I ran right into him.

Before I had time to think about words, he pulled me around, and pushed me up against a rock, putting his arms up to keep me from running.

At first, I was terrified, thinking he was going to take the jewel shard and kill me now.

But, as he continued to stare down at me, with a look like he wasn't entirely sure what to do, I began to feel I had more time than I thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to come in to focus, as though he was just turning his attention to me.

"I said you could have the shard, and I meant it!" I said. "Don't you need them to keep yourself alive? Didn't you say you'd kill me if I kept a shard from you?"

He glared at me the instant that was out.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! DAMN IT!" Bankotsu roared at me.

I stood there, wishing I had room to move back while he watched me, looking angry, and confused.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed, leaning his head down onto my shoulder.

"I... I don't want... to kill you." Bankotsu said. "Maybe I started out wanting to, but... I don't want to now. You're a pain in the ass. You're a headache. You're a danger to anyone's sanity... I'd trade mine to let you live, though."

My throat was stuck, and wouldn't let me make noise, let alone words.

What was I to say to that? He wanted to protect me every bit as much as my mother did. How do you reply to someone like that?

He raised his head once more.

"I won't let you die, now." Bankotsu said. "I've let you live this long, and even learned to protect you. If you die now, there's no point in... Never mind... I brought you home. If you can manage climbing the mountain by yourself, I have to go."

I slowly cast my eyes up at the rock I was leaning against.

This was the mountain, on the face of which my father's castle sat.

"I know you don't want to be here." Bankotsu said. "But, this is the safest place I can leave you. And you can't come with me, this time. I'm going to do what you've been asking me to do this whole time..."

I brought my attention back to him.

"I'm going to leave... and I won't come back." Bankotsu said.

My chest screamed, and my eyes grew warm.

My body drew near to his.

Slowly, Bankotsu turned away, and started to walk.

"Wait! Bankotsu!" I cried.

He continued on.

I finally began to understand now... all those times of trying to impress him, and earn his praise... those times when we would argue until my throat was sore... all those times I sat and wondered why I wanted to protect him... be near him... they were all symptoms of one thing.

"BANKOTSU NO BAKA! AISHITERU!" I shrieked at the very loudest I could.

Right after that, my breathing became rough, and I could do nothing more than sob, as I waited for a reaction.

He stopped, just under the shadow of the trees.

I always imagined... love would feel so good... because my mother spoke of love like it was one of the sparkly trinkets I liked so much... only... she was so much more passionate...

But, now that I felt it... it hurt so badly... but I couldn't bring myself to wish it'd never happened... I _wanted_ this pain. And I would always want it.

Bankotsu turned back to look at me.

My face was probably a mess by now, with my uncontrollable tears... but, I did not care. If seeing my tears would make him stay; keep him from leaving me… so be it.

I brought my hands up to rub at the tears, and soon found that I wouldn't put my hands back down.

My whole body was working to get me to curl up into a ball, and cry myself to death.

This is how bad the pain was. This is how badly I'd truly wanted him.

I was beginning to crouch down. I was about to collapse into a severe mess, of sobbing and tears.

Until, I felt my head touch something, and arms wrap around me.

My tears and sobbing came to a halt, instantly.

Slowly, Bankotsu lifted me up into his arms, gently this time.

"One night." He said. "And then I'll leave. After that, take in your old palace life, and forget about me. Just in case I can't get back to you..."

With that, he carried me up the mountain, and into the palace, easily evading the guards...

_Present morning..._

I brought the covers to my face, and took a deep breath.

His scent lingered in the fabric. Though it was painful, I still felt a certain comfort in this scent.

Bankotsu... the first and only man I've ever loved...

I shook my head. "He told you to forget him!" I said. "And I don't want to remember that dummy, so, forget him, I shall!"

I threw the covers off of me, and went to pick a kimono for the day... only to find I didn't want to wear them.

They were all so heavy, and some of them had rough threads that scratched at my skin.

I looked around for the kimono I'd worn on my travels.

But it was missing. He'd taken it, hadn't he?

I shook my head again, and ripped out my smallest kimono, quickly shoving my arms through the sleeves, and tying it shut.

I went to look at my face paint, and quickly did myself up.

But, when looking at the finished product in the looking glass... it seemed, I was staring at a painting of a stranger.

My face had disappeared behind these substances.

I frowned at this, and the woman in the mirror frowned with me.

I picked up a handkerchief, and wiped away the face paint.

Upon standing up, I heard the sound of swords colliding outside.

I opened the door, and saw my older brother, Ryotarou, training with some of the guards.

I eased my way outside, watching him as he overthrew every one of our highly trained guards.

My swords were back where I'd dropped them in the forest, and I knew this.

Still, my hands came up to my waist, as I searched for the swords that I'd once wielded in battle.

Ryotarou was so... cool. I never really appreciated this before. And I'd been so cruel to him... betraying his trust so many times...

Tears came to my eyes.

"Onii-sama." I said.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me.

"Mori! You're back!" Ryotarou said.

He quickly called a time out, and came to me.

"When did you return? How did you escape?" Ryotarou asked.

I looked up at him.

His eyes grew wide with a new kind of surprise.

"Last night." I said. "He returned me to my room last night."

"What? Mori stop talking nonsense." Ryotarou said. "Surely he wouldn't have done such a thing?"

I lowered my head. "It's the truth this time." I said. "Somehow, with all the time we spent together, he found it in himself to let me go."

Ryotarou shook his head, and stepped back, not willing to turn his back on me.

"Onii-sama." I said.

He gave me a wary look.

I looked over at the guards, all worn-out from their training session with my brother.

For once, I could tell they were tired, and I cared.

These same men had protected me through-out my pathetic life... they deserved a break.

"May I train with you?" I asked, bringing my attention back to Ryotarou.

He raised his head, slightly, becoming wary of me.

"Just until the guards catch their breath, alright?" I asked. "All I need is a sword."

Ryotarou gave me a very distrusting look. I lowered my head slightly, but kept eye-contact.

I'd never actually met my brother's eye before. I had always lied to him before, and couldn't meet his eye for fear of being found out.

His eyes were fierce, and strong. My mother'd always loved looking into Ryotarou's eyes. Saying he had the eyes of a hero. I didn't see it before.

After a moment, Ryotarou threw one of his swords to me.

I reached up, and caught it with one hand, letting him know I had had some practice with it.

Ryotarou nodded, and pointed his sword at me.

I raised my sword, and moved in to take the first attack.

Moving as quickly as I could in my heavy kimono, I came up by his side, swinging my blade.

I heard my blade collide with something. Just a second later, I saw Ryotarou had blocked it.

Shock over-took me. Was he always this good? Why hadn't he used these techniques on me when I played my tricks on him?

"Is that all?" Ryotarou asked.

I looked up at him.

He looked down at me with a very stern look. He was... daring me.

Ryotarou thought that much of me? He knew I'd keep going?

I straightened up, and started again.

Time after time, blow after blow, dodge after dodge.

I fell to the ground several hours later, bested by my older brother once more.

Ryotarou'd already kicked my sword several feet away. I couldn't keep fighting if I had the strength.

"This is all you wanted?" Ryotarou asked.

I slowly looked up at him.

"Just a fight?" Ryotarou asked. "What do you gain from this, exactly? Otou-san's out defending a village, and he won't see this. You can't accuse me of beating you up."

As I heard this, I knew why he'd asked if my first attack was all.

He meant to ask if that was all I wanted. If I was going to play a trick on him again.

I eased myself up onto my knees, not entirely sure why I'd asked for this fight myself.

I didn't like going into battle. It was too much work.

And yet... I was bored without it. The maids had all the chores covered here. My clothes and make-up were no fun anymore. All I had was combat.

But, even after all I'd learned, I still wasn't very good.

"Onii-sama..." I said, getting to my feet. "Onii-sama... kendo wo oshiete kudasai!"

Ryotarou stared at me.

"Wakari mashita." I said. "I've been cold, and cruel, and I've betrayed you at every chance I had at earning your trust. But, after all I saw while I was away... I realize that you've been so very patient with me. I realize how difficult your job is. I realize why our parents love you the most."

I wiped a bit of sweat from my brow, and sighed slightly.

"You are incredible, Onii-sama." I said. "You and Okaa-sama put up with so much from me... yet, you've continued to forgive me... Okaa-sama gave her life to forgive me once more... I don't want that to happen with you! I've lost too many people already... people that I didn't realize were precious to me until they were gone! So, please! If you help me now, I swear, I will do everything you say!"

Ryotarou stared down at me. I looked him right in the eye, praying with every ounce of hope in my body that he would believe me. For I was being more truthful than ever before.

He looked me over, being particularly careful to look for signs of lying this time.

I waited quietly, though I was becoming upset inside.

Ryotarou circled me once.

I kept my head high and my arms down.

He came back around to stand in front of me, and looked me in the eye once more.

At this point, I was fighting the urge to blink. That would tell him I was lying for sure, even though I wasn't.

My eyes got cold, and my tears welled up, begging me to blink.

I was beginning to glare, simply to keep from blinking.

Right then, a gentle breeze blew by, brushing across my aching eyes.

I could fight no more, and growled in frustration as my eyes closed.

Curse me... why couldn't I have been a better person? What did I gain by being so awful?

Nothing... I was cruel for no reason whatsoever...

"You need something lighter." came Ryotarou's voice.

I opened my eyes, and brought my gaze straight to Ryotarou.

He had his back turned to me, and he was walking away.

"Get a lighter kimono. The maids should have a spare." Ryotarou said. "I won't tolerate complaints about colors, or whatever. Hurry up! You're burning daylight!"

I jumped at his sudden sharp tone, and quickly ran into the palace.

On my way to the maids' quarters, I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face.

"He's forgiven me... thank goodness!"

_Yukata - Thin kimono._

_Bankotsu no baka - Bankotsu you dummy._

_Aishiteru - I love you._

_Onii-sama - Older brother._

_Otou-san - Father (not quite as formal as when Mori addresses him)._

_Kendo wo oshiete kudasai - Please teach me kendo (I wasn't sure what else to call it)._

_Wakari mashita - I understand._

_Okaa-sama - Mother._

_Woooo... Lots of drama there! More than I originally planned, but, not quite to the point I wanted to be at. Suppose I could write more, but, I wanna make my sister suffer the wait! Hee-hee! Please, review!_


	27. Dealing

**I'm not entirely sure how this will turn out. Perhaps this will be the penultimate chapter? Guess I'd better hop to it!**

"Oi! Brat!"

I stared off into the blurry distance, and spotted a white and purple figure running towards me.

"Bankotsu?" I whispered.

My vision became even more blurry as the figure got closer.

I rubbed at my eyes a little, and looked up again.

"Mori! Shikarishite! Mori!"

I was now staring at someone's feet.

Looking up, I saw my brother standing over me, looking worried.

"Onii... -sama..." I said, half-heartedly.

"Ah, youkata." Ryotarou said. "Are you alright? I hit you too hard, didn't I?"

I heaved myself up to sit on my legs.

"Daijoubu." I said. "Come on. One more round before lunch. I'll knock you down this time!"

I started to my feet.

Ryotarou took hold of my shoulder.

"What've you been thinking about?" He asked.

I met his eye.

He was curious. Deeply curious. Why? I wasn't in any form of distress.

"Our combat training, of course." I said. "Onii-sama, what's wrong?"

Ryotarou stood with me, removing his hand from my shoulder, now.

"Nothing, I suppose." He said. "Start from the top. Back turned to me."

I nodded, and turned away as he stepped back from me.

"I'm giving a warning this time." Ryotarou said. "Just in case."

I scoffed at him. I was better than that now! I could take this without a warning.

"It's just a precaution!" He said. "Now, I'm coming at you!"

I heard him start running at me. I crouched down a bit.

His footsteps closed in.

Wait... Wait... Wait... NOW!

I jumped up, swinging my legs forward to help me flip back over Ryotarou.

I landed on his back, and began tumbling back.

With a quick thrust of my legs, I shoved him forward, and flipped backwards to land on all-fours.

Ryotarou quickly recovered, and whipped out his sword as he whirled around toward me.

I blinked as I brought my hands up to catch the sword.

I clapped the blade between my hands, and felt a slight sense of release, as I looked past it.

Bankotsu was the one holding it now. For I willed myself to see him.

He gave me a wild grin. I glowered back at his arrogance, and jerked that blade to the side, snapping it.

He straightened, unfazed by the force I used to snap the blade, and simply stood there, tossing his half of the broken blade aside.

"Conceited fool!" I said, going at him with my piece of the blade.

He dodged as I swung at him.

"Somebody's angry today!" Bankotsu taunted. "What's yer problem, brat? Hate seein' someone besides you smile?"

"SILENCE!" I snapped.

I swung the blade again, and put a small cut on his neck.

His smile left him.

"Whoa, brat, chill! We're only sparring!" Bankotsu said.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SPARRING!" I screamed.

I fought with him with everything I had, and soon got to the point of rolling along the ground while we fought.

We were being beaten by the ground, and I was still beating him... he made no move to fight me, though.

Arrogant filth... how dare he insult me like this. After all he'd done to me... couldn't he draw a line here, and fight back?

Finally, I landed a punch on his face, causing him to stop long enough for me to pin him, and press my blade to his neck.

"How could you leave me like this?" I cried. "How could you walk away so easily? After all we've been through... Doesn't it hurt to be away from me? Didn't you want me to stay with you?"

He stared up at me in what seemed to be surprise.

"Mori, what are you talking about?" He asked, in a voice that wasn't his. "I've never left you. Not unless you asked it of me."

The sweat pouring from my face blurred my vision of his.

I dried my face with a quick swipe of my sleeve, and looked down once more.

Ryotarou was the one I'd pinned.

Many emotions were running straight through my heart. All of them were painful. Even more so, now that I could no longer see Bankotsu's face.

"Onii-sama... gomen nasai." I said. "I didn't... I was..."

My throat ached, warning me of my potential tears.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"I'm tired. I'm going to retire to my quarters, now." I said, getting to my feet.

I hurried off to my room, completely distraught, hoping I hid it well enough, at least until I got there.

Once in my room, I expected tears to come pouring. I expected to start sobbing.

But, at this point, it hurt too much.

It'd been three days, and I was doing rather well here, with my father gone.

Plenty of food, a warm bath, a bed to sleep in... it was all nice, I guess...

But, everyday, I bothered my brother, asking him to train me before he was even ready.

Once, I woke him in the dead of night to train me.

This was all because I missed living on the edge of death.

Maybe I didn't like risking my life, and doing all those chores... but, having known him for a while now... I would've gladly done it all again. And, now, I'd do anything to get back to him...

As I continued to lean against my door, I cast my eyes over to a certain corner in my room.

My armor sat there in a heap, still sparkling like the day I'd received it.

"Well then... Anything, I will do!" I said, standing up straight.

Before I could take a step, there was a knock at the door.

"Hime-sama?" came one of my maids' voice. "Are you in there?"

I turned, and opened the door a bit.

"Ah, dear Mori-hime, your father has returned." She said. "He has brought a suitor, ensuring him that he was going to get you back in time to meet him. May I suggest a more formal state of dress?"

Irritated with the news of another suitor, I looked down at myself, and then back up at her.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." I said. "I'll be right-"

"Mori!"

I looked off down the hall, and saw my father running toward me.

He pushed the maid aside, and crushed me in his arms.

I let out a slight cry of shock as the wind was squeezed out of me.

My father almost immediately released me, and put his hands on my shoulders to get my attention.

"How did you escape?" He asked, looking absolutely shocked.

I frowned as I caught my breath, and cast my eyes over at the fallen maid.

She was one of the older women, my Bayaa I guess, and her back had been giving her trouble.

She was struggling to get up.

Now concerned for her, I pushed my father's hands off of me, and went to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her sit up.

"Oh, I'll be alright." The maid said, having already gotten used to my new behavior. "You needn't worry yourself, Hime-sama."

I helped her to her feet, and looked at my father.

He was staring at me in shock.

I folded my arms. "I was told you brought me another suitor?" I said.

My father looked me over.

"Mori, are you... dirty?" He asked.

I sighed, and started on down the hall.

My father followed right behind me.

"Mori, are you feeling alright? Has that mercenary hurt you?" He asked.

"Bankotsu has done nothing but help me." I said. "Otou-sama, please, stop pretending. I'll see about this one last suitor and then, whether I stay with him or not, I will leave the palace, and you won't have to worry about me any longer."

His hand caught mine, as he stopped walking, forcing me to stop with him.

I looked back at him.

"Mori... I'm not after the Shikon no Tama kakera." My father said. "I want nothing more than to make sure you keep it. I can't bear to lose you!"

I glowered at him.

"Lie to my face, will you?" I asked. "Never mind. It doesn't much matter anymore."

"I'M NOT LYING!" My father roared at me.

I leaned back, away from him, ready to get away, should the need arise.

My father took a deep breath, steadying himself, although I could see frustration in his eyes.

"Mori... why do you behave as though I do not care about you?" My father asked. "Is that what he told you? That I was only keeping you for the Shikon no kakera?"

I scoffed, and yanked my arm from his grip.

"Bankotsu said nothing of the sort. You said that one!" I said. "However... he has helped me realize... because all you do is give me things, and leave me to do what I will... you can't possibly care about me... I'm just a pretty face to show off to princes, and the like, so that they'll take me as a wife, therefore getting me out of your hair... Suppose I can't blame you for wanting to get rid of me. The way I've behaved, I'd get rid of me, too. I don't know why you kept me after Okaa-sama's death, but, you can be sure that you won't have to keep me for much longer!"

My father's eyes widened with a certain horror... one I'd known not too long ago...

This was the horror of losing someone precious to you.

But, how? If I was such an annoyance to him, why keep me? Unless he does want the shard...

My father put his hands on my shoulders.

"Your mother gave her life... the life I took for granted... to save you..." My father said. "Mori, I've made terrible mistakes... unforgivable mistakes... Once I got my title, and my heir, I began to take your mother for granted... she would come to me, holding you, and ask me to help her care for you... I hired more maids, and bought new toys for you, so that I could focus on my duties, as a war lord... that's when it started..."

My forehead was beginning to hurt, I was now glaring with such force.

I'd been trying to call a temporary peace, just until I got rid of the suitor.

But, if he kept on this path... I was sure to lose my sanity.

"I still trusted your mother... she was the greatest secret keeper I'd ever known..." My father said. "I trusted her with the Shikon no Tama kakera, knowing she would keep it a secret, and do something good with it, should she have the need... And she _needed_ to save you... After her death, I was more hurt than you know."

My face began to loosen up, as I watched my father's eyes beginning to glitter.

He seemed to be fighting to keep his gaze on me, now. He was... about to cry. And he didn't want me to see him break.

"Mori... you have no idea... how you remind me of her... though you tried to testify against it." My father said. "You're very strong-willed, and clever... Of course you're beautiful, with your mother's face... You must understand... I couldn't tell you 'no', after what happened... for your mother treasured you, her only daughter, with her very life. And... I hope you will believe, someday, when I say... that I do treasure you, as well."

I stared up at my father.

Despite the tears running down his face... this was the strongest I'd ever seen him... My father _did_ care about me. Through everything... he cared.

I lowered my head, leaning into him.

"It's like... Keisuke said... isn't it?" I asked.

"What?" My father asked.

I brought my gaze up to him once more.

"I spent time in a commoner's village while I was away." I said. "A man named Keisuke... he took care of me, despite my behavior... he told me that... a parent loves their child... no matter what... that's true... isn't it?"

My father stared down at me, looking just a bit surprised.

After a moment, he held me close to him.

There was warmth in his arms... a warmth I'd known... but never returned.

This was love. But, not the same love as I had for Bankotsu. This was very different... yet, it was the same.

"Otou-sama..." I said. "I will not marry the man you've brought for me."

My father squeezed me a little tighter.

"He can offer me all he likes..." I said. "However... one man has offered me his very life... I cannot turn him away... I must go to him."

My father let out a sigh that almost became a moan of grief, as he slowly released me.

"Mori... who is this man?" My father asked. "Who dares offer his mediocre life for you?"

I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"Bankotsu... of the Shichinintai... a man I would gladly die for." I said. "I'm going to him."

My father's eyes went wide, and his face went pale. He looked like he might be sick.

"You can't stop me." I said. "I'm going to him no matter what... I won't live without him."

My father continued to stare at me, as the white in his face slowly turned to red.

My muscles clenched, as he began to move...

_Onii-sama - Older brother._

_Youkata - Thank goodness._

_Daijoubu - I'm alright._

_Gomen nasai - I'm sorry._

_Hime(-sama) - Princess._

_Bayaa - Nanny._

_Otou-sama - Father._

_Okaa-sama - Mother._

_Geez, I thought I'd never finish this chapter! I didn't plan this scene out very well at all, but, I'm pleased with the way it turned out. Anyway, please, review!_


	28. The Battle of Our Lives

**Enjoy!**

I looked into the cave.

All of my brothers are dead, now. I have no one left in this world.

My final task will be destroying that half-breed, InuYasha, the reason my brothers are dead again.

Once that's done, I'll be allowed to keep my new life, and I'll be free to do whatever I want once more.

I don't know what I'll do with that, but, I won't be hanging around here, that's for sure.

I started into the cave, half-distracted, and feeling heavy.

For what must've been the thousandth time in the last four days, I pictured the face again... The tear-soaked face of that brat when she screamed at me four days ago.

She had the jewel shard I was sent to retrieve last month... I didn't take it. I didn't want to.

After all this time, I never thought it would happen... but, it did. I learned to care about a woman.

She was a good partner in combat, and she showed the potential to be clever.

She quickly learned how to sew, and cook better than anybody in the Shichinintai could.

And then... it was interesting... I thought I'd done well to keep her away from me... and she still...

_BANKOTSU NO BAKA! AISHITERU!_

Those words echoed through my head slowly.

When I heard this for the first time... I felt like someone'd punched me right in the gut.

My heart was pounding hard, and I couldn't breathe for a moment.

I was sure she hated me. All those names she called me, all the times she tampered with her own cooking or cleaning to watch me get mad, all the times she would start a fight with me, and keep it going for hours... I would never have guessed...

But, then... that time I was injured... she was all worried about me... she gave up her chance at escape to come back, and help me. She worked pretty hard to make sure I wouldn't move that day... no woman, no matter what I threatened her with, would ever work that hard for me...

I heard running on the other side of the left wall, and sighed.

That'll be InuYasha.

With a swing of Banryuu, I broke that wall down, sending rubble and dust flying everywhere.

"Bankotsu!"

I scoffed. "Hurry up and die, already." I said, running in.

I came through the dust, poised to swing Banryuu... when I saw her.

Panic almost set in as I jammed Banryuu into the ground to stop me.

Jerking to a stop, I landed, and pulled Banryuu right back out.

"Brat, what're you-"

A wave of youkai jaki came at me.

I grunted in confusion and frustration, and brought Banryuu around to block that attack.

"Brat!" I roared. "Are ya dead?"

"Who're you talking to?"

I looked up as the jaki faded, and saw only InuYasha.

Did I... hallucinate? The brat was nowhere in sight.

"Keep your mind on the battle!" InuYasha yelled, swinging his youkai fang again.

I scoffed, and swung Banryuu to block him.

That stupid hanyou just turned around, and swung again.

As I blocked his attack again, I saw her again.

She kept taking InuYasha's place in the battle... and I realized that this battle was playing out a lot like our sparring practice.

All of a sudden... seeing the brat in this battle wasn't such an awful thing. Because, now, I knew exactly everything he was gonna do!

I played along for a little while, explaining how I knew Naraku while I did so, since this half-breed was gonna die anyway.

But, as we conversed, InuYasha explained something to me, too.

Looking around, I could see a bunch of youkai, blocking every exit. None of them were very powerful, but, in numbers, they weren't anything to sneeze at.

They were all waiting to see who came out with all the jewel shards... which meant that there would be a few hindrances on my way out... and Naraku was going to come after me once I was out.

I scoffed, and ran at the exit with the most youkai in it.

I counted as I destroyed them, making sure I got to the last few youkai I needed... to reach one thousand.

A new power filled my Banryuu, and, though my pattern was now thrown off, I was sure to win, now.

I reared back with Banryuu, smiling as I knew I would be out of here, soon.

"Die! Gojou Tama!" I roared, swinging Banryuu forward, creating a huge sphere of demonic energy.

InuYasha reared back with his youkai fang.

Stupid fool. As though he can do anything now!

"BAKURYUUHA!" He cried, all of a sudden.

Something happened behind my attack.

All of a sudden, it started moving back toward me, and it wasn't stopping, or fading.

No... How? There's no way!

I put Banryuu up to block the attack.

Only a moment fighting the attack and it was shattered.

This... this was it, wasn't it? Death by my own attack.

I began to feel the burn of my attack, and felt fear over take me... and I saw her.

Her face was shadowed, as though she was standing in front of the attack.

She was running at me, absolutely horror-stricken.

"BANKOTSU!" She screamed.

Her voice woke me, and I could feel her fall against me, as she embraced me.

The brat... she was actually here!

The attack enveloped both of us, and we were thrown across the cave.

I felt a stirring under my arms, and blinked my eyes open.

I was still in the cave. The brat was on top of me, and trying to move.

"Oi! Baka! You took the full of the attack, you shouldn't be moving!" I said.

She looked at me, smiling, and I couldn't find it in me to scold her again.

"I'm so glad... I can see you again!" She said. "I've never been so happy to be injured, either..."

She grunted as she crawled up to level her eyes with mine.

"Baka... I left you back at the castle... how did you get here so quickly?" I asked.

The brat grimaced in pain, as she shrugged her shoulders, and sighed as she relaxed them again.

"I told a bird youkai attacking a nearby village that I could find Shikon no kakera for it, if it would bring me here." The brat said. "He almost didn't land, this place became so evil just as I got here, it frightened even that horrible youkai... I guess he won't be getting his reward now..."

She gently brushed her lips against mine.

"I told you to forget about me." I said. "I told you to stay at the castle."

"I tried." She said. "But... I didn't want to... Once I settled things with my father and brother... They tried to stop me from coming for you... there was no reason for me to stay there... Bankotsu... I want to be with you... Anywhere you go, I'll follow... because my life... it didn't mean anything until you came along... so..."

She brought her hands up, and placed them on either side of my face.

"Please... let me stay... I'll go crazy without you, I swear..." The brat whispered, leaning her forehead against mine. "Bankotsu... I love you."

She stroked my face with her thumbs, smiling, though she was in pain.

With difficulty, I pulled one of my arms out from underneath the rocks.

"One thing... before I give an answer..." I said.

She nodded. "Anything." She said.

I sighed, gathering my strength to speak.

"Through all this... though it never mattered before... I never did catch yer name." I said. "I can't stop callin' ya 'brat' until I know yer name."

Her smile faultered, and she closed her eyes in irritation.

After a few rough breaths, she straightened up, and looked me in the eye.

"Fair enough... My name is Mori." She said. "Through all of that... really? You've never once heard my name?"

I shrugged, bringing my hand to her face, brushing away some dirt.

"Like I said, it never mattered before." I said. "Not until a little while ago..."

With difficulty, she slid her arms around beneath me, and rested her head down on my chest.

For a moment, the whole world was silent, and we were the only two beings left in it... All that mattered was the fact that she was with me, at last... But, I couldn't let it be, for too long. We weren't safe here.

"Hey... Mori..." I said.

She looked up at me, surprised I'd used her name, apparently.

"We need to start diggin' ourselves out. Otherwise, Naraku will come for us, both." I said.

Mori nodded, and began helping me dig us out of the rocks.

After a few moments, she shivered, and pulled her hands from the rocks.

"Bankotsu... the rocks are..." Mori stuttered.

All of a sudden, my hand rested on something smooth... and flesh-like.

"Mori, keep digging! Hurry!" I said.

"But-"

"Suck it up, and dig! Now!" I snapped.

The ground beneath us began to shift, and all the rocks soon became flesh.

Mori began to tremble with fear.

Thinking quickly, I began fighting to rip her out of the flesh first.

We were beginning to rise up toward something.

Mori finally got herself together, and began pulling at the flesh with me.

Just as we were slowing to a stop, I got her free, and she continued tearing at the flesh.

"Get out of here! He'll kill you!" I said.

She shook her head. "I won't leave you!" Mori said. "I've never loved anyone like this before... and... should you die... I will never love anyone like this again! I will save you!"

She tore a really big section out of the flesh, and tossed it away.

"Besides..." Mori said, beginning to tear some more. "We're too high up! I can't get down without your help!"

"Really? You're gonna say _that_ in a situation like _this_?" I growled.

"I DON'T HEAR YOU COMING UP WITH REASONS FOR YOU TO FIGHT TO STAY WITH ME!" Mori shrieked. "SO SHUT UP, AND LET ME HELP YOU!"

As she ripped the flesh open farther, uncovering my right knee, we came to a stop in front of a face... Naraku's face.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise! I was afraid she wouldn't make it!" He said.

All of a sudden, youkai tentacles grew up out of the flesh prison I was stuck in, snaking around me and Mori.

Almost immediately, one of the tentacles began digging into my right arm for the first couple of shards.

I grunted in pain, and fought to get my arm loose.

Suddenly, Mori made a gagging noise.

I brought my attention to her.

To my absolute horror, she was struggling to pull a tentacle back out of her neck.

She'd've been screaming if it hadn't gone through her neck.

I reached out to her, and grabbed the tentacle, helping her pull.

Another tentacle shoved itself into my neck.

Mori's eyes widened, and she grabbed hold of that one instead.

"No! No! Work at your's first!" I wheezed.

She didn't have the pain tolerance to speak, but, the look she gave me told me she wasn't letting go.

"Baka!" I wheezed.

We heaved and tugged at the tentacles until, finally, I managed to pull the one out of her throat.

The one in my arm came out, holding the shards.

I would've fought to get them back... if Mori didn't fall over on top of me... dead.

The tentacle I pulled out of her managed to grab her shard before I pulled it out.

Both shard-bearing tentacles pulled away, returning to Naraku, who chuckled darkly.

I still had spare shards... I could give one to Mori if I could keep them first.

I began working to pull the tentacle out of my neck.

Pulling, yanking, jerking with precision, I managed to pull it out.

Before I could get rid of it entirely, another arm came along, and ripped the shards clean out of my neck.

I looked down at Mori.

Her face... I was glad it was the last thing I would see. But, I couldn't help cursing myself. I'd allowed the only woman I'd ever found trustworthy to die. And I never got to tell her...

"Mori... I..." I tried.

No good. My strength went away with the jewel shard. My eyes slid closed, as the creatures from the world of the dead came to claim me once more...

_Baka - Stupid / Idiot / Fool / Dummy._

_Aishiteru - I love you._

_Not done yet! I have one more chapter! I've been dying to do this for ages! Please, review!_


	29. Familiar, LoveyShovey Strangers

**This is the final chapter in Love Shovey! I think you will thoroughly enjoy this one! Please, continue!**

I smiled, watching the movers set up all my furniture, and other such belongings.

My name is Himeko. I am 15 years old. I have just moved to Nerima, Tokyo, and I'll be attending my new middle school in an hour or so.

My father is a well-known archeologist, and my older brother studies to follow in his footsteps.

My mother died of illness not too long ago... and I miss her.

I don't know what I might do with my life. As I am, I can just get married, and never worry about anything again. But, something, in the back of my mind, tells me I can't be that lazy.

"Ojou-sama! You must be off to school, now!" I heard my Bayaa calling me.

"Haaaaiiii!" I called, picking up my bag, and running for the door.

Bayaa and I stepped out, and she walked me to school.

Once there, Bayaa handed me my lunch, and patted some dust from my skirt.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Bayaa asked. "There are boys in this school."

I laughed lightly.

"That's the point, Bayaa!" I said. "I want to try dating! Don't tell Papa, though. He'll surely pull me straight out of school, if he ever finds out why I picked it!"

Bayaa sighed. "As you wish, Ojou-sama." She said. "Well, have a good day."

"I will!" I replied. "Ja ne!"

I started onto the school grounds.

As I started looking around at everyone there, I began to notice how nervous everyone looked.

Surely not everyone on this campus was a freshman, or a transfer student? Some of them had to be students who'd been attending for a while?

Some of them looked at me strangely. Like I was in for something they'd all faced. Something unpleasant.

My previous school'd had a rumor about the freshman being cursed for their entire first year of school. I'd evaded that with no effort in the least.

Whatever this was, it wasn't going to happen to me, and I was certain!

I hurried on into the school.

I'd gotten my schedule, and map of the school the day before, so, I knew where to go to find my first classroom.

I went right in, ready to look for the coolest boy in the class.

However... even the coolest boy in class... wore big square glasses, had a greasy-looking hair-cut, and wore his uniform pants all the way up to his rib-cage.

All the boys in my class had similar details. Perhaps the freshman curse came back to haunt me after all... however late.

I was seated in front of a short, fat 'boy' who looked more like an old man than a middle-school student.

Through the whole class, I felt watched.

This didn't surprise me. After all, I was the prettiest girl in my old school. With long dark hair pulled back with a red, heart-shaped barrette, perfectly white skin, made more obvious by my naturally bright pink lips, and dark eyes that sparkled, and didn't need the emphasis of make-up, I would've been breaking hearts if there'd been boys in my school.

People watching me was nothing new, but, to think that the boy behind me was watching me... I shivered slightly.

A couple of classes passed, and I hadn't spotted a single boy of interest to me.

Not to say that all of them were ugly, they just didn't interest me.

I sighed, walking through the hall to the home economics classroom. Many boys to pick from and no boys who fit my bill.

I raised my wrist to look at the charms on my favorite bracelet.

I bought a new charm recently. It looked like some kind of sword, and the lady selling it to me said that this charm had a connection with me.

This charm was going to lead me to someone precious from my past life, according to her.

I wasn't so sure about the 'past life' part, but, if this charm would lead me to someone precious, that would've been the perfect moment to do so.

All of a sudden, my hair was grabbed, and pulled backwards.

I gasped, falling backwards.

Instead of hitting the floor, though, I was whipped around to hit the wall.

My eyes came into focus on a big pair of dark blue eyes, glaring at me.

"Hmm. You're a spoiled one, aren't you?" came a dark, taunting voice. "He won't deal with you for long, then."

I started taking in more details, in case I needed to involve police.

Dark tanned skin. Black hair, seemingly braided from what I could see. A purple four-point star painted on his forehead. And he looks to be a Senior-year student, at the oldest, even though he's humongous.

"You're that new student in my brother's class, right? Hinako, was it?" The boy pinning me to the wall asked.

"Himeko." I whispered, timidly.

"Whatever." He said. "My brother, Mukotsu, is in your class, and he wants a girlfriend. I'll give you one guess who the lucky girl is."

I frowned, understanding the situation perfectly.

"I'm not interested." I said. "Now, release me! You're pulling my hair out!"

"Did I say you had a choice?" He asked, shaking me roughly by my hair.

I cried out in pain as my head hit the wall, and I felt a couple of hairs come out.

Tears came to my eyes, merely because my hair was being pulled out.

But, I had to admit, this situation was frustrating. I'd never been handled so roughly before. Of course, I'd never dealt with bullies much, before.

Because I had my father and brother's reputation to back me up. No one wanted to mess with the girl with a family known for having mastered a good handful of martial arts.

Here, no one quite knew them... or, at least, they didn't know I was related to them.

"You have no right to take away my free will, and choices!" I said. "Release me! Or, I shall call a teacher!"

"Mouthy little brat." The man said. "Doesn't matter. You'll learn like the rest of them."

He reached back, and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"You can't fight Shichinintaino Bankotsu." He said. "Everyone loses when they face me."

He pulled out a knife.

I gasped, putting my hands out in front of me, franticly pushing at him, trying to get free, or stall, or something.

"Stop! Please! It's not worth this, PLEASE!" I cried out.

I stared at that knife in horror, seeing my whole life reflected in that blade, and flying by.

I blinked. As I was opening my eyes I felt my weight return to me all at once, and I was in no position to support it.

I fell to a sit, gasping for breath, as I realized I could still do so.

"Wow. It's so soft." The man said.

I looked up at him.

He was admiring a handful of shiny, dark brown hair... with a red, heart-shaped barrette clipped in it.

I swung my hands back so fast they hit the wall before I could touch my hair.

My hair... was barely long enough to touch my neck... he'd cut my hair...

"You are spoiled. To have hair like this, you must've wasted a lot of time on it." The man said.

My hands and shoulders began to shake. My face got hot. My chest began to ache.

These feelings... I was sure I'd never felt like this before... and, yet... they were all so familiar.

"Consider this a warning." The man kept on. "Next time, you'll be bald."

My face contorted into a glare like no glare I'd ever given in my life.

With a force I'd never felt in my body before, I jumped to my feet, putting my face inches from his.

"BANKOTSU NO BAKA!" I shrieked, not even sure if this was his name. "YOU FILTHY BARBARIAN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

I was vaguely aware of the footsteps off to the side, indicating that someone was coming.

But, I didn't really care. I was rather focused on this strange new emotion filling my chest, and beckoning me to scream, even though the damage was already done.

"Iishinzo-san! What've you done?" came a shocked voice.

The man before me made a face of annoyance, as he turned away.

Now, the emotions going through me were telling me to stare him down. But, that wouldn't really do anything unless he was looking at me. So, I had to see who'd pulled his attention away from me.

I turned to see a female teacher and a couple of students standing just a few feet away, looking absolutely horrified at the sight of us.

"It's Shichinintaino." The man in front of me said. "How many times do I have to say it? My name is Shichinintaino Bankotsu."

"Yes, well, your student record says your name is Iishinzo Sunao!" The teacher said. "So, you'll just have to get over it!"

I scoffed at his name, reached over, and unclipped my barrett from the hair he'd cut.

"I will thank you to punish him thoroughly for this!" I said. "I'm late for class, and my father will want an explanation for this hair cut!"

I pinned back the longer sections of my un-even hair cut, and stomped off to my next class.

Within a few minutes of class, I began to calm down, and was now wondering how I came to feel so awful... I'd never known such anger.

I was one to cry when somebody came close to hurting me that bad. I suppose, since he didn't stop short, that it became too much... but, he's a complete stranger to me! I don't get out of control around strangers!

Shichinintaino Bankotsu... that's what he said his name was... hmmm...

_I NEVER SAID THAT! DAMN IT! ... I don't want to kill you... You're a pain in the ass. You're a headache. You're a danger to anyone's sanity... I'd trade mine to let you live, though..._

His voice rang so clearly in my head, saying things I knew he hadn't said to me. His voice was so easy to remember, and I could hear him saying so much... mostly threats on someone's life, and vulgar comments on how clumsy they were.

Finally, school was out.

I stared at my charm bracelet, wondering about my situation.

The way he stuck to my head, he might've been a distant memory.

"Ojou-sama!" someone cried out in shock.

I looked up, and saw Bayaa staring at me with her mouth open.

I sighed, knowing she was looking at my hair.

She'd helped me take care of it for many years, after all. She had every right to be upset.

I walked up to her.

"Your hair! Don't you hate haircuts? What happened?" Bayaa asked.

I piddled with one of the strands falling over my ears, as I found myself thinking about whether or not I should say what happened.

Stupid, I know. But, I did it. For some reason, the thought of telling on him... it made me feel like he was going to call me a tattle-tale. And this mattered. His thoughts of me mattered a lot.

I shrugged. "It was getting in the way, so, I cut it." I said.

"Sou ka na?" came a voice.

My back stiffened, and anger returned to me, as I recognized that voice.

I turned, glaring. There he was. Shichinintaino Bankotsu, and six other boys with him. Including the 'boy' who sat behind me in my first class.

"Funny. I took you as the tattling type!" Bankotsu said. "Are you trying to suck up, or something?"

I could feel my face going red with rage.

"Who would ever suck up to you?" I growled. "I've got no reason to suck up to you, anyway!"

"So, why're you lying to the old lady?" He asked, smirking darkly.

"How dare you!" Bayaa spoke up.

I looked at her.

"Have you any idea to whom you are speaking, boy?" Bayaa asked. "You speak to Morikawa Himeko! Daughter of Morikawa Hoa! If you wish to keep your sorry hyde, you will show some respect!"

Both of us just stared at her for a moment.

I was simply shocked at my Bayaa's behavior. I'd never seen her behave so aggressively.

Slowly, I turned to Bankotsu, somehow expecting to see him laughing at her.

Instead, I saw him staring at Bayaa with a look of recognition.

His lips moved slightly, forming two words: Mori-hime.

Somehow, I could remember him screaming 'Mori' in desperation.

He looked at me.

We stared at each other, both trying to make sense of the situation.

A precious person from my past life... could he...

He looked me over slowly, but, he didn't speak.

I looked him over, and I couldn't find it in me to break the silence, either.

Slowly, we lowered our heads at the same time.

I no longer felt the need to fight with him, somehow.

"Ototou-tachi, ikuze." Bankotsu said.

All of them moaned and groaned as they followed him across the street.

"Bayaa, okaeri-mashou." I said.

"Hai, ojou-sama." Bayaa said.

We started back toward my house.

"Ojou-sama," Bayaa said. "It may be none of my business... you lie for good reasons... but, why did you lie for him? You're so proud of your hair, and he cut it without any remorse, whatsoever."

I continued walking on, at first, not even thinking about the question.

But, as I finally let that question sink in, I cast my eyes up at the sky.

Or, rather, into the heavens that exist in the present, the future... and the past.

He was someone precious to me, wasn't he? Perhaps... in my past life... I loved him.

I smirked, and turned to look ahead.

We were almost home, now. I could see the start of our neighborhood.

I would soon see my brother and father returning from their evening run.

Somehow, now… my life was seeming all too familiar… like I hadn't seen it in a while. And Bankotsu's presence today only strengthened that feeling.

"I suppose... you could say I hate him..." I said. "But, then... you could say I love him... Bankotsu and I... we're Lovey-Shovey, that way!"

_Ojou-sama - Mistress (as in the lady of the house)._

_Hai - Yes._

_Bayaa - Nanny._

_Ja ne - See you later._

_Iishinzo - Good heart._

_Sunao - Gentle._

_Ototou-tachi - Little brothers._

_Ikuze - Let's go (usually an InuYasha or some other vulgar character's choice of word)._

_Okaeri-mashou - Let's return (Very formal, I'd imagine)._

_Thank goodness. I hope I covered all those translations! I swear, I drag the final chapter on forever! Every time! Anyway, I'm so proud of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review!_


End file.
